


𝓦𝓮𝓷𝓭𝓲𝓰𝓸 🍁 𝓛.𝓢

by MaryamLewk



Category: Hannibal (TV), One Direction (Band), Supernatural, The Lizzie Borden Chronicles
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, M/M, Monsters, Pregnancy Scares, Pregnant Louis, Road Trips, Scared Harry, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Walks In The Woods, Wendigo, Witches, Wolves
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:19:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 39,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryamLewk/pseuds/MaryamLewk
Summary: 𝑪𝒖𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒂𝒏 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒖𝒏𝒂 𝒇𝒊𝒈𝒖𝒓𝒂 𝒎𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒈𝒏𝒂 𝒔𝒆 𝒆𝒔𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒅𝒆 𝒆𝒏 𝒍𝒐𝒔 𝒇𝒓𝒊́𝒐𝒔 𝒃𝒐𝒔𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒔 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝒏𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒆...𝒆𝒔 𝒆𝒍 𝑾𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒊𝒈𝒐, 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒔𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒂 𝒅𝒆 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒆 𝒉𝒖𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒂.De pequeño le prohibieron ir al bosque en invierno, pues el Wendigo andaba al acecho, y él podría convertirse en su presa...o peor, convertirlo a él también en un monstruo.Cuando conoce a Louis en la fiesta de Halloween local, está fascinado con lo realista que parecen sus astas, y el joven forastero le confiesa estar disfrazado de Wendigo. Pero los habitantes de West Stewartstown se toman la leyenda demasiado en serio, y Harry le pide a Louis que tenga cuidado con lo que hace mientras esta en el pueblo.Una cosa lleva a la otra, y pronto ellos están besándose como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sin embargo, Harry sabe que lo suyo con Louis está condenado desde el principio.¿𝑸𝒖𝒆́ 𝒔𝒖𝒄𝒆𝒅𝒆𝒓𝒊́𝒂 𝒔𝒊 𝑳𝒐𝒖𝒊𝒔 𝒅𝒆𝒄𝒊𝒅𝒊𝒆𝒓𝒂 𝒗𝒐𝒍𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒑𝒐𝒓 𝑯𝒂𝒓𝒓𝒚? ¿𝒀  𝒔𝒊 𝒕𝒖𝒗𝒊𝒆𝒓𝒂 𝒖𝒏 𝒔𝒆𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒕𝒐 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒍𝒆 𝒉𝒊𝒄𝒊𝒆𝒓𝒂 𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓 𝒎𝒖𝒄𝒉𝒐 𝒎𝒂́𝒔 𝒄𝒆𝒓𝒄𝒂 𝒅𝒆 𝒍𝒐 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒐́...? ¿𝑬𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒊́𝒂𝒏 𝒋𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒐𝒔 𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒐𝒏𝒄𝒆𝒔?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HIstoria publicada originalmente en Wattpad como @QueerAnika. Se desarrolla entre 1991 y 1994 como homenaje a las fechas de nacimiento de Louis y Harry. Es una especie de burla a las películas de terror y también a las románticas. Como hace referencia al Wendigo, tiene ligeros cruces con las series Supernatural, Hannibal y The Lizzie Borden Chronicles (esta última es por otro motivo que entenderán al final).  
> Gracias por leer  
> Mar :)

𝑳𝒂 𝒏𝒐𝒄𝒉𝒆 𝒇𝒓𝒊́𝒂 𝒏𝒐𝒔 𝒍𝒍𝒆𝒗𝒂 𝒂 𝒖𝒏 𝒍𝒖𝒈𝒂𝒓 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒂 𝒆𝒔𝒄𝒂𝒑𝒂𝒓 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝒇𝒓𝒊́𝒐.  
𝑷𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒆 𝒔𝒖𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒐𝒓 𝒔𝒖𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒊𝒐𝒓, 𝒆𝒏 𝒂𝒍𝒈𝒖́𝒏 𝒍𝒖𝒈𝒂𝒓 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝒃𝒐𝒔𝒒𝒖𝒆, 𝒆𝒏 𝒍𝒂 𝒄𝒐𝒍𝒊𝒏𝒂  
𝑫𝒆𝒔𝒑𝒊𝒆𝒓𝒕𝒂, 𝒔𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒐 𝒆𝒍 𝒇𝒓𝒊́𝒐 𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒆 𝒏𝒖𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒐𝒔 𝒅𝒆𝒅𝒐𝒔 𝒅𝒆 𝒍𝒐𝒔 𝒑𝒊𝒆𝒔  
¿𝑯𝒂𝒚 𝒖𝒏 𝒄𝒂𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒐 𝒅𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒈𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒐? 𝑵𝒂𝒅𝒊𝒆 𝒍𝒐 𝒔𝒂𝒃𝒆. 

𝑻𝒉𝒆 𝑾𝒐𝒐𝒅𝒔 🍁 𝑪𝒐𝒗𝒆𝒔 𝑯𝒐𝒍𝒍𝒐𝒘

[𝟑𝟎. 𝟎𝟕. 𝟗𝟏]

𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲

Ni siquiera había luna llena esa noche, así que no entendía del todo lo que hacíamos en el bosque a esa hora de la madrugada.

Era principios de otoño, pero una vez fuera el aire helado se me metió en los huesos, y se quedó conmigo.

Dije:

— Chicos, no creo que esto sea una buena idea. Mis padres van a matarme si se enteran que vine aquí.

Pero ellos solo rieron. No entendían que yo hablaba en serio. Este era un asunto de vida o muerte.

Nick dijo:

— Vamos, Harry. No seas un pequeño marica por una vez.

Y considerando que Nick era tan marica o más que yo, decidí dejar el insulto pasar.

Dije:

— Es solo que no entiendo que hacemos aquí a esta hora. Es peligroso. Podemos volver en la mañana.

— Es peligroso...— Stan, uno de los amigos de Luke, se burló descaradamente.

— ¿De qué tienes miedo, pequeño Harry? ¿Acaso piensas que el Wendigo vendrá a comerte?— Josh se burló.

Bufé exasperado.

El Wendigo era nuestra versión local del Coco, Drácula y Pie Grande. Todos en uno.

Un ser salido de las pesadillas, que devoraba a los niños que eran lo suficientemente estúpidos para entrar al bosque en invierno.

Claro que, era otoño y no invierno, aún.

Pero estaba seguro de que si nuestros padres supieran que habíamos estado aquí solos de noche, borrachos y drogados, les daría lo mismo la fecha del año.

Ellos iban a estar tan enojados...

Dije:

— No seas estúpido, Josh. Todos aquí sabemos que esos son solo cuentos de viejos. Pero los pumas y osos son reales, y yo no voy a salvar tu gordo trasero de ser comido por ellos. El de ninguno de ustedes, de hecho.

Me crucé de brazos en mi sitio, como para probar mi punto de "no ceder a la estupidez colectiva".

Nick dijo:

— Bueno, ya es suficiente de charla amistosa por hoy. Aquí estamos.

— ¿Llegamos?— Luke pregunto aliviado.

— No puedo ver nada...— alguien dijo, golpeando su linterna con frustración.

Entonces Nick tomó un tronco caído, seco, y lo encendió.

Lo siguiente que supe es que había una fogata entera armada, con nosotros sentados alrededor, bebiendo los restos del alcohol de esa noche.

Alguien señaló algo a mis espaldas y dijo:

— ¡¿Con que esa es la cabaña de los horrores, eh?! Pensé que era solo una leyenda.

Alguien rió fuerte.

Intenté no temblar al recordar lo que sabía sobre la cabaña.

No pensé que nos hubiéramos adentrado tanto en el bosque.

Nunca había venido aquí de noche, de cualquier manera.

No creía haber estado aquí en años, desde que era un niño.

— Oigan, yo no sé la historia, ¿alguien la sabe bien?— Stan dijo emocionado.

No eran de aquí, él y Josh. Estaban de visita en casa de Luke hasta el retorno a clases.

Solo así se explicaba que nunca hubiera oído la leyenda, e incluso preguntara por ella.

El sentido común te decía que hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

Pero él era una de esas personas a las cuales el alcohol y las drogas volvían incluso más estúpidas de lo usual.

— No lo creo, solo he oído retazos de ella— Luke declaró.

— Harry la sabe, ¿no es así, bebé?— Nick dijo entonces.

Yo solo lo miré fijamente, por encima de mi taza humeante de té mezclado con algo, antes de darle un sorbo lento y profundo, que me comprara tiempo.

No quería estar aquí, no de verdad.

Pero hay un punto cuando estoy borracho o drogado en el cual me siento tan solo...

Así que solo acabé siendo arrastrado aquí está vez.

Dije:

— No es buena idea hablar de ello. No aquí, de todos los lugares.

— ¿Por qué es una mala idea?— Stan se inclinó hacia mí, emocionado.

— Cosas malas les suceden a las personas curiosas. Es mejor no tentar al destino— zanje.

— Oh, vamos. No me dirás que tú también crees en esos cuentos, Harold— Nick se burló.

Y no lo hacía, de verdad que no.

Pero yo no quería hablar de él, no esta noche ni ninguna próxima.

No frente a la casa donde supuestamente el monstruo devoraba los huesos de sus víctimas, sin dejar nada.

— Creo que es mejor que volvamos a casa ahora— sugerí, poniéndome de pie entonces.

— Es un marica gallina, después de todo— Josh se burlo.

— Alguien debería darle una lección al marica— Stan secundó, y entonces sacó algo de sus ropas, que brilló a la luz de las llamas.

Era un cuchillo.

Yo solo los miré impactado, porque ¿qué diablos?

No estaba acostumbrado a la homofobia extrema, incluso viviendo en un pequeño pueblo como West Stewartstown.

— Chicos, deberían relajarse ahora— Luke señaló débilmente.

Su voz estaba temblando, y supe que él no controlaría a sus amigos. Estos no le hacían caso.

Comencé a preguntarme si debería estar corriendo lejos, en vez de pie congelado, mirándolos como estúpido.

Nick dijo molesto:

— Yo soy un marica también, ¿tienes un problema con eso, idiota?

Se puso delante de mí, entre ellos y yo.

Y entonces Stan y Josh rieron divertidos.

— Solo estábamos bromeando, tortolitos, de verdad. Ya relájense.

Pero yo no quería relajarme. Quería gritar y golpear algo.

Dije:

— ¿Por qué tienes un jodido cuchillo contigo?

Stan solo sonrió de lado, divertido.

Dijo:

— Voy a mostrártelo...— soltó.

Y entonces apretó el cuchillo contra su palma izquierda, antes de cortar.

Luego, le pasó el cuchillo a Josh, quien hizo exactamente lo mismo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda, pendejos?!— Luke gritó histérico.

Yo solo miré con horror como la sangre goteaba de sus palmas abiertas, sobre el suelo helado.

Nick dijo:

— Hijos de puta...

— Están dementes...—susurré a mi vez.

— Leímos en internet que puedes despertar a un Wendigo antes del invierno, si le ofrendas tu sangre voluntariamente— Josh dijo.

— Vamos a hacerlo, todos nosotros— Stan secundó.

Luke dijo:

— Yo no haré eso, olvídenlo...— pero sonaba algo lento por las drogas.

Y cuando Stan y Josh lo sujetaron, no puso mucha resistencia.

Ellos cortaron su mano, un corte superficial, pero debió doler como la mierda.

Josh gritó entonces, y se sacudió un poco, mientras veíamos la sangre gotear de su palma abierta.

Nick dijo:

— Esta aún es una mala idea.

Pero sus ojos estaban brillantes mientras miraba la sangre y tomaba el cuchillo.

Cuando cortó su palma, nada pasó.

Se encogió de hombros y dijo:

— Bueno, lo intenté al menos.

— Harry, solo quedas tu— Josh señaló.

Yo lo miré, y luego al cuchillo ensangrentado que me tendía.

No quería hacerlo, no realmente.

Pero sentía mi cuerpo débil por las drogas. Incluso si corría, no llegaría lejos.

¿De verdad quería enfrentarme a la ira de dos locos?

Después de todo, sólo era un corte estúpido, sanaría.

E incluso si la leyenda fuera cierta, que no lo era, había leído en alguna parte que para que estos rituales funcionen en realidad debes creer en aquello que estas invocando.

Y yo no creía en el Wendigo, claro que no.

Solo era un cuento para dormir, para asustar a los niños y mantenerlos lejos del bosque.

Los bosques del norte eran mortales en invierno. Muchos habían perdido sus vidas, congelados.

Tomé el cuchillo y corté mi palma. Pero el mango estaba resbaloso por la sangre, y acabe enterrándolo más profundo de lo que me hubiera gustado.

Mi sangre solo manaba y manaba de la herida abierta, sin parar.

— Jesús...— oí a Nick jadear sorprendido.

Pero mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse.

Lo último que recuerdo haber visto es a Ouroboros, la cabaña de los horrores, raída y solitaria a la distancia.

Y el sonido del viento en mis oídos, llamándome.

Mío..., el viento susurró.

Cerré mis ojos.

* * *

Cuando abrí mis ojos de nuevo, estábamos Nick y yo solos, aún en la fogata, la cabaña de los horrores a la distancia.

Intenté no fijarme en ella, mientras me centraba en los débiles rayos de sol que se filtraban por las copas de los árboles.

— ¿Qué paso?— susurré, mi voz ronca. Dios, mi cabeza dolía. Mi mano dolía también.

Miré hacia abajo y me encontré con un vendaje blanco y pulcro en ella.

Entonces recordé lo sucedido anoche.

Tensándome, me levante rápidamente del regazo de mi mejor amigo.

— ¿Dónde están?— pregunté. Y Dios, mi voz sonaba asustada.

— Se han ido— Nick dijo tranquilamente.

— ¿Y Luke?— inquirí confundido.

— Bueno, se fue con ellos.

— Hugh, ¿seguro que él estaba bien?— dije preocupado.

— Claro, ya deja de preocuparte, Harry— Nick me cortó.

— ¡¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe cuando estas cubierto de sangre?!— grité, señalando su cara y ropas.

— Tranquilo. Es solo tu sangre. Sangraste mucho anoche, ¿recuerdas?— pregunto nervioso.

— Lo siento...— dije apenado— Creí que quizás ellos te lastimaron. Anoche fue tan surrealista...

— Lo sé. Nunca volveré a beber— Nick juró una vez, antes de tenderme algo— Come— dijo.

Miré hacia abajo a lo que me tendía. Y sonreí al notar que era una tira de carne seca. Cecina.

Nick las llevaba contigo a todas partes desde el año pasado.

Era un completo adicto a ellas, y solo ocasionalmente me dejaba comerlas.

No lo veía seguido, solo en verano, porque estudiaba en la universidad, lejos.

— ¿Vas a irte de vuelta?— pregunte triste, mientras le daba un mordisco a la carne, conteniendo un gemido.

— Eso me temo— Nick dijo, sonriendo divertido al verme comer— Pero volveré para la fiesta de Halloween.

— Tú y las fiestas tienen una relación seria, ¿debería ponerme celoso?— dije.

— Nah, sigues siendo mi chico favorito— Nick exclamo, abrazándome.

— Mas te vale— amenace, pero no era serio.

Entonces nos pusimos de pie y regresamos a casa.

Afortunadamente, Nick vivía solo, así que no tenía que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

Yo por mi parte, estaba nervioso mientras pedaleaba de regreso a casa.

Esperaba que mis padres no notaran mi ausencia.

Debía cambiarme e ir a clases pronto, o seguro sospecharían.

Cansado, solté un suspiro al viento, mientras pedaleaba.

No pensé en el monstruo en ese momento. Quizás debí haberlo hecho.

* * *

𝖂𝖎𝖓𝖈𝖍𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖗

Los dos hombres jóvenes esperaron un tiempo, hasta que los jóvenes se pusieron de pie y se fueron.

— Pensé que nunca se irían...—el más bajo gruñó frustrado.

— Si bueno, deja de quejarte y ayúdame a limpiar esta mierda...— el más alto señaló firme.

Ambos bordearon la cabaña en medio del bosque.

Se llamaba Ouroboros, pero los locales la apodaron la casa de los horrores.

Por lo general estaba desierta. Su propietario no regresaría hasta bien entrado el invierno.

Y entonces se marcharía al derretirse la última nevada.

Ambos hombres contemplaron con asco los cadáveres de los tres hombres jóvenes.

Estaban semi-mordisqueados y la piel había sido arrancada a tiras de ellos.

— Recuérdame nuevamente porque sigo en el negocio familiar...— el más bajo gruñó frustrado, antes de comenzar a empaquetar los cuerpos, limpiando la escena.

No era como si alguien del pueblo fuera a venir por estos lares, exactamente.

Pero como habían demostrado las víctimas de anoche, las anomalías suceden, y la estupidez humana no tiene límites.

— Porque aunque te quejes, la muerte es un gran negocio y lo sabes— el más alto señalo lacónico.

— Tendremos que decirle al viejo que haga el reporte de la autopsia de estos con cuidado— señaló el más bajo.

— Escribirá: MUERTE POR ANIMAL SALVAJE como con todos. La gente no hace preguntas.

— ¿Crees que deberíamos preocuparnos por este pequeño intento de ritual de invocación?— el más alto preguntó.

— Yo diría que no funcionó para nada. Y luce más como un ritual de apareamiento, si me lo preguntas— el más bajo dijo.

— Pequeños traviesos, ¿no es así? Coqueteando con el peligro...— el más bajo se burló.

— Algo me dice que tu sabrías todo sobre coquetear con el peligro, ¿eh?— el más alto se burló a su vez.

— Cállate, Sammy, y ayúdame a llevarlos al auto, joder...— el más bajo se quejó, arrastrando los cadáveres al interior de un viejo Impala negro, restaurado.

Por un momento, mientras el más bajo sonreía al más alto, sus ojos se pusieron negros por completo.

Pero el bosque siguió en silencio, el tiempo corriendo exactamente como hasta entonces.

No era la cosa más extraña que sucedía en aquel lugar.

El bosque guardaba sus secretos celosamente.

Un amante oscuro, frío y letal.

Y ahora la dulce sangre joven se filtraba en el suelo, absorbida por sus raíces.

El viento inhaló profundo. Una. Dos veces. Y exhaló.

La siguiente vez, algo volvió a la vida en el medio del bosque.

Lub Dub. Lub dub...

El helado corazón latía de nuevo, mientras su propietario dormía tranquilamente.

Pronto, el monstruo despertaría. Seguramente olería la sangre joven. Y se desataría el infierno.

Y se desataría el infierno


	2. Chapter 2

𝐏𝐮𝐞𝐝𝐨 𝐥𝐢𝐦𝐩𝐢𝐚𝐫 𝐦𝐢 𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐞𝐧𝐜𝐢𝐚  
𝐒𝐢 𝐬𝐨𝐲 𝐝𝐢𝐟𝐞𝐫𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐞 𝐝𝐞𝐥 𝐫𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐨, ¿𝐓𝐞𝐧𝐠𝐨 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐜𝐨𝐫𝐫𝐞𝐫 𝐲 𝐞𝐬𝐜𝐨𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐫𝐦𝐞?  
𝐍𝐮𝐧𝐜𝐚 𝐝𝐢𝐣𝐞 𝐪𝐮𝐞 𝐪𝐮𝐢𝐞𝐫𝐨 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐨,𝐄𝐬𝐭𝐚 𝐜𝐚𝐫𝐠𝐚 𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐨 𝐚 𝐦𝐢́,  
𝐘 𝐞𝐬𝐭𝐚́ 𝐡𝐞𝐜𝐡𝐚 𝐝𝐞𝐧𝐭𝐫𝐨 𝐝𝐞 𝐜𝐚𝐬𝐚.

𝐌𝐨𝐧𝐬𝐭𝐫𝐮𝐨 🍁 𝐈𝐦𝐚𝐠𝐢𝐧𝐚 𝐝𝐫𝐚𝐠𝐨𝐧𝐞𝐬

𝟏𝟗𝟗𝟏

𝔏𝔬𝔲𝔦𝔰

El monstruo despertó temprano ese año.

Abrió sus ojos azules como el hielo y contempló confundido las hojas anaranjadas que rodeaban su guarida.

Al principio, se preguntó que habría interrumpido su hibernación.

Entonces lo olió, un aroma delicioso. Incluso más que la carne humana.

Olía como el rocío del verano, y las flores de primavera.

Y el aroma venía del pueblo.

Se puso de pie, como un cervatillo recién nacido, sus piernas escuálidas y torpes.

Estaba hambriento, tan hambriento...

Camino sin rumbo por el bosque terroso por lo que parecieron horas.

Hasta que llegó a la carretera, donde casi muere atropellado por un auto, que frenó de golpe al chocar contra su cuerpo delgado, haciéndolo volar por los aires como un fantasma.

— Oh por Dios, oh por Dios...— un hombre joven se bajó del vehículo, corriendo hacia donde él estaba, tendido en el pavimento caliente, los restos del sol otoñal parpadeando sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucede?— una mujer joven dijo, bajando a su vez del vehículo, para ver que sucedía— ¡¿Atropellamos a un niño?!- exclamó medio histérica al verlo— ¡Oh por Dios, está muerto!

— ¡No lo sé!— su marido gimió angustiado, pasándose una mano el cabello con nerviosismo.

— Bueno, ve a verlo, ¡maldición, James!— la mujer juró, pateando la tierra con ganas.

El hombre, James, se acercó a él, cauteloso al principio, aunque luego su cautela se volvió confusión, cuando vio las astas de venado saliendo de la cabeza del niño.

— ¿Jules? ¿Ves algún ciervo atropellado por allí?— el hombre preguntó confundido.

— ¿Un ciervo?— su mujer replicó molesta— ¿Qué demonios? ¡Solo atropellamos algo y eso es un niño, James! ¡Deja de buscar excusas, eso es todo lo que haces!

— Yo no...— el marido comenzó a decir, cuando el cuerpo delante de ellos movió un brazo.

— ¡Oh por Dios, está vivo!— la mujer chilló, acercándose al niño rápidamente— Cariño, ¿puedes oírme? Respira tranquilo— le dijo, antes de gritar: — ¡James, llama a una jodida ambulancia ahora!

Su marido marcó el teléfono, sus cejas fruncidas en confusión mientras miraba a su esposa.

— Yo... ¿no te parece raro? ¡Tiene cuernos saliendo de su jodida cabeza! ¡Y vello facial de semanas! ¡Y está desnudo!— su marido chilló nervioso.

— No seas ridículo, James. Anoche fue domingo. Ya sabes cómo se ponen de locos los universitarios los fines de semana...— su esposa dijo comprensiva— Deja de pretender no haber sido un muchacho de fraternidad, querido— ella dijo, recordando tiempos mejores.

Su esposo se abstuvo de decir que no había una maldita universidad cerca, porque estaban exactamente en algún punto de la carretera en medio de las montañas del norte.

En eso, el teléfono dejo de sonar, y alguien del otro lado dijo:

— 911, ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

— Hola, sí. Mi esposa y yo atropellamos a un niño...joven, universitario ebrio, tal vez— James se obligó a decir. Un silencio se produjo en la otra línea, entonces alguien dijo:

— ¿Dónde se encuentra ahora señor?

— En la ruta, con el niño...joven. Hum...en algún lado de la ruta 3, cerca de West algo.

— ¿West Stewartown, señor?— la voz del otro lado dijo, sonando de repente seria.

— ¡Sí, eso!— el hombre repitió aliviado.

— Muy bien señor, aguarde allí, la ayuda va en camino— el hombre dijo, y entonces cortó.

— ¿Hola...?— James dijo incrédulo, pero solo ruido blanco le devolvió la llamada.

— ¿Qué dijeron?— la mujer preguntó atemorizada.

— Ellos...enviarán a alguien.

— Oh, bueno...— la mujer comenzó. Pero entonces hubo un quejido debajo de él, y unos increíbles ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada— ¡Despertó!— ella chilló a su marido, antes de darse cuenta de su error, y decir en voz más baja: — Hola, cariño. Vas a estar bien... ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Yo...— el niño dijo con la voz rasposa— Hum...Lou.

— Lou, ¿eh? ¡¿Qué hacías corriendo en el bosque desnudo?! ¡Casi te mato!— James chilló molesto, haciendo al niño hacer una mueca de dolor.

— ¡James, déjalo en paz! No lo escuches, ¿necesitas algo?— la mujer preguntó, acariciando el cabello del chico en una especie de trance, sin apartar sus ojos de él.

— Comida...creo— Lou dijo mirándolos con vacilación, mientras Jules asentía, como si eso tuviera completo sentido.

— ¡Comida!— James se burló— ¡Si estás en los huesos! ¡¿Qué eres?! ¡¿Un jodido junkie exhibicionista?!— Él se burlo.

— ¡James! ¡Ya basta!— Jules le reprendió abrazando a Lou contra sí.

— ¡Es cierto! ¡Mira sus brazos! ¡Puedo contar sus costillas desde aquí!— James chilló.

— No le hagas caso, te conseguiré algo de comida, cariño, ¿eso está bien?— Jules le preguntó a Louis, quien asintió una vez, sus ojos azules ardiendo de deseo cuando el delicioso aroma de la mujer invadió sus fosas nasales.

No olía a rocío de verano, ni a flores de primavera. Sin embargo, serviría de momento.

— Lo siento tanto...— Louis dijo entonces, y Jules no pudo preguntarle a qué se refería, porque entonces su cuello estaba roto, como quebrar una rama, la sangre caliente manando de su cuello. Y Louis no pudo resistir darle una probada tentativa.

Mmm...deliciosa.

— ¡¿Qué carajos...?!— James chilló entonces, intentando huir de él, retrocediendo frenéticamente, como un conejo asustado— ¡¿Qué demonios eres?!— el hombre chilló, tomando un arma de su guantera, y disparando dos veces, justo en el centro del pecho del joven.

Pero las balas le rebotaron como si fueran de goma, y el niño hizo una mueca de disgusto.

James comprendió, demasiado tarde, que Louis no podía sangrar, porque no tenía sangre humana.

— ¡Aléjate, demonio! ¡Déjame en paz!— James chilló.

Louis consideró su propuesta. Acababa de despertar de su larga siesta y en realidad estaba hambriento. El pequeño cuerpo de Jules no saciaría su apetito voraz.

Además, los humanos tendían a ir con el cuento cuando los dejaba libres. Y no podía permitirse ser cazado por aficionados otra vez, claro que no.

— Lo siento...— repitió con voz ronca, una lenta sonrisa arrastrándose en su boca blanca como la cal.

Lo siguiente fue que James también estaba muerto. Pobres, parecían buenas personas.

Pero a veces las buenas personas también sufrían muertes horribles. Louis sabía eso muy bien.

Mientras comía a Jules, sentado desnudo en la ruta vacía, pensó de nuevo en qué le habría despertado de su siesta antes de tiempo.

Aún le parecía recordar el olor, tan delicioso como el más tentador pecado.

Pero su cabeza dolía, y aún se sentía como un ciervo recién nacido.

Necesitaba planear que hacer, y hacerlo pronto.

Entonces, el aroma le golpeó de nuevo.

Venía del bosque, pero el rastro se alejaba y corría a lo largo de la carretera pavimentada.

Casi se desmaya, así de intenso era el aroma. Así de apetitoso.

Se le hizo la boca agua y sintió su miembro ponerse duro.

Se limpió los restos de sangre y tripas que le colgaban de la boca y cubrían su cuerpo desnudo con la destrozada ropa de Jules, antes de ponerse en pie.

Sin prisa, metió los restos del cuerpo de Jules en la cajuela del auto, antes de quitarle la ropa a su esposo y ponérsela él mismo. Le iba algo grande, pero funcionaría de momento.

Entonces, James fue a hacerle compañía a su esposa en el maletero del coche.

Louis subió al asiento del conductor, el motor aun en marcha, y se dispuso a seguir el delicioso rastro del aroma del rocío y las flores.

* * *

𝑆𝑡𝑦𝑙𝑒𝑠

La pareja de ancianos estaba sentada en el porche de su casa, ubicada en el medio de West Stewartstown, cuando vieron al joven descender del coche.

Era delgado, demasiado para ser natural, sus huesos y venas destacando incluso en la distancia, y la mujer sospechó que estaba metido en las drogas, o quizás tuviera uno de esos nuevos males, trastornos alimenticios, les decían.

No fue hasta que el extraño se detuvo a solo unos pies de distancia de ellos, que tanto ella como su marido jadearon.

— ¡Tú! — Su marido jadeo sorprendido— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Largo!— jadeó.

El joven, sin embargo, se veía igual de sorprendido de verlos. Pero luego, una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió en su boca. Una boca demasiado roja, y ella juraba que vio restos de carne en los dientes del monstruo.

Ahora que lo notaba mejor, llevaba ropas demasiado largas para ser suyas, y la sangre manchaba algunas partes.

— Vaya, vaya...el destino es una perra fría, ciertamente— el monstruo dijo, aún sonriente— ¿Ésta es su casa, asesinos?— dijo divertido, mientras escaneaba la casa. Las aletas de su nariz se movían como si olfateara algo, y por como lucían sus ojos, debía gustarle lo que olía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Windigo?— ella repitió la pregunta de su marido, intentando no entrar en pánico, e ignorando sabiamente la provocación del joven. Después de todo, era cierto— Estás un poco demasiado lejos de casa para tu propio bien...— dijo, la amenaza implícita colgando entre ellos, en un pesado silencio— Eso no es...

— Casa— el monstruo repitió, interrumpiéndola, luciendo divertido— Casa... ¿es esta su casa?— insistió.

— ¿Recién despiertas? Aún estamos a fines de septiembre— ella evadió a su vez— Un poco temprano, ¿no crees? Y te apesta el aliento— señaló con frialdad.

— Eso es porque llevo durmiendo seis meses y acabo de cargarme a una mujer en la ruta 3, Señora— el monstruo dijo, sonando perturbadoramente casual y respetuoso.

— Oh Dios mío...—su marido dijo molesto— Ya vuelve a tu casa de los horrores y déjanos morir en paz— pidió molesto.

— No he venido aquí por ustedes...— el monstruo señaló entonces, sonando molesto— Algo me despertó antes. Un olor diferente en el bosque. Sublime...Me recordó la primavera y el verano. El sol sobre mi piel, y el aroma de las flores.

— ¡¿Y?! ¡No es nuestro problema! ¡Vete, o llamaremos a la policía, ahora!— su marido gritó. Ella pensó que tal vez vio a su vecina espiar por la cortina. Pero, si ella era inteligente, no saldría a ayudarles. Nadie lo haría, en realidad.

— Gracioso que quieras llamar a la ley, ¿deseas morir en prisión, viejo?— el monstruo se burló.

Su marido estaba furioso, pero temeroso con justa razón. Apretó las manos en puños, hasta que finalmente dijo:

— Bien, ¿Qué pasa con ese olor?

— Es floral y pluvial, sale del bosque, sube por la carretera y acaba aquí. Creo que podría ser mi pareja...—el monstruo balbuceó, su atención claramente lejos de la conversación.

— ¡¿Pareja?!— Su marido se burló— ¡Tú no tienes pareja! ¡Eso es un mito!

— No creo que puedas decir que es un mito, conmigo aquí de pie...— el monstruo se burló— Además, dije "creo". A lo mejor solo decida cenarla esta noche...— provoco.

— Bueno, no vamos a detenerte, aunque quisiera...—la mujer susurro.

— Fuertes palabras— el monstruo declaró— ya que el olor acaba en su casa.

Eso hizo a ambos ancianos jadear, antes de decir:

— Patrañas, largo de aquí, Satanás.

Y:

— ¡Deja en paz a mi familia! ¡O te mataré!

Pero nada de eso hizo mella en el ser inmortal, que solo dijo:

— ¿Quién vive en la casa? ¿Alguno de ustedes fue al bosque? No entiendo que está pasando...

— Nadie de esta casa va nunca al bosque. Está prohibido desde siempre...— el anciano rumió.

— ¿No entiendes lo que está pasando? ¡Entonces largo!— la mujer dijo.

— Quiero conocerle— el monstruo dijo entonces.

— ¡¿Perdón?!— Ambos dijeron a la vez— ¡No conocerás a nadie porque nadie fue a ningún bosque!

Entonces una voz gritó desde el interior:

— ¡Abuela! ¡Necesito que me des los viejos tiradores del abuelo! ¡Para el disfraz de Halloween! ¡No los encuentro!— una voz dijo, gruesa, y el monstruo sonrió encantado. Era el mismo olor, pero más intenso. A rocío de verano y flores de primavera. Pensó que nunca volvería a oler algo así otra vez. Y era sublime. Milagroso. Delicioso.

* * *

𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲

Harry se asomó fuera de la casa, lo suficiente para ver a sus abuelos hablando con un extraño, cuyo rostro estaba oculto de su vista, aunque lucía como un indigente junkie.

Curioso, él pensaba que conocía a todos los problemáticos en su pequeño pueblo.

— Yo...hum...Volveré en un rato...— dijo confundido, cuando no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

— ¡No!— su abuela chilló entonces, frenética— ¡Permanece en la casa!— su abuela dijo, sonando bastante alterada. Se veía pálida, y ahora que se fijaba, su abuelo estaba tenso también. Por un momento, temió que el indigente amenazará a sus abuelos por dinero, o algo.

— ¿Está todo bien?— inquirió, su voz gruesa vacilante.

— Todo perfecto. Solo charlando con un viejo amigo que sirvió en el Golfo— el abuelo dijo sonriendo con calma.

— Harreh, cariño, vuelve a la casa. Iré en un rato a buscar tu traje...— su abuela dijo tranquila.

Harry parpadeó confuso, antes de mirar de nuevo al extraño. Un ex combatiente explicaría su estado deplorable, y tal vez había estado viendo demasiadas series policiales para su propio bien.

— De acuerdo...—dijo lentamente— Si me necesitan, griten. Estaré en el living.

— Claro, cariño. Eres muy atento— su abuela señaló.

— Un dulce niño, claramente...— el extraño agregó. Su voz sonaba cadavérica, como si su hubiera fumado varios paquetes de puros. Y Harry estaba seguro que fue eso lo que le hizo temblar de nuevo, y no otra cosa.

— Hum...Gracias, Johnny— dijo divertido— Sé un buen chico rural y no causes problemas...— no pudo evitar burlarse. Vio la mirada de terror en los ojos de sus abuelos, pero para su sorpresa, el extrañó solo rió.

Y Dios, como un loco podía sonar así. Como, campanillas agitadas por el viento. Joder. Harry sintió sus mejillas enrojecer.

— Gracioso— el hombrecito les dijo a sus abuelos, como si eso no fuera obvio— Está bien, hace falta humor en el frío y la nieve. Para sobrevivir al invierno del bosque...— señaló, mirando a Harry como si supiera algo que él ignoraba.

— Yo...no se supone que vaya al bosque...— Harry señaló rápidamente. Pero su voz se elevó aguda, traicionándolo. El extraño también lo oyó. El sonrió y dijo:

— ¿Qué hacías anoche en el bosque, Harreh? Seguro tus abuelos te dijeron que no vayas allí. Es peligroso— el extraño dijo divertido. Harry vio como sus abuelos se sorprendían ante sus palabras. Entonces su abuela dijo:

— ¿Harry?

Y su abuelo:

— ¡¿Fuiste al bosque, Harold?!

— Yo...cuando volvía de lo de Nick se me rompió la cadena de la bici, ¿vale? Tuve que caminar de regreso. Y estaba oscuro. Creo que en algún punto me caí. Tal vez sangré un poco...— dijo, levantando su mano derecha, donde el vendaje blanco todavía estaba envuelto con firmeza.

— ¡Santo Dios!— su abuela dijo.

— ¡Ustedes chicos son estúpidos!!— Su abuelo señaló.

El extraño dijo:

— Creo que fue el olor de tu sangre en el bosque lo que me despertó...— su mirada no se apartó de Harry en ningún momento.

Y vaya si eso no fue suficiente para hacer que Harry huyera como la mierda lejos de allí. De regreso a su casa, a la seguridad de su hogar. Aún podía escuchar la risa de campanillas del extraño, burlándose de su patética mentira.

* * *

𝑆𝑡𝑦𝑙𝑒𝑠

— Bueno, gracias por aclarar mis dudas, asesinos. Los veré en el infierno— el monstruo dijo alegre, caminando lejos de ellos, de regreso a su auto nuevo.

— ¡Espera! ¡No puedes llevártelo! ¡Es nuestro nieto!— la pareja exclamó jadeante.

— Ahora es mío. Cernunnos me lo ha ofrendado para Samhain y ustedes no van a quitármelo, humanos.

— ¡Por favor!— la mujer suplico— ¡Es nuestro único nieto!

— Lo siento...— el monstruo dijo— Pero estoy demasiado solo y hambriento, y nada me detendrá de tenerlo. Pueden considerarlo su pago por el favor que me deben...

— Dijiste que era suficiente con tener su cuerpo...

— Digo muchas cosas— el monstruo dijo crípticamente— Pero mis palabras se las lleva el viento.

— Por favor...— la mujer susurró. Pero el monstruo ya se alejaba, levantando polvo por el camino de tierra.

— Maldita sea. Maldita sea...— el anciano repitió, golpeando el suelo con molestia.

Ellos se preguntaron si algún Dios en alguna parte podría salvar a su nieto del monstruo.

* * *

𝖂𝖎𝖓𝖈𝖍𝖊𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖗

Cuando la ambulancia llegó al punto estimado, los paramédicos miraron confusos la carretera vacía.

— Jodidos bromistas de mierda...— su hermano se quejó y Sam solo asintió con la cabeza, como comprendiéndolo.

— Estoy tan harto de las cosas raras que pasan en este jodido pueblo de mierda...— Dean repitió— ¿Recuérdame por qué acepté permanecer en el negocio familiar?— el joven se quejó, pasando sus manos por el cabello castaño corto.

— Por eso...— Sam dijo, señalando algo en el suelo. Dean se volvió, solo para encontrarse con una enorme mancha roja en el pavimento.

— Mierda...— el joven dijo— ¿Alguna idea de cómo limpiar sangre humana del suelo, Sammy?— rió medio histérico.

— No realmente— el castaño dijo lacónico— Podríamos solo pintarla de negro. Derramar petróleo o aceite...Repavimentar llevará mucho trabajo.

— La temporada de Wendigos se adelantó este año y es una putada— Dean dijo entonces.

— Amén— Sam le secundó.

Ambos sabían bien que las muertes no hacían más que empezar.

Entonces, sonó un pitido del teléfono. Y Dean sacó su dinosaurio para ver el mensaje escrito en él.

𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚍𝚘́𝚗 𝚙𝚘𝚛 𝚎𝚕 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚊𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚎, 𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚌𝚘𝚜. 𝚁𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚎́𝚗 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚙𝚒𝚎𝚛𝚝𝚘. 𝙻𝚊 𝚙𝚛𝚘́𝚡𝚒𝚖𝚊 𝚟𝚎𝚣 𝚜𝚎𝚛𝚎́ 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚒𝚓𝚘. 𝙻𝚘 𝚙𝚛𝚘𝚖𝚎𝚝𝚘 - 𝙻.

Dean le mostró el mensaje a su hermano, quien bufó exasperado, antes de escribir una respuesta:

𝙻𝚊𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚕𝚊𝚋𝚛𝚊𝚜 𝚜𝚎 𝚕𝚊𝚜 𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚟𝚊 𝚎𝚕 𝚟𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚘, 𝚓𝚞𝚗𝚔𝚒𝚎.

Pasó un rato hasta que el mensaje sonara de vuelta. Decía:

¿𝚂𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚜 𝚜𝚒 𝚕𝚘𝚜 𝚖𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚞𝚘𝚜 𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚗 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚓𝚊?

Gimió exasperado, antes de responder lo mejor posible:

𝚀𝚞𝚎́𝚍𝚊𝚝𝚎 𝚎𝚗 𝚕𝚊 𝚙𝚞𝚝𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚋𝚊𝚗̃𝚊, ¿𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚍𝚘? 𝚅𝚊𝚖𝚘𝚜 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚊́.

* * *

𝐍/𝐀: 𝐋𝐨 𝐮́𝐥𝐭𝐢𝐦𝐨 𝐞𝐬 𝐚𝐧𝐚𝐜𝐫𝐨́𝐧𝐢𝐜𝐨. 𝐄𝐥 𝐩𝐫𝐢𝐦𝐞𝐫 𝐦𝐞𝐧𝐬𝐚𝐣𝐞 𝐝𝐞 𝐭𝐞𝐱𝐭𝐨 𝐟𝐮𝐞 𝐦𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐚𝐝𝐨 𝐞𝐧 𝐥𝐚 𝐍𝐚𝐯𝐢𝐝𝐚𝐝 𝐝𝐞 𝟏𝟗𝟗𝟐.


	3. Chapter 3

𝑩𝒆𝒃𝒆́, 𝒕𝒆 𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒚 𝒄𝒂𝒛𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒐 𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒂 𝒏𝒐𝒄𝒉𝒆

𝑪𝒂𝒛𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒓𝒕𝒆 𝒗𝒊𝒗𝒐

𝑪𝒐𝒎𝒐 𝒂𝒏𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒍𝒆𝒔

𝑨𝒏𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒍𝒆𝒔 🍁 𝑴𝒂𝒓𝒐𝒐𝒏 𝟓

 

𝟏𝟗𝟗𝟏  
𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲

Recuerdo particularmente bien esa noche. Corría viento, lo cual, desde luego, puso a la gente del pueblo nerviosa. Mi abuela susurraba a mi abuelo por lo bajo, sentados en el sofá de la sala, mientras miraban una vieja película de terror en televisión:

— Él está viniendo, puedo sentirlo por la forma en la que el viento cambia, ¿no lo oyes, cariño...?— ella decía cuando creía que yo no estaba prestando atención.

Ah, pero lo hacía.

Estaba algo distraído pensando en mi disfraz de Halloween a último minuto, lo admito.

Pero eso no significaba que de repente me hubiera vuelto sordo, abuela. Además, aún recordaba al loco del Golfo que nos había visitado el mes pasado. Sólo pensar en él me daba escalofríos. Y ni siquiera hablemos de lo que pasó en el bosque aquella noche de Septiembre.

— Cariño, hoy es jueves. Y mañana tienes escuela, ¿estás seguro de que quieres salir de fiesta entre semana?— Anne, mi madre, se asomó desde la cocina, sosteniendo un paño entre sus manos, mientras comenzaba a desatarse el delantal que se había puesto para hacer el pie de calabaza que planeábamos comer el domingo.

— Mamá...ya tengo 18, ¿de verdad necesito tu permiso para salir?— me quejo, mientras acomodo mi traje de Halloween: una camisa a cuadros verde y azul, chaleco marrón y pantalones cargo, con zapatos marrones relucientes. Y los viejos tiradores del abuelo. Bueno, tal vez no es tan improvisado, después de todo. Pero no les diré eso a mis amigos.

Estoy aplicándome la gomina en mi cabello rizado, acomodándolo hacia los lados, mientras me contemplo en el espejo ovalado del pequeño pasillo, cuando mi padre me sale de detrás mío de la nada, dándome un susto de muerte.

— Joder, tu puta madre...— digo, llevándome una mano al pecho, dejando caer el peine al suelo. Veo como mi madre hace una mueca, y mi abuela entonces grita desde el sofá:

— ¡Eso les diré de ti a tus hijos cuando vengan de visita!— haciendo que yo y papá nos miremos serios, antes de estallar en carcajadas.

— Entonces...¿de qué se supone que vas vestido esta vez, Harry?— Papá dice, dándome un golpe cariñoso en la espalda, mientras me tiende las gafas de montura negra, sin los vidrios, que tienen pegada una cinta de papel en la unión del medio. Las tomo sonriente, empujándolas sobre mi nariz, antes de decir balbuceante:

— Soy Ma...Ma...Marcel está noche, papá. Ya sabes, so...so...solo otro alter más de...e...e Las tropas de Truddi...—bromeó, sabiendo que papá detestó cada segundo de esa cosa cuando la pasaron por la tele la primavera pasada.

— Por Dios, no me hagas acordar de esa bazofia...— el hombre dice, llevándose una mano al pecho con horror— Además, tartamudeas mal. Debes tro...o...opezar má...a..as en las vo...o...ocales— él se burla— Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi adorada esposa?— dice caminando hacia mi madre, antes de que ambos se den un dulce beso justo delante de mí. Cuando mi madre hace un ruidito entusiasmado desde el fondo de su garganta, digo:

— Correcto...Este es mi momento para salir. ¡Regreso tarde! ¡O tal vez no regrese! ¡Iré a lo de Ellis!— digo, comenzando a salir por la puerta.

— ¡No bebas demasiado y no embaraces a ninguna jovencita!!— Mi padre grita, pero ya estoy tomando mi bicicleta estacionada en el porche y subiéndome en ella.

— ¡No te embaraces tú, Harreh!— oigo que la abuela grita desde dentro de la casa.

— ¡No lo haré abuela!!— digo divertido, comenzando a pedalear la vieja bicicleta. Entre el estirón que me he pegado a fines del año pasado, y el hecho de que la tengo desde antes de que pudiera eyacular, es señal de que debo cambiar de medio de transporte y pronto.

— ¡Y no se les ocurra entrar al bosque! ¡Cuidado con el...!— mi abuela está diciendo, pero ya me he alejado demasiado por el camino de tierra desierto, y su voz ya no es audible, incluso en el silencio de la noche, en un pueblo pequeño como West Stewartstown.

De todas, formas, no necesito que lo haga. Sé perfectamente cómo termina la frase. No han dejado de repetírmela desde que tengo memoria, cada vez que salgo de casa, sin excepción:

No vayas al bosque. Ten cuidado con el Wendigo. Él cena jovencitos lindos como tú, Harreh.

Bufo exasperado al recordar sus palabras en mi mente, mientras pedaleo con más fuerzas por el camino desierto. A mis costados, los campos de manzanos van pasando a toda velocidad, los colores cálidos desvaneciéndose a medida que cae la noche. Más allá, el bosque permanece verde, aún indiferente al cambio de estación. Detrás de mí, de repente el viento sopla con fuerza, despeinando mi cabello ligeramente, y arrojando el chaquetón marrón que llevo puesto hacia atrás con fuerza.

— Harreeh...— me parece que alguien susurra mi nombre. Pero solo estoy sugestionado, me recuerdo. Sólo es el viento que silba con fuerza en mis oídos, mientras acelero aún más por la carretera desierta— Harreh...

Pronto, llegaré a la casa de Ellie, donde beberemos alguna mierda barata que alguien decidió arrojar al tradicional ponche de sidra de la madre de Ellie, para hacerlo un poco más pasable.

Y entonces bailaremos toda la noche, hasta perder la conciencia. Hasta que olvide que soy un mariquita viviendo en un pueblo de mierda, donde todos están locos y creen cuentos de terror.

* * *

Finalmente he llegado a la casa de Ellie, donde está teniendo lugar la única fiesta de Halloween del pueblo. O, como a la gente de por aquí le gusta llamar a esta festividad: All Hallows Eve (Víspera de todos los santos).

No me malinterpreten, por aquel entonces yo era un negado total de cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con algo remotamente paranormal. Y disfrutaba de la noche de Halloween tanto como cualquier otro adolescente dispuesto a tener un poco de alcohol, sexo y diversión.

De lo contrario, tal vez me hubiera quedado en casa esa noche, viendo malas películas de terror repetidas en la televisión, escuchando a escondidas las extrañas conversaciones de mis abuelos; en lugar de venir a esta ridícula fiesta, donde me exponía a encontrarme con más de un ser del otro mundo. Con esa criatura de los cuentos que mi abuelo me contaba de niño: el Wendigo.

Aún hoy, no sabría decir a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que ocurrió primero. Recuerdo dejar la bicicleta tirada en el porche de Ellie, donde había algunos chicos borrachos jugando beer pong, antes de meterme dentro de la casa de tejas blancas, donde me recibió alguien con un vaso del extraño ponche listo para mí.

— Hey, amigo... ¿Qué, eres como un nerd o algo así...?— Nick dijo, mirando mi traje, demasiado ebrio como para acertar en el personaje.

— Claro, hermano...—lo tranquilicé, tomando el vaso que me tendía, y fingiendo beber, aunque en realidad solo escupí la bebida de nuevo en el vaso.— ¡Esto está muy bueno!!— grité por encima del ruido de la música. Por alguna razón incomprensible, la mierda depresiva de Nothing Compares 2 u de O'Connor sonaba en la radio sin cesar desde Enero. Juro que iba a terminar explotándome algo en el oído, con tal de no oírla más.

Ya estaba pensando en una forma de escaquearme de Nick, pues este tendía a ser un poco pegajoso de vez en cuando, pero no tuve que pensar demasiado, pues la respuesta estaba justo delante de mí, moviendo las caderas en unos ajustados Wrangler negros, y enseñándome parte de su abdomen cada vez que la corta camiseta blanca se le subía con el movimiento. Sin, embargo, dos cosas me llamaron la atención de él, aparte de su cuerpo sexy.

1\. No recordaba haberle visto antes por aquí. Y yo malditamente nunca olvidaba una cara, por lo que estaba seguro de que se trataba de alguien que no era de West Stewartstown.

2\. Llevaba unos cuernos de ciervo en la cabeza, demasiado reales para tratarse de una imitación barata. Estaba intrigado por cómo habría logrado colocárselos tan bien, pues desde aquí no se notaba que llevara ninguna vincha u otra cosa que los sostuviera. Es más, estos parecían salir directamente de su cabeza, como si se trataran de...

Rápidamente mi mente se desvió de aquel pensamiento ilógico, y antes de que pudiera pensarlo mejor, estaba caminando hacia él, con el vaso sin tocar en una mano, y todo mi cerebro en el otro.

— Hey, estaba pensando.... ¿esos son cuernos reales?— dije una vez llegue a él. Más bien, como que se lo susurré en el oído, pasando sutilmente una mano por la piel desnuda de su cadera, pegando todo mi cuerpo a su espalda. Cristo, claramente no estaba pensando lo que hacía. Y eso que llevaba allí menos de cinco minutos, y no había consumido una gota de alcohol. Pero me sentía completamente embriagado, mis sentidos obnubilados.

Era impresionante, el hechizo en el que este desconocido me tenía sumido.

Sentí entonces como se tensaba ante mi toque, deteniendo sus movimientos para darme una mirada por encima del hombro. Ojos azules como el hielo se clavaron en mi rostro, analizándome. Había dos opciones posibles: o el extraño de mirada penetrante me golpeaba en la mandíbula y me mandaba a paseo. O podría estar interesado en esta especie de ligue...lo que quiera que fuera este magnetismo que fluía entre nosotros. Dios, esperaba que no fluyera solo unilateralmente.

Cuando el extraño se pegó incluso más contra mí, casi gemí de alivio.

— ¿No eres demasiado gay para un pueblo como este?— el desconocido pregunto sonriendo, sacándome el aire de los pulmones con fuerza ante tanta belleza repentina.

— Eso depende... ¿qué hace alguien gay como tú en un pueblo como este, de cualquier manera?— pregunté de regreso, sin poder resistirme a apretar la cadera del chico con fuerza. Este hizo un ruidito bajo, antes de girarse hacia mí, de manera que quedáramos frente a frente.

— Cuido la cabaña de mi tío, por unos días. Soy Louis, por cierto. ¿Bailas, ojos verdes?— pregunto entonces, acercándose a mí nerviosamente, sus ojos azules parpadeando con rapidez, antes de desviar la mirada avergonzado.

— Ya que lo pides tan amablemente...— susurré, antes de sujetar su cintura y pegarlo más hacia mí. Ambos gemimos entonces sonoramente, al sentir como nuestras erecciones rozaban entre sí con delicadeza.

—Mmm...Aún no sé tu nombre, sin embargo...— Louis dijo entonces, pasando una mano por mi nuca, jugando con mi cabello y causándome escalofríos.

— Harry...Harry Styles— conseguí decir entonces, antes de pasar una mano por uno de los cuernos de Louis, sin poder resistirme— Son reales...— recuerdo decir entonces, mientras Louis hacía un ruidito de placer desde el fondo de su garganta, tarareando en acuerdo.

— Es un disfraz de Wendigo... ¿Te gustan los cuentos de terror, Harreh...?— Louis susurró contra mi oído, antes de morderlo con delicadeza, sacándome gemidos ahogados.

— ¡¿Qué...?!— susurré, brevemente aterrado, y Louis me sintió tensarme. Dijo:

— ¿Por qué tan serio, River Phoenix? ¿Acaso temes que vaya a comerte esta noche?— Louis rió contra mi oído, poniéndose de puntillas para estar más cerca de mí, y su voz sonó como campanillas tintineantes. Recuerdo que olía a azúcar y sentía mariposas danzar en mi vientre.

—Creo que podrías intentar hacerme lo que quieras, bonito...y te dejaría hacerlo— admití descarado.

— Bueno, tal vez lo haga después de todo. Comerte entero...—Louis aclara innecesariamente— Porque luces irresistible...— Louis susurró entonces contra mis labios entreabiertos, antes de unir nuestros labios en un húmedo beso torpe y anhelante.

— Es solo que...me llamaste Harreh...— conseguí balbucear en medio del beso, aun confundido por la sensación de probar los labios de Louis, la Dopamina quemando los restos de mis conexiones neuronales que permanecían intactas.

— Claro, ese es tu nombre, tonto...— Louis rió contra mi boca, antes de darme otro beso, esta vez más certero y largo, degustándonos mutuamente, sin ninguna prisa por separarnos.

— Es que...solo mi abuela me llama así...— conseguí decir, una vez Louis rompió el beso, mirándome divertido.

— Tal vez, el viento le dijo a tu abuela que ese era un apodo bonito para un niño bonito como tú, ojos verdes...— Louis susurró divertido, sus ojos azules brillantes, como si supiera un secreto que yo ignorara.

— ¿Estás borracho?— le pregunté entonces, intentando mirar más de cerca en sus ojos, y cuando el aparto la vista, cogí uno de sus cuernos, jalándolo hacia mí.

— Ay...— Louis se quejó, golpeando mi mano lejos— ¡No los jales!— grito furioso, sorprendiéndome, y rápidamente aparte mis manos lejos— Es que...los he alquilado. En una tienda de esas que venden disfraces. En la ciudad. Y debo devolverlos. Así que no los jales...— Louis dijo, soltando las palabras con cuentagotas, mirándome con molestia, que entonces era mutua.

— Sé lo que es una tienda de disfraces, chico de ciudad— dije serio, y Louis asintió una vez.

— Lo sé...— dijo suspirando— Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? No estoy acostumbrado a que la gente me mire como fenómeno...— Louis dijo, dando un cabezazo hacia afuera, y recién entonces fue que note las miradas juzgadoras. Lo cual me confundió, honestamente.

¿Me quejaba de ser gay en un pequeño pueblo? Seguro. Pero yo estaba orgullosamente fuera, y nadie aquí había hecho nunca nada por hacerme sentir menos. Ni siquiera la vez que Nick y yo nos besamos la noche de año nuevo hace ya unos años, en medio de la plaza pública.

Me fije entonces en como ellos miraban los cuernos de Louis con disgusto, y supe cual era el problema.

— No somos nosotros besándonos lo que los ha cabreado...— digo, mirando a Louis con cautela— Eres tú, chico wendigo. Los pones nerviosos con tu disfraz alquilado de la cuidad...— me burle, cogiendo sus cuernos de nuevo, pero sin jalarlos, y vi los ojos de Louis seguir mis movimientos, tragando con fuerza— ¿No te dijo tu tío que los pueblerinos del norte se toman su folclore demasiado en serio?

— Que se jodan...me gustan mis cuernos justo donde están...— Louis siseo molesto.

— Bueno, si te sirve de consuelo, se ven jodidamente sexys en ti, bebé...— susurré contra su oído, sin poder contenerme, antes de corcovear una vez contra su redondo trasero— Yo no te pediría que te los quitaras por nada del mundo...— admití, mientras Louis gemía desesperado, ladeando la cabeza, exponiendo su bonito cuello blanco para mí.

— Harry...— Louis susurró entonces entrecortadamente— Por favor...— pidió débilmente.

— ¿Por favor que, bebe?— exclamé sonriente, sin dejar de tocar ese pequeño y perfecto cuerpo en todos lados.

— Mmm...Jódeme...—Louis susurro, y yo no me hice de rogar. Alcé a Louis sin problemas, de modo que el joven envolvió sus piernas en torno a su cintura, antes de besar sus labios con fuerza.

* * *

De alguna manera, Harry se las arreglo para subir las escaleras hacia el primer piso, donde arrojo a Louis sobre la cama de la primera habitación vacía que encontró, antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos y asegurarla.

— Bueno...— dijo entonces, volviéndose hacia Louis— Entonces... ¿qué hacemos ahora?— pregunto algo incomodo, sus mejillas tornándose rojas.

— Mmm...Puedo oler tu excitación desde aquí...— Louis dijo sin pensar, sus pupilas dilatándose cuando se centraron en Harry— ¿Eres virgen, Harry?— Louis soltó de golpe, haciendo a Harry temblar.

— ¿Cómo sabes qué...?— empezó, pero entonces Louis rió, no de un modo cruel, sino más bien tierno, y Harry se olvido de que estaba ansioso por ello.

— Solo lo supe...—Louis dijo misteriosamente— ¿Piensas venir a la cama o no?— dijo entonces, mientras jalaba de su remera corta, quedando semidesnudo. Aunque la camiseta se engancho en una de las astas, y Harry debió ir hacia allí y quitarla.

— Eso fue divertido...— río, antes de arrojar la camiseta lejos, haciendo que las mejillas de Louis se tiñeran de rojo.

— Solo quítate la ropa y jódeme...— Louis pidió, mientras comenzaba a desvestirlo con rapidez.

— Yo no...No estoy seguro de lo que deba hacer, en realidad...— Harry admitió avergonzado, sus mejillas poniéndose coloradas, haciendo a Louis reír.

— Supongo que tu y River no son tan parecidos después de todo, ¿eh?— Louis bromeó. Harry le miró entonces con el ceño fruncido.

— Eres la primera persona en compararme con él, honestamente— Harry dice confundido.

— ¿De verdad? Porque tienes esa mirada en tus ojos...Me recuerdas mucho a River— Louis dijo sencillamente, acariciando el rostro de Harry con cariño, apartándole un cabello del rostro con delicadeza.

— ¿Te gusto porque me parezco a él?— Harry dijo sin pensar. Louis lo mira divertido.

— No lo creo. Más bien como que me gusta River porque se parece a ti, Harreh...—Louis dice, antes de besarlo con delicadeza. Cuando se separan, Louis luce una sonrisa maliciosa, y Harry está incomodo. Intenta apartarse de Louis, pero este lo toma de las manos, pegándolo a él.

— Shhh...Tranquilo. Estás excitado y eso está bien...— Louis dice, acariciando el miembro de Harry por encima de la tela del pantalón— Yo estoy comenzando a mojar mi ropa interior también, ¿quieres ver?— Louis dice, y antes de que Harry pueda asentir en acuerdo, está quitándose el pantalón y los calzoncillos. Todo a la vez, y arrojándolos en el suelo de la habitación.

— Oh por Dios...— Harry dice, cuando tiene una mirada perfecta del cuerpo desnudo de Louis, que se está moviendo hasta quedar encima de él— Oh por Dios...— Harry repite, cuando Louis se estira sensualmente encima de él, mientras envuelve una de sus pequeñas manos en torno a su semierecto pene, comenzando a masturbarlo sin pena ni gloria— Oh por...

— Shh...¿Siempre eres así de creyente?— Louis se burla, antes de besar a Harry brevemente, este cierra los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que Louis le provoca.

— Yo...eres hermoso...— Harry dice, porque parece lo correcto de decir, cuando tiene el bonito cuerpo de Louis encima de él, dándole placer. Para su sorpresa, Louis sonríe divertido.

— No puedes saber eso, bebe...

— Claro que sí, mírate, eres hermoso...— Harry rebate, colocando unos mechones de cabello castaño detrás de las orejas del chico.

— Solo por fuera...por dentro solo hay oscuridad...

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a decirme que tu apellido es Gray?— Harry bromea.

— La verdad, es que soy un wendigo. Y tú eres mi pareja— Louis dice tan serio que por un momento Harry se paraliza. Entonces el joven suelta una risa genuina y dice— ¡Debiste ver tu cara! ¡Estas pálido!

— No es gracioso, Louis...— Harry dice— Te he dicho que no bromees con eso...— regaña.

— De acuerdo, lo siento anciano. No quería subirte la presión ni nada...— Louis bromea.

— ¿Anciano? ¿Qué edad tienes tu?— Harry cuestiona curioso.

— Veintialgo— Louis dice, pero hay un brillo perverso en sus ojos azules, como si estuviera contando un chiste muy bueno. Harry frunce las cejas instantáneamente.

— Ese no es un número, tramposo— Harry reclama— Y de cualquier manera, yo te saco mínimo dos años. ¿Quién es el asaltacunas ahora, anciano?— Harry se burla.

— Todavía tu— Louis dice serio, antes de moverse sobre el pene de Harry, haciéndole gemir.

— Joder, Louis...— el menor se queja, pero no detiene sus movimientos, cada vez creando más fricción entre ambos.

— Coño, mueve esas caderas, no haré todo el trabajo, chico dorado...— Louis se queja, y Harry gime en voz baja, antes de decir:

— Deberíamos...sacarnos los pantalones, ¿no crees?

— ¿Por qué? ¿No sabes follar con la ropa puesta?— Louis se burla— ¿Qué clase de joven adulto eres tú?

— Uno que quiere follar sin ropa, creo...— Harry dice confundido.

— ¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué pasa con las ETS? ¿Tienes condón?— Louis pregunta serio, aun acariciando a Harry sobre la tela del pantalón, sacándole algunos gemidos ahogados.

— Bueno, no...Pero, ¿tienes VIH?

— No. Pero no estoy limpio— Louis dice serio— Y créeme, tú no quieres tener lo mismo que yo, ojos verdes.

— ¿Co...como te contagiaste?— Harry dice nervioso. Louis permanece callado tanto tiempo, que lo pone incómodo— No tienes que decirme si no quieres...—agrega.

— No, está bien. Se podría decir que es algo genético— Louis explica.

— Oh...—Harry dice— Esta bien— repite, cuando cree que Louis no dirá más.

— Mi padre...él nos pasó el virus a mí y a mi madre. Cuando, tu entiendes...— Louis dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos. Harry asintió en silencio.

— ¿Ella está...?

— Muerta, si— Louis dijo críptico.

— Lo siento...—Harry dijo al notar el dolor en su voz.

— Está bien— Louis sonrió con alegría— El pago por ello, créeme— el mayor agrego críptico.

— ¿Lo mataste?— Harry inquirió, haciendo a Louis perder la paciencia.

— ¿Que eres, el FBI? Si, Harry, yo lo maté. Arranque su jodido corazón de su pecho con mis propias manos, mientras aún bombeaba sangre caliente y me lo comí...— Louis dijo, sin apartar la mirada de él, sus ojos azules eran glaciares por el enojo.

— Lo siento...— Harry dijo, sabiendo que se había sobrepasado— Yo...no pensé...

— Si, entendí esa parte. Idiota...—Louis gruñó molesto, quitándose de encima de Harry de un salto bastante ágil, que hizo al menor parpadear dos veces.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?— Harry pregunto confuso, cuando Louis deslizo su camisa blanca de regreso en su sitio.

— ¿Qué jodidos parece que hago? Buscaré a alguien más que me folle. Alguien que jodidamente sepa lo que hace, y ocupe su boca en cosas más interesantes...

— ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!— Harry exclamó, corriendo hasta la puerta, bloqueando la salida de Louis— Lo siento, ¿sí? Prometo no hablar más. Y joder. Juro que se dar buenas mamadas. Pero no te vayas, ¿por favor?

Louis suspiró cansado, mirando los ojos verde esmeralda de Harry con atención.

— Mira, chico, en realidad deberías dejarme ir. No soy bueno para ti, créeme. No estoy seguro de poder controlarme cerca de ti...— Louis agregó por lo bajo, pero Harry le oyó.

— No tienes que hacerlo— Harry dijo— Puedes hacerme lo que quieras...ya te lo dije antes.

— Las palabras se las lleva el viento, Harreh...— Louis dijo entonces, suspirando— Pero creo que me he encaprichado contigo. Sin embargo, podrías follar a alguien de tu edad, ¿no crees?

— Pero...solo nos llevamos dos años— Harry dijo confundido.

— Soy...me siento más viejo que eso— Louis dijo.

— Entonces debes saber lo que estás haciendo...— Harry dijo, sonriendo de lado con picardía.

— Dios, vas a ser mi ruina, lo presiento...— Louis dijo, pero camino de regreso a la cama. Antes de que Harry se diera cuenta, Louis estaba desnudo. El dijo: — Mira, salí esta noche buscando solo sexo, ¿sí? Así que vamos a joder, y luego volvemos a nuestras vidas separadas.

— Suena bien para mi...— Harry admitió feliz, mientras se quitaba la ropa, subiendo a la cama y gateando hacia Louis— ¿Vas a joderme ahora?

— ¿Creí que ibas a joderme tu?— Louis dijo confuso.

— ¿Me montas?— Harry pidió haciendo un puchero.

— De acuerdo...Pon tu cabeza allí— Louis dijo señalando patéticamente la almohada.

— ¿Así?— Harry dijo, mirando a Louis con sus ojos brillosos.

— Bueno...— Louis acordó, colocándose nuevamente encima de Harry, salvo que ahora ambos estaban desnudos, y semiduros, sus cuerpos rozándose inconscientemente en busca de fricción— ¿Quieres que me preparare solo o...?— Pero Louis no pudo seguir, porque entonces Harry consiguió hallar su agujero, y lo siguiente que sintió fue un dedo penetrándolo con fuerza— Coño...—Louis gimió.

— Próstata, más bien...— Harry se burló, girando su dedo otra vez, sacándole a Louis un gemido.

— Listillo...— Louis dijo, mientras comenzaba a masturbar a Harry, y el ojiverde se apresuraba a agregar otro dedo en el— Joder si...más— Louis suplico, comenzando a moverse, al ritmo de los dedos del ojiverde.

— Codicioso...— Harry se burló, pero dio a Louis lo que quería.

— Tú también lo serías si solo pudieras follar una vez al año...—Louis soltó sin pensar.

— ¿Qué?— Harry dijo confundido, pero esta vez no dejo de masturbar al chico.

— Humm...mi tío es estricto— Louis dijo— No sabe que soy gay— añadió.

— ¿Así que estás en el closet?— Harry dijo triste.

— No es tan malo si no pienso en ello...Si te hace sentir mejor, imagina que vivo en Narnia— Louis dijo, haciendo a Harry reír con reticencia.

— Bueno...creo que estás listo, bebé....— Harry dijo, sacando sus dedos de Louis, quien soltó un gemido dolorido.

— Humm...tu si estás listo...— el ojiazul dijo con voz ronca, acariciando la polla erecta de Harry con apreciación— ¿Listo para no ser más virgen?— Louis dijo, y Harry asintió una vez, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza cuando sintió al mayor incorporarse sobre él, guiando su miembro hasta su agujero, donde finalmente Harry pudo deslizarse.

— Oh por dios...—el ojiverde soltó, poniendo los ojos en blanco, temblando del placer.

— No te muevas...—Louis pidió— E intenta aguantar un poco, por favor— pidió.

— Lo...intentare— Harry exhaló abruptamente, conteniendo la reparación, esforzándose por no moverse ni correrse. Para distraerse, jalo a Louis hacia él, uniendo sus bocas en un beso lento y tortuoso.

— Ya...puedes moverte— Louis susurro, mientras se levantaba un poco, antes de volver a bajar sobre su miembro, sacando un gemido a ambos.

Comenzaron a aumentar el ritmo, hasta que Louis comenzó a cansarse, y Harry gano confianza, por lo que tumbó al ojiazul en la cama, comenzando a joderlo más fuerte.

— Oh Dios, si, más...— Louis gemía sin pena, mientras Harry sonreía de lado.

— ¿Te has vuelto un creyente de repente?— el ojiverde se burló, sus ojos brillantes en Louis.

— Solo por ti, cariño...—Louis rebatió, con sus ojos cerrados, pero sonriente, como si pudiera saber que Harry se había sonrojado, aunque este lo atribuyó al calor del momento.

— Es bueno saberlo...—Harry dijo, penetrando a Louis con fuerza, arrancándole un gemido— que un perro viejo puede aprender nuevos trucos.

— Oh, listillo...— Louis se quejo sin fuerzas— Harry...—susurro entonces, y cuando el ojiverde lo golpeo de nuevo, Louis clavo sus uñas en su piel, con urgencia— Salte...—dijo.

— ¿Qué?— Harry dijo confundido, pero entonces Louis lo empujo lejos, y casi se cae de la cama. Para su sorpresa, vio a Louis masturbarse a sí mismo, antes de correrse con fuerza dentro de su propia mano, soltando un gemido ahogado. Como si eso no fuera suficiente, Louis se tragó su propio semen, hasta la última gota.

— Coño...—Harry dijo, sin dejar de mirar al ojiazul fijamente, sabiendo que estaba duro de nuevo.

— Lo siento...—Louis dijo apenado— Es solo que no quiero contagiarte, bebé.

— De acuerdo...—Harry dijo en trance.

— Lo hiciste de maravilla, en serio— Louis alabo.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?— Harry dijo apenado.

— Humm...humm— Louis dijo en un sonido de asentimiento— Ven aquí— dijo. jalando a Harry hasta si, donde procedió a masturbar al chico— Te daría una mamada, pero es el mismo principio. Juro que no tengo cortes en los dedos...— agrego, mientras masturbaba a Harry quien solo cerró los ojos ante el placer inminente— Vamos, bebé, vente para mi...—Louis suplico, y entonces Harry lo hizo, mientras veía a Louis recoger todo con su lengua y tragarlo.

— Oh por dios...—Harry dijo— Vas a engordar tanto.

— ¿Qué?— Louis pregunto riendo.

— Mmm, nada. Leí en algún lado que el semen engorda— Harry dijo, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes.

— Monstruos que comen personas, semen que engorda, ustedes los pueblerinos son muy graciosos— Louis se burló de él.

— Cállate, tu eres el que lleva cuernos de ciervo en la cabeza, imbécil— Harry dijo medio en broma, golpeando el hombro de Louis.

— Además, yo no puedo realmente engordar, bebé— Louis dijo, y Harry por fin noto lo delgado que estaba, casi en los huesos de hecho. Harry podía fácilmente contar sus costillas, y el collar en su cuello.

— ¿Estás enfermo?— Harry dijo preocupado— ¿Es la ETS?

— Algo como eso, sí...—Louis dijo evasivo— Un efecto colateral, puedes llamarlo— sonrió de lado, evitando que Harry le mire, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

— Hey, no te cubras. Eres hermoso para mí, Louis...—Harry dijo, besando su hombro con delicadeza— No me importa que seas un viejo raquítico y psicópata...

— No olvides homicida y caníbal— Louis le siguió la corriente, besando brevemente sus labios.

— Correcto— Harry rió, antes de devolverle el beso— El nerd virgen y gay de pueblo pequeño, y el asesino caníbal de la ciudad se enredan juntos...— el ojiverde anunció con voz de comentarista de televisión.

— Suena como algo que Mr. Serling diría...— Louis rió, antes de moverse sobre Harry para continuar con el beso— ¿Has pensado en estudiar literatura o cine? Podrías ser el próximo Alfred Joseph Hitchcock, quien sabe.

— Mmm...Yo no sé qué estudiare. Aun tengo unos meses para pensarlo, además. Y mis padres dijeron que podría tener un año sabático luego de graduarme, así que...

— ¿Qué?— Louis bromeo— ¿quieres ser mi muchacho bonito, Harry?

— No lo sé, ¿me darás el cuento de hadas completo, Mr. no se tu apellido?— Harry dice divertido.

— Eso depende, bebe...— Louis dice serio— Tengo una larga lista de amantes, y todos ellos te dirían que estoy loco. Puedo ser lo que quieres por un tiempo, pero cariño, soy tu peor pesadilla revestida de ensueño.

— Mmm...¿Ya te dije que amo el dolor?— Harry dijo sonriente.

— Bueno, nunca lo recibirás de mí. Porque estoy regresando a Columbia mañana, bebé...—Louis dijo serio.

— ¿Cómo, la Columbia Británica...?— Harry dijo, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose— Pero eso es...

— ¿Canadá?— Louis rió— Lo es. ¿Realmente pensaste que sería de por aquí? ¿Con mi acento?

— Yo...pensé que eras del sur, solo eso.

— Hugh, eso habría sido incluso peor.

— Si, tal vez...—Harry dijo desanimado, sabiendo que sus padres jamás le dejarían salir del país para perseguir a un completo desconocido con una ETS y enclosetado.

— ¿Qué tienes?— Louis dijo entonces, notando a Harry deprimido.

— Nada, yo...sé que no es lógico, pero no quiero dejarte ir— Harry admitió a regañadientes.

— Deberías...—Louis advierte— Lo mejor será no mantener el contacto— aclara.

— ¿Por qué no quieres cuidar de un torpe niño de nuevo?— Harry ríe histérico y Louis se limita a mirarlo serio.

— Lo diré una vez, porque no estás escuchando— Louis advierte— Si te veo otra vez, Harry, no voy a dejarte ir. Me da igual si eres un niño, o si eres un viejo, o si eres vegetariano, ¿entiendes?— Louis gruñe— ¡Permanecerás conmigo para siempre! ¿Es lo que deseas?— Louis grita, y por un momento sus ojos son blancos y sus dientes se multiplican. Harry parpadea aterrado.

— ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo hiciste eso?— Harry dice impresionado.

— ¿Hacer qué?— Louis repite calmado, sus ojos son azules y mira a Harry con inocencia.

— Esa cosa de los chasquidos...—Harry balbucea inconsciente.

— ¿Cosa de los chasquidos?— Louis ríe— Creo que no debes pedalear a casa esta noche, Harry. Podría comerte el Wendigo...—Louis se burla, mientras se viste, y sale por la puerta con un sencillo: — Que tengas una buena vida, Harreh. Sé un buen chico rural y no te metas en problemas.

Harry está paralizado. Para cuando consigue moverse, logra ponerse sus pantalones, antes de correr hasta el porche de abajo, pero Louis ha desaparecido, como si se lo hubiera tragado la noche. Es vagamente consciente de las miradas extrañadas que recibe, sin camiseta ni zapatos. Tampoco trae ropa interior, y se está cagando de frio, por lo que debe regresar a la casa.

Sólo cuando está poniéndose sus zapatos cae en la cuenta de que no sabe el teléfono de Louis, ni su apellido. Peor aún, el bastardo se ha ido sin decir nada sobre el chasquido extraño que oyeron, o el hecho de como supo que él había llegado a la fiesta en bicicleta, si nunca se vieron antes. Y Harry estaba seguro de que Louis ocultaba cosas.

También, estaba bastante seguro de que nunca volvería a verlo, y habría de morir con la duda.

¿Quién era Louis en realidad? ¿Era un chico? ¿Era una alucinación? ¿Siquiera era real?

Harry no lo sabía. Y no estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

* * *

Al día siguiente apareció el primer cadáver. Se llamaba Leslie e iba con Harry al instituto.

Su cuerpo fue tirado en la carretera vacía, dónde permaneció un rato hasta que alguien lo reportó.

La única funeraria local hizo la autopsia. Ellos dijeron que el cuerpo fue comido por animales salvajes. Que ellos arrastraron el cadáver hasta el camino. No quedaba mucho de Leslie que analizar, de todos modos.

Los tipos del gobierno vinieron e hicieron las pericias necesarias. Se resolvió que su padrastro la mató.

* * *

Excursionistas llegaron al caer el frío invierno. Se internaron en el bosque.

O eran muy valientes, o muy estúpidos. Harry no estaba seguro de ello.

Algunos no volvieron. Dijeron que el clima finalmente pudo con ellos.

La palabra Wendigo fue susurrada en voz baja por todo el pueblo.

Su abuela dijo:

— Aléjate del bosque, Harreh.

Su abuelo dijo:

— Maldita sea muchacho, haz caso a tu abuela.

Sus padres le pidieron que no saliera de noche.

Y que no fuera al bosque.

No es que Harry quisiera volver allí luego de la broma de Nick.

* * *

Cuando el invierno llegaba a su fin, los asesinatos cesaron.

Harry se dijo que era debido al clima que mejoraba, e ignoró los susurros:

— Wendigo, Wendigo...

* * *

Cuando pedaleaba a casa del colegio, el viento dijo:

— Harreh, te veré en verano...

El pensó que debía dejar de beber café luego de las seis de la tarde.

Y de tomar píldoras para el dolor de cabeza.

No era saludable, claramente.

Pensó en Louis, y le dolió el corazón. 


	4. Chapter 4

𝑪𝒖𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒐 𝒕𝒆 𝒗𝒂𝒔 𝒚 𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒚 𝒔𝒐𝒍𝒐

𝑽𝒊𝒗𝒆𝒔 𝒆𝒏 𝒎𝒊 𝒊𝒎𝒂𝒈𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒄𝒊𝒐́𝒏

𝑻𝒐𝒅𝒐𝒔 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒄𝒆𝒏 𝒂 𝒕𝒖 𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒄𝒊𝒐́𝒏.

𝑬𝒍 𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒏𝒐 𝒚 𝒍𝒂𝒔 𝒎𝒂𝒓𝒊𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒂𝒔.

𝑻𝒆 𝒂𝒎𝒐, 𝒆𝒔𝒐 𝒆𝒔 𝒕𝒐𝒅𝒐 𝒍𝒐 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒈𝒐.

𝐎𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐚 🍁 𝐎𝐧𝐞 𝐃𝐢𝐫𝐞𝐜𝐭𝐢𝐨𝐧

 

𝟏𝟗𝟗𝟐

𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲

Era un día como cualquier otro. No estaba tan fresco como de costumbre. Comenzaba a calentar el sol.

Era mediado de Junio y los chicos del pueblo comenzaban a enloquecer con las vacaciones de verano cerca.

Les veía pasar corriendo como locos, en sus shorts coloridos hasta las rodillas, listos para jugar en el lago.

Estaba distraído viéndolos pasar, preguntándome por qué tras haberme graduado este año todo se sentía vacío.

Aún no sabía si ir a estudiar a la universidad, o que mierda hacer con mi vida. Siempre podría hornear pasteles hasta morir, por lo que para mi contaba. Y mi familia no había retirado la oferta del año sabático, de momento.

Estaba cavilando sobre mi futuro, absorto en él, mientras envolvía el pan recién horneado para la Sra. Potts, cuando la campana de la tienda sonó, y yo dije con voz más alegre de lo que en realidad me sentía:

— Buenos días. ¿Qué vas a querer que te envuelva?

Ni siquiera levanté la vista de mi trabajo. No valía la pena el esfuerzo, honestamente. No podían echarme por sentirme deprimido. No importaba que la depresión llevara semanas, meses, sucediendo.

Entonces una voz dijo sonando divertida:

— Vaya, ¿y así recibes al amor de tu vida? Me siento ofendido. Cruzando jodidas aduanas para verte, y tú ni siquiera me saludas como corresponde, Harreh— la voz dijo.

Y entonces su risa de campanillas inundó la silenciosa tienda.

Alcé la vista de mi trabajo automáticamente, tan fuerte que podría haberme lastimado el cuello, pero no me importaba en absoluto. Porque allí estaba él, con sus ojos azules y su sonrisa brillante.

Lucía más saludable que la última vez que le vi. Había ganado peso.

Y su piel tenía este saludable tono rosado. Sus labios rojos como cerezos.

Me hizo preguntarme si la última vez que le vi su palidez y ojeras eran solo maquillaje.

No lo creí, pero sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado en estos meses sin vernos, fue bueno para él.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Te comió la lengua el Wendigo?— bromeó. Y eso lo hizo.

La mención del monstruo me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

— Lou...— dije entonces, como en trance, mis hoyuelos mostrándose como un tonto enamorado— Dios, eres tú...— dije, cruzando el mostrador para tenerlo entre mis brazos y respirar en su cabello— No creí que te vería de nuevo— dije, sonando extrañamente aliviado ante mis propios oídos. Y el rió de nuevo. Y el aroma a tierra, hojas de pino y azúcar quemada me envolvió de nuevo.

— Bueno, le pedí a mi tío prestada la cabaña por estas vacaciones. Y aceptó— me dijo sonriente.

— ¿Qué?— dije confundido— ¿Te quedas un tiempo?— pregunté. Y tenía miedo de saber cuánto.

— Hasta que caiga la primera hoja dorada...— el bromeó— Entonces debo regresar a casa.

— Canadá— dije sonriente.

— Sí, Canadá— dijo, y me devolvió la sonrisa.

Por alguna maldita razón no podíamos dejar de sonreír.

Dije:

— ¿Quieres hacer algo más tarde? Como, en unas horas.

Y él dijo:

— Sí, claro. ¿Cuándo sales de aquí?

— Mediodía— repliqué. Y luego: — ¿Alguna vez has nadado en un lago congelado?

— Si digo que sí, ¿vas a besarme?— Louis dijo coqueto, mirándome con sus grandes ojos azules de venado.

— Ni siquiera tienes que pedirlo, bebé— solté, acercándome a él hasta que nuestros cuerpos se fusionaron.

Fue en el medio del beso, cuando quise tocar su cabello, que noté la gorra que llevaba puesta.

Le dejé conservarla de momento, y me dedique a jugar con su trasero en su lugar.

Él no se quejó en absoluto.

* * *

Salimos todos los días después de eso. A todas partes.

Y la gente nos daba miradas asustadas, pero intenté ignorarlas.

Su opinión no era importante. Y ellos eran cautelosos con los de afuera.

Entonces llevé a Louis a casa de mi familia un domingo.

La abuela se desmayó. El abuelo lo amenazó con un cuchillo.

El dijo:

— ¡Engendro de Satán! ¡Largo de aquí!

Y luego:

— ¡Aleja tus sucias pezuñas de él, monstruo!

Mis padres dijeron que estaban bien con lo gay. Pero no les gustaba que saliera con forasteros, no se fiaban de un extraño. Y nadie debería vivir solo en el bosque y estar bien con ello. Porque el Wendigo podría intentar reclutarlo. Quizás ya lo hubiera hecho, y mi novio intentaría comerme mientras duermo.

Les dije que se metieran sus cuentos de hadas por el culo. Y que Louis podía comerme todo entero si quería.

Una vez fuera, Louis dijo:

— No bromeabas con que se toman su folclore muy en serio...

Y entonces rió. Y esas campanillas fueron todo lo que importaba.

¿Alguna vez importó otra cosa?

No volví a llevar a mi novio a casa ese verano.

Y ellos no preguntaron por él hasta que fue muy tarde.

* * *

Era de noche y hacía calor. Las estrellas del verano alumbraban la noche cálida. Tumbados sobre el césped jugábamos a leer constelaciones sobre las cuales no teníamos la menor idea.

Dije:

— Me acosté con Nick luego de que te fuiste. No pensé que volverías.

Louis me miró en silencio unos minutos, pero podía ver sus ojos azules llamear.

Dijo:

— ¿Y bien? ¿Fue bueno?— sonaba como que estaba chasqueando sus dientes. Chasquido, chasquido.

Dije:

— Para nada. Él no quería comerme.

Y Louis rió.

Campanillas, campanillas.

Dije:

— ¿Puedo hacerte el amor?

Y Louis me besó. Y nos amamos a la luz de las estrellas del verano.

— Te amo...— susurré cuando terminó lejos de mí, luego de que me corriera en su interior.

Él dijo:

— Te amo también...— y sus ojos eran enormes y azules, como un cervatillo aterrado.

Permanecimos abrazados, desnudos sobre el césped mojado por el rocío.

Tracé sus huesos con mis dedos, contando cada una de sus costillas.

Dije:

— Creo que podrías ser el amor de mi vida.

El dijo:

— Tú ya eres el amor de mi vida, Harreh.

Pero no parecía tan feliz de decirlo, por alguna razón.

Ni siquiera mencioné que jamás me dejaba tocar su cabello.

No quería discutir con él por nimiedades.

* * *

Louis era inteligente, muy inteligente.

Lo descubrí un día mientras jugábamos un juego de mesa de preguntas y respuestas.

Acertó cada una de ellas.

Le dije que era un genio total. Que lo llevaría a uno de esos programas en la televisión y ganaría mucho dinero.

Se rió de mí en mi cara.

— ¿Para qué quiero dinero, de todas formas?— espetó.

Lo miré con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— El dinero es el dinero— expliqué— Puedes comprar muchas cosas con él.

— ¿Y a ti?— él preguntó.

— ¿Perdón?— dije confundido.

— ¿Puedo comprarte con dinero?— Louis repitió.

— No...— dije riendo, divertido por su ocurrencia.

— Bueno, entonces el dinero no importa— decidió.

— ¡¿Qué?! Pero, ¿Qué pasa con la comida, y la luz y el gas?

— Tienes la luz del sol. Y puedes hacer fuego con leña— dijo, como si fuera obvio.

— Pero, ¿y la comida?— insistí divertido.

— Cazas tu propia comida, Harreh— Louis señaló.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo animales salvajes?— me burlé. Cuando Louis permaneció en silencio, señalé amablemente:

— Sabes que a muchos no les gusta eso de la caza. Creen que es malo para el medioambiente.

— Bueno, es la ley del más fuerte— dijo con indiferencia— Además hay muchos.

— ¿Muchos?— repetí confundido.

— De los animales que cazo— el dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco como si fuera obvio.

— ¿Y qué es eso?— señalé. Y entonces sentí a Louis tensarse encima de mí.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?— dijo, y había un brillo cauteloso en sus ojos azules que no había estado allí antes.

— Curiosidad— dije.

—Bueno, cazo un poco de todo, la verdad...— dijo evasivo.

— Mmm...no lo parece— dije, trazando sus huesos con mis dedos.

Estábamos empezando Septiembre, pero no hablábamos de ello.

No le dije que noté que estaba adelgazando, pero creo que captó la indirecta.

* * *

Esperé que Louis se alimentara mejor luego de aquello, pero así no fueron las cosas en absoluto.

Él solo se ponía más y más delgado con el paso de los días.

Comenzó a usar suéteres gigantes, que en realidad me pertenecían, pero no dije nada.

Por ese entonces tenía un gorrito de lana gris que llevaba a todos lados. Literalmente.

Dudaba de que se lo sacara si le pidiese que se metiera a la ducha conmigo.

No me atreví a preguntarle, por si acaso.

Pensé que podría tener cáncer o VIH, y su cabello estaba cayéndose.

Pero no era eso.

Cuando salíamos a comer fuera, Louis se las arreglaba para pedir un té, o ensaladas.

Le veía remover su comida todo el rato, aunque en realidad nunca comía.

Hablaba y hablaba y hablaba. Me recordaba a Gemma. Y dolía tanto.

Una vez intenté que pidiera algo diferente.

Le dije:

— El pollo es delicioso aquí...

Me miró con incredulidad latente, como si no pudiera creer que haya sacado el tema.

Sentía la mirada de todo el mundo sobre nosotros, pero no me importaba. Ya me había acostumbrado.

— No me gusta el sabor del pollo— Louis dijo, fuerte y claro, como desafiándome a seguir insistiendo.

Dije:

— Carne roja entonces.

— Soy vegetariano— Louis dijo, sus ojos brillando con desafió. En alguna parte, alguien rió divertido.

Dije:

— Curioso, nunca mencionaste eso antes...

Louis dijo:

— Vete a la mierda.

Y entonces salió del restaurante.

No lo seguí.

Maggie la camarera me dio una mirada apenada.

— ¡¿Qué?!— espeté molesto. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego lo pensó mejor y cerró la boca. Se alejó.

Me quedé allí sentado hasta que cerraron el restaurante.

* * *

— Lo siento— Louis dijo al día siguiente.

Me había ido a buscar a la panadería. Y maldita sea, no podía correrle de allí.

Aunque por las miradas que le daba mi jefe, sospeché que no le importaría demasiado.

— Es solo que, comer me pone nervioso...— señaló.

— Comer te pone nervioso— repetí con incredulidad.

— No me gusta que los extraños me vean cuando como— Louis corrigió.

Había escuchado esa mierda antes, así que solo sonreí y dije:

— De acuerdo, ¿Qué tal si vamos a un picnic esta tarde, entonces?

— ¡¿A un picnic?!— repitió sonando aterrado.

— Sí— le reté.

— Bien— dijo.

Pero no se veía bien en absoluto.

Estaba pálido, y podía ver el sudor perlar su blanca piel.

* * *

Puse el pollo delante de Louis, crujiente y hermoso y dije:

— Anda, dale un bocado.

Louis me miró fijo, sus ojos azules enormes como cervatillo asustado.

Tomó el pollo con sus escuálidas manos temblorosas, antes de darle un bocado tentativo.

Me aseguré de que lo vi tragar. Hizo una mueca, y entonces me sonrió débilmente.

— ¿Ves? ¿Eso no ha sido tan difícil? ¿Cierto?— cuestioné divertido.

Tardamos un rato, pero finalmente hice que terminará la pequeña presa de pollo.

— ¿Y bien?— dije— ¿Cómo te sientes?

Louis me miró entonces con el ceño fruncido. Parecía que algo le molestaba.

— ¿Lou?— dije, inclinándome hacia él naturalmente.

Pero me empujó lejos, antes de echar la cabeza a un costado.

Vomitó sobre el césped, todo el pollo sobremasticado mezclado con la bilis.

Dijo:

— Lo siento tanto, Harry...— y entonces se largó a llorar.

— Shh...—dije, trazando círculos sobre su espalda, sintiendo los huesos de su columna sobre la delgada tela.

— Vas a estar bien— dije, pero las palabras eran amargas en mi boca.

No sabía si podría pasar de nuevo por un caso grave de anorexia nerviosa y sobrevivir.

No después de que la enfermedad se llevara a Gemma.

— Soy un monstruo— Louis dijo aún llorando— Soy un monstruo y deberías odiarme.

— Shh...— le callé con un beso fugaz— Eres mi novio y te amo. Saldremos de esta.

Él me dejo que le mintiera. Tardamos un rato en levantarnos y volver a casa.

Llevábamos meses saliendo, pero aún no conocía la cabaña de su tío.

Y Louis seguía llevando esa estúpida gorra todo el tiempo, pero no dije nada.

A las personas enfermas las tratas como el cristal. Porque pueden romperse en cualquier momento.

Salvo que me había equivocado por completo al diagnosticar a Louis.

Y cuando descubrí la horrible verdad, todo se vino abajo.

* * *

Sucedió con una sincronización óptima.

Estábamos sentados en el restaurante de siempre, desayunando.

Louis bebía su té tranquilamente y yo trataba de no mirar los huesos que sobresalían demasiado fijamente.

Era la última semana de septiembre, el fin del verano.

El dejo su taza con un último sorbo y dijo:

— Tenemos que hablar.

Y entonces puso un collar sobre la mesa.

— Es para ti— dijo, como si fuera obvio.

Lo tomé, indeciso de lo que era, dándole vueltas entre mis dedos.

— Es...una hoja sumergida en ámbar— señalé estúpidamente.

En el fondo, esperaba algo mejor, más caro. Como una piedra preciosa.

Louis dijo:

— Es un terrario hecho con la primera hoja del otoño.

Le dije:

— Gracias— y luego— ¿Pero cómo podrías saberlo? Caen hojas de los árboles todo el tiempo.

— Sí— Louis dijo— Pero él me lo confirmó, es la primera— insistió.

— ¿Tu tío?— pregunte confundido— ¿Él te dijo que era la primera?— inquirí serio.

Lo cierto es que Louis no hablaba de su familia. Nunca. Y tomaría cualquier palabra que pudiera.

Louis asintió lento una vez.

Entonces dijo:

— En realidad no es mi tío. Es más como mi padre. Él es el guardián de estos bosques— Louis dijo.

— Creí que habías matado a tu padre— le dije divertido— Te comiste su corazón— acuse.

— Mi padre no biológico, Harry...—Louis dijo. Parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia.— Él me hizo lo que soy hoy.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Un jodido enfermo o un mitómano?— dije, mi voz tensa.

Y entonces Louis rió.

— Ambos— dijo divertido.

— Bueno, entonces dime la verdad— acusé.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?— Louis preguntó cauteloso.

— ¿Me amas?— solté de repente.

— Sabes que lo hago— Louis dijo— Más que a nada.

— ¿Entonces no estás viviendo en la cabaña del bosque cómo desde siempre?

— ¿Quién te fue con el cuento?— Louis gruñó molesto, y la gente alrededor se veía nerviosa.

— Nick— dije escueto— Él dijo un montón de mierda sobre ti.

— ¿Qué clase de mierda?— Louis pregunto cauteloso.

— Cosas...— dije evasivo—...como que en realidad vives aquí. Que eres un vago. Y ocultas cosas. Dice que todos en el pueblo te conocen. Saben que mataste a tu padre y te lo comiste. Por eso te odian. Dice que eres un... — me callé de golpe, indeciso de seguir.

— Dilo— Louis desafió, sus ojos azules oscureciéndose— ¡Quiero escucharte decirlo!— chilló furioso.

— Un caníbal— escupí entonces con asco.

— Así no es como me llama la gente...— Louis dijo, y había diversión en su voz— La palabra que buscas empieza con W, Harreh— se burló— Y termina con...

— ¡Cállate!— grite, tirando la vajilla al suelo. A nadie pareció importarle lo suficiente para intervenir.

— ...endigo— Louis finalizó, ignorando mis gritos.

— ¡Deja de burlarte, por el amor de Dios! ¡Esa acusaciones son graves!— espeté.

Y en un ataque de rabia golpeé su gorra, mandándola a volar por los aires.

Lo que vi entonces, casi me hace caer de culo.

Dos muñones marrones sobresalían de su cabello.

Al principio pensé que era hueso, como malformaciones. Pero luego hice la conexión con Hellboy.

— ¡¿Qué...?!— balbuceé impactado. Y luego dije: — ¡¿Esos son...?!

Louis asintió una vez, sin molestarse en negarlo o cubrirlos.

— La verdad duele, pero no ofende— dijo escueto.

— ¡Ya basta de bromas!— grité molesto.

— No estoy bromeando— Louis dijo mortalmente serio— Sabes que es verdad. Viste mis cuernos cuando nos conocimos.

— ¡Era un disfraz de Halloween!— Harry gritó.

— Dijiste que se veían demasiado reales...— Louis continuó.

— Bueno, ¡eran cuernos reales! ¡Pero no crecían de tu jodida cabeza!

Louis rió breve. Entonces sujeto mi mano con fuerza, y la llevó a su cabeza.

— Anda, intenta arrancarlos— me retó.

Lo miré con la boca abierta. Había querido tocar su cabeza todo el tiempo.

Y ahora, el último día del verano, cuando lo hacía, era para comprobar que mi novio era un monstruo.

— ¡¿Por qué...?!— dije impactado.

Mis manos habían vagado, tocando y jalando. Pero eran muy reales para ser falsos.

Louis tenía sus ojos cerrados, en un obvio disfrute de mis caricias, hasta que dije:

— Bien, tienes cuernos en tu cabeza. Eso no te hace un monstruo.

— Harry...—Louis dijo, y había una súplica silenciosa en su voz, pero la ignoré.

— No, Louis— repliqué molesto— Siquiera ese es tu nombre real. Dime la verdad.

— La verdad...—Louis repitió, jugando con sus dedos de manera nerviosa, sin mirarme a la cara — La verdad es que soy inmortal. Me volví inmortal cuando maté a mi padre y me lo comí. Y desde entonces necesito comer personas para sobrevivir.

— Pero estás en los huesos...— digo sin pensar.

Él sonríe de lado, aunque sus ojos están apagados.

— Ya conoces la leyenda— dice— Los Wendigos siempre tenemos hambre.

— Tú mataste a toda esa gente— digo, de repente recordando los rumores en el pueblo.

Louis no intenta negarlo. En su lugar dice:

— Lo siento, Harry. No puedo evitarlo...

— ¡Tal vez deberías morir tú en su lugar!— digo frío, sin mirarlo a la cara, pero oigo los sollozos de Louis contenidos.

— Por favor no digas eso...Yo te amo— me dice— Eres el amor de mi vida.

— ¡Eres un monstruo! ¡No sabes nada de amor!— le acuso, y eso lo hace.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Eres tan hipócrita como el resto!— Louis grita, y lo veo.

Sus ojos ponerse del color de la nieve más blanca, sus dientes alargarse y multiplicarse.

Chasquido, chasquido.

Siento sus uñas clavarse en mi piel hasta sacar sangre, pero no digo nada.

Veo a Louis mirar una gota de sangre en la mesa como hipnotizado, ido.

— ¡¿Vas a comerme?!— le espeto entonces, fríamente.

Pero él está mirando la sangre fijamente, diciendo algo que suena como:

El rocío del verano y Las flores de la primavera y Delicioso tan delicioso.

— ¡LOUIS!— grito cabreado.

— ¿Qué pasa?— dice, parpadeando confundido, sus ojos azules grandes, como cervatillo asustado.

— Te hice una pregunta— digo, y cuando solo me mira estúpidamente agrego: — ¿Vas a comerme?

El me mira fijo por un instante, como estudiándome. Y entonces:

— ¿Cómo crees que alguien se vuelve un Wendigo, Harry?

— Matas a gente inocente y te la comes— espeto frío.

Él dice:

— Y...

— ¿Y?— repito confuso.

— Qué otras razones— me dice, y un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral.

Decido arriesgarme a contestar. Porque si este es el final, al menos podemos terminarlo bien.

— Mi abuela decía que te vuelves amigo del Wendigo, o...—continuo, pero luego me paralizo, la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas, mientras sacudo mi cabeza con vehemencia, negándome a pensar siquiera en ello— ¡NO!— le grito, tirándole encima el resto de mi milanesa con papas. Le veo gruñir frustrado, antes de quitárselas de encima.

— Puedes negarlo si quieres. Puedes correr pero no esconderte— Louis dice— Sabes que es así.

— No, no lo es— digo en negación.

— Te diré algo, Harreh— Louis dice, sonando serio— Y luego me pondré de pie y jodidamente saldré de tu vida.

— Bien— digo, porque me gusta esa parte del plan.

— Hace un año...— Louis comienza—...me desperté antes de tiempo. Como en Septiembre...

— ¿Despertaste?— digo confuso.

— De la hibernación, cariño— dice, y decido dejar pasar ese apodo de momento.

— De acuerdo...—digo, como si hibernar fuera una cosa normal.

— No, no de acuerdo— Louis dice serio— ¿Qué edad crees que tengo, Harry?— dice, sus ojos luciendo cansados.

— ¿Veinticinco?— arriesgo. He estado pensando eso un tiempo. Porque Louis nunca me dijo su edad real.

— Tengo más de cien años— Louis dice serio.

— Hijo de puta...— suelto, antes de poder contenerme, pero Louis me ignora.

— ¿Sabes cuantas veces desperté antes? Cero. Pero había un aroma delicioso, y lo seguí. Estaba hambriento y olía perfecto. Y entonces llegué a tu casa— Louis dice.

— Espera, ¿Qué?— digo confundido.

— El hombre del Golfo era yo— Louis dice serio.

— De ninguna jodida manera...— susurro.

— Quería comerte tanto...Creí que te comería, esa noche de Halloween— confesó.

— Pero en su lugar tuvimos sexo— le dije.

— Así que, en realidad no quiero comerte después de todo— Louis dijo— Sólo quiero conservarte conmigo para siempre.

— Quieres que me vuelva un monstruo— digo, la incredulidad goteando de mi voz.

— Creo que el cambio ya ha empezado, de cualquier manera— Louis dice serio.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! ¡Puedo salirme de tu mierda!

— Puedes intentarlo— Louis dice, y hay un tono divertido en su voz.

— ¡Claro que voy a intentarlo! ¡Y triunfaré! ¡No me convertiré en eso!— escupí con asco hacia él.

Louis dijo:

— Eres el amor de mi vida, Harreh. Por favor cuídate— y luego— Por favor regresa, te amo...Puedo ayudarte a superar esto, lo prometo.

Ignoré las lágrimas en sus mejillas, solo me puse de pie, listo para salir de allí.

Dije:

— Yo en tu lugar, consideraría acabar con mi vida. O lo que sea que tengas.

Y entonces huí lejos.

No le dije cuánto lo amaba.

No le dije que le dejaría hacerme cualquier cosa que quisiera.

No le dije que yo también sentía que las cosas estaban cambiando.

Solo me paré y me fui.

* * *

𝔏𝔬𝔲𝔦𝔰

Louis miró con aire ausente como Harry abandonaba la tienda, mientras sentía que su corazón se rompía.

Seguramente lo hubiera hecho, si él en realidad tuviera corazón.

Se quedó allí pensativo, bebiendo su té de menta, hasta que alguien en el restaurante dijo:

— Monstruo.

Y Luego:

— No te queremos aquí, ¡largo!

Y:

— El chico tiene razón, deberías acabar con tu patética existencia.

Eso fue lo que lo hizo, realmente.

Se dio la vuelta, mirando al hombre que dijo eso fijamente, la ira apenas contenida debajo de él.

Se oyó decir:

— ¿Dan, cierto? Tienes una esposa y tres hijos— él vio al hombre tragar con terror— Sé que eres algo nuevo aquí, así que seré amable contigo.

— No quiero nada de ti...—Dan escupió rabioso, pero él solo sonrió divertido.

— Bueno, tal vez no tu. Pero ciertamente algunos aquí me quieren bastante.

— ¡Mentira!— alguien escupió.

Y otro soltó:

— ¡Vete al infierno!

Louis rió, sonando extrañamente angelical para consternación de muchos.

Dijo:

— Son todos unos hipócritas de mierda. ¡¿Quieren odiarme por comer personas?! ¡Bien! Pero si tanto quieren verme muerto, dejen de enviar a toda ese gente al bosque en invierno— escupió rabioso— El hambre hará un mejor trabajo matándome que todos ustedes juntos, asesinos.

La gente se removió incómoda, pero nadie negó nada. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. Incluso si era por la razón más noble. Habían pasado por encima de la justicia ordinaria, y entregado su enemigo al monstruo.

— Y solo para que lo sepan, ya estamos en el infierno— Louis dijo, poniéndose su gorra de regreso en su cabeza, y su abrigo, antes de abandonar la tienda de un portazo.


	5. Chapter 5

𝑨𝒔𝒊́ 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒅𝒊𝒎𝒆  
¿𝑨𝒍𝒈𝒖𝒏𝒂 𝒗𝒆𝒛 𝒎𝒆 𝒂𝒎𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆?  
¿𝑨𝒍𝒈𝒖𝒏𝒂 𝒗𝒆𝒛 𝒎𝒆 𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒔𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒆 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆?  
𝑨𝒉𝒐𝒓𝒂 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒕𝒆 𝒗𝒆𝒐 𝒎𝒂́𝒔 𝒄𝒍𝒂𝒓𝒐, 𝒎𝒆 𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒈𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒐, ¿𝒂𝒍𝒈𝒖𝒏𝒂 𝒗𝒆𝒛 𝒇𝒖𝒊 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆 𝒇𝒆𝒍𝒊𝒛?  
𝑵𝒐 𝒕𝒖𝒗𝒆 𝒍𝒂 𝒐𝒑𝒐𝒓𝒕𝒖𝒏𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒅 𝒅𝒆 𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒈𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒎𝒆𝑨𝒉𝒐𝒓𝒂 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒕𝒆 𝒗𝒆𝒐 𝒎𝒂́𝒔 𝒄𝒍𝒂𝒓𝒐.¿𝑬𝒓𝒂 𝒔𝒐𝒍𝒐 𝒉𝒖𝒎𝒐 𝒚 𝒆𝒔𝒑𝒆𝒋𝒐𝒔?

𝐒𝐦𝐨𝐤𝐞 & 𝐌𝐢𝐫𝐫𝐨𝐫𝐬 🍁 𝐃𝐞𝐦𝐢 𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐚𝐭𝐨

 

𝟏𝟗𝟗𝟐-𝟏𝟗𝟗𝟑  
𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲

No quería pasar el invierno en el pueblo.

Así que les dije a mis padres que quería estudiar en la universidad psicología.

Hice mis maletas y me fui.

Nadie me detuvo. No mencionaron que llevaba un mes de atraso en la inscripción.

La abuela parecía extrañamente aliviada, el abuelo me dio una palmada amistosa.

Papá me regaló un coche y dijo que no me preocupara de los gastos. Alguien se había ofrecido a pagar por ellos.

No hice preguntas. No creo que mi cerebro procesara la información por aquel entonces.

* * *

Los primeros meses fueron fáciles.

Solo tenía que estudiar. Ponerme al día. Seguir la rutina.

No tenía tiempo de pensar ni de vivir.

Era como vender mi alma al diablo, pero no me importaba.

Todo con tal de no pensar en él.

* * *

Llegó el otoño y me puse nostálgico.

Recordé el collar de ámbar que aún estaba escondido en alguna parte de mi maleta.

No lo saqué, pero su efecto fue igual de nocivo.

No podía concentrarme en nada.

Nada que fuera de este mundo, de cualquier modo.

Entonces empezaron las pesadillas.

* * *

Hacía frío, tanto frío.

Se colaba en mis huesos, y no me dejaba ir.

Pero tenía que seguir avanzando. Así que obligaba a mi cuerpo a moverse por la espesa capa de nieve.

El bosque estaba desierto, y el viento cortaba mi cara, incluso a través de la tela y las gafas.

— ¡Louis!— grité— ¡Louis!— pero nadie me respondía de regreso.

Con el tiempo llegué a la cabaña del bosque. Ouroboros.

Se veía exactamente igual que la vez que Nick y mis amigos fuimos y sangramos en el porche delantero.

Me pregunté qué pensaría el tío de Louis sobre manchar su cabaña decrépita con mi sangre.

Entré, pero Louis no estaba por ningún lado.

Había un oso pardo sentado a la mesa.

— ¿Té?— me preguntó con acento inglés.

— No gracias— dije. ¡¿Y por qué hablaba con un oso?!— ¿Dónde está Louis?— pregunté.

— Llegas tarde— el oso dijo.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— grité aterrado.

— Se quitó la vida— un puma dijo, mirándome desde la ventana.

Así que recargué mi escopeta y le disparé en el ojo.

— Eso es de mala suerte...— un cuervo croó sobre mi hombro.

— ¡¿Dónde está Louis?!

— Muerto— el cuervo dijo— Se mató como dijiste que hiciera.

Y así como así estaba de rodillas en la nieve, un cadáver de venado a mis pies, sangrante.

Sus ojos azules me miraron aterrados, resollando con fuerza.

— ¡Louis! ¡No! ¡No te mueras! ¡Te amo!— grité, aferrándome a su pelaje con fuerza, pero era inútil, sentía el calor abandonar su cuerpo con rapidez.

Entonces Nick estaba allí, decía:

—Mataste a la bestia, Harry. ¡Bien hecho!— y entonces me enseñaba las marcas que la escopeta había dejado en su piel.

— Vamos a comer venado para la cena— la abuela dijo feliz.

— ¡NO!— le grité, abrazándome a Louis, las lágrimas calientes rodando por mis mejillas.

— ¿No?— el abuelo decía intrigado— ¿Prefieres comer oso, gato o cuervo?— decía, señalando los animales apilados a mi alrededor.

—— ¡Voy a comerte a ti! ¡¿Qué tal eso?!— espeté.

Y entonces estaba sobre él, mordiendo su carótida, bebiendo su sangre.

— Lo siento, Louis...— dije, limpiándome la cara ensangrentada con las manos, mientras depositaba un corazón palpitante sobre su tumba.

— Lo siento tanto...— repetí, mientras sentía el calor abandonar mi cuerpo, el hambre roerme.

A fin de cuentas, yo era el único monstruo. Maté a Louis.

* * *

— ¡NO! ¡LOUIS!— grité frenético, pateando las mantas lejos.

Mi compañero de cuarto me miró de mala manera por lo que parecía la millonésima vez esta semana.

El dijo:

— Mira, no tengo problemas contigo por ser gay, pero creo que estas jodidamente loco.

Y:

— ¿Puedes irte de regreso a casa con tu novio de una jodida vez? Seguro eso te calma. Tal vez.

No debatí. Solo hice las maletas en silencio.

Cuando estaba por irme, Liam me rodeo el cuello con sus brazos y dijo:

— La maldad es algo más. A veces, a las buenas personas les pasan cosas malas. A veces, los monstruos pueden ser mejores personas que nosotros— dijo.

Y antes de que pudiera preguntar nada me metió un papel en mi bolsillo diciendo que ellos me ayudarían.

Lo abracé de vuelta, y entonces me fui.

* * *

— ¿Hola?— la voz del otro lado dijo, luego del quinto intento fallido.

Estaba sentado en el bar de una gasolinera a algunas horas de casa, mi maleta conmigo, mientras bebía café negro rancio y fingía ser una persona normal del montón.

No era tan fácil, considerando que no había podido comer bien por semanas.

Estaba delgado y pálido y ojeroso.

No fue por falta de intentos.

Cada vez que quería comer, recordaba el sueño.

Cada vez que quería dormir, recordaba el sueño.

Cada vez que respiraba azúcar pensaba en él.

— Umm...Hola— dije indeciso— Mi compañero de cuarto me dio este número. Dijo que me ayudaría...— dije indeciso.

Un suspiro exasperado se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, y algo que sonaba como No soy un jodido consejero estudiantil.

Y entonces:

— ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Um...Harry— dije luego de un minuto— Harry Styles.

El chico del otro lado de la línea rió breve, antes de decir:

— Así que, amante de Wendigo. Creí que nunca llamarías. ¡¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?!

* * *

Se llamaban Sam y Dean Winchester. Su padre era el dueño de la única funeraria de mi pueblo.

Pero dijeron que ellos también eran policías, y médicos, y casi cualquier cosa que imagines.

Su trabajo era asegurarse de que el resto de las personas no se enterasen de la existencia de lo sobrenatural.

Hacían un maldito buen trabajo, la verdad.

Se los dije, y estaban encantados.

Dean dijo:

— Así que Harreh, ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?

Dije:

— Necesito información.

Sam dijo:

— Vas a tener que ser un poco más específico, ¿sí?

— Necesito información sobre los Wendigos— dije, probando la palabra en mi lengua.

Cada vez costaba menos trabajo decirla. Me trababa menos. O al menos eso creía yo.

Dean y Sam me miraron y supe que ellos podían decir que yo no estaba bien en absoluto.

Dije:

— Y necesito información sobre sus parejas, y sobre cómo convertirte en uno.

Y entonces me largué a llorar.

Dean dijo:

— Oh, chico, no sobre el sofá nuevo.

Sam le dio un codazo fuerte y agregó:

— Está bien, Harry. Tienes permitido llorar todo lo que quieras.

Ninguno me llamó estúpido o enfermo o monstruo.

Ninguno mencionó a Louis, a pesar de que era obvio por el apodo que usó Dean que le conocía.

A cambio, fingí no notar como los iris de Dean se agrandaban a veces, el negro abarcando todo el ojo.

Tampoco mencioné al ángel sentado en el sillón al frente mío, bebiendo té.

No podía estar cien por ciento seguro, pero no creo que mi cerebro haya inventado eso, la verdad.

* * *

Algunas de las cosas que decían los libros se parecían a lo que mis padres me contaban de niño.

Decían que el Wendigo era una criatura maligna que se escondía en los bosques detrás de casa.

Era un ser gigantesco con la piel cubierta de hielo y una fuerza descomunal, que vivía con un hambre constante.

Pensé en Louis, en su pequeño tamaño, su figura raquítica y piel pálida como la nieve recién caída.

Mi abuelo solía decir que el Windigo se alimentaba de carne humana.

Durante el día, acecharía en el bosque a caminantes despistados.

Los atacaba por la espalda y no dejaba ni sus huesos.

Por las noches, se adentraría en el pueblo, comprobando puertas y ventanas.

Si dejabas algo abierto, estabas invitando a la bestia a entrar en tu casa.

Y si a la mañana siguiente alguna casa estaba vacía, sabrías que el Windigo seguía hambriento en alguna parte.

No me imaginaba a Louis merodeando en el pueblo, con lo incómodo que parecía cada vez que salíamos.

Pero quien sabe.

𝕬𝖑𝖌𝖚𝖓𝖔𝖘 𝖉𝖎𝖈𝖊𝖓 𝖖𝖚𝖊 𝖉𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖗𝖔 𝖉𝖊𝖑 𝖕𝖊𝖈𝖍𝖔 𝖉𝖊𝖑 𝖂𝖎𝖓𝖉𝖎𝖌𝖔 𝖆𝖚́𝖓 𝖑𝖆𝖙𝖊 𝖘𝖚 𝖈𝖔𝖗𝖆𝖟𝖔́𝖓 𝖍𝖚𝖒𝖆𝖓𝖔, 𝖈𝖆𝖉𝖆 𝖛𝖊𝖟 𝖒𝖆́𝖘 𝖉𝖊𝖘𝖕𝖆𝖈𝖎𝖔.𝕾𝖊 𝖊𝖓𝖉𝖚𝖗𝖊𝖈𝖊 𝖉𝖊 𝖆 𝖕𝖔𝖈𝖔.𝕬𝖑𝖌𝖚𝖓𝖔𝖘 𝖉𝖎𝖈𝖊𝖓 𝖖𝖚𝖊 𝖘𝖎 𝖉𝖊𝖘𝖕𝖎𝖊𝖗𝖙𝖆𝖘 𝖆𝖑 𝖍𝖚𝖒𝖆𝖓𝖔 𝖆𝖓𝖙𝖊𝖘 𝖉𝖊 𝖖𝖚𝖊 𝖘𝖚 𝖈𝖔𝖗𝖆𝖟𝖔́𝖓 𝖘𝖊 𝖈𝖔𝖓𝖛𝖎𝖊𝖗𝖙𝖆 𝖊𝖓 𝖕𝖎𝖊𝖉𝖗𝖆, 𝖑𝖔𝖌𝖗𝖆𝖘 𝖘𝖆𝖑𝖛𝖆𝖗𝖑𝖔.𝕻𝖊𝖗𝖔 𝖘𝖎 𝖑𝖑𝖊𝖌𝖆𝖘 𝖉𝖊𝖒𝖆𝖘𝖎𝖆𝖉𝖔 𝖙𝖆𝖗𝖉𝖊, 𝖉𝖊𝖇𝖊𝖘 𝖆𝖙𝖗𝖆𝖛𝖊𝖘𝖆𝖗 𝖘𝖚 𝖈𝖆𝖇𝖊𝖟𝖆 𝖈𝖔𝖓 𝖚𝖓𝖆 𝖑𝖆𝖓𝖟𝖆, 𝖒𝖆𝖙𝖆𝖓𝖉𝖔 𝖆𝖑 𝖉𝖊𝖒𝖔𝖓𝖎𝖔 𝖞 𝖆𝖑 𝖍𝖚𝖒𝖆𝖓𝖔.

Bufo exasperado al leer eso último, antes de tirarle el libro a Dean, molesto.

— Esto es solo un montón de mierda— le digo molesto.

Él mira brevemente por encima del mapa que está estudiando, antes de decir:

— Bueno, sí. Todos saben que un Windigo se mata con fuego. Mucho fuego.

Lo miro horrorizado. Dean ríe, antes de decir serio:

— Creo que tu novio se está muriendo.

— ¿Qué...qué quieres decir?— balbuceó, el miedo trepando por mi columna vertebral.

— La gente del pueblo dice que los excursionistas siguen volviendo.

— ¿Volviendo?— repito confundido, porque nada tiene sentido.

— Mira, Harry, necesitas sentarte— Dean dice, corriendo una silla.

En algún momento, Sam ha entrado. Me tiende una taza caliente de té que tomo como en trance.

— Exactamente, ¿qué sabes sobre las desapariciones en el pueblo?— Dean dice.

Yo lo miró sin entender bien.

Digo:

— La gente se pierde en el bosque por la nieve y el frío.

Y cuando ellos me miran incrédulos agrego:

— Tal vez, Louis se come sus cadáveres.

— Oh, chico...— Dean dice compasivo.

Y luego Sam espeta:

— Déjalo en paz.

— ¿Qué pasa con ellos, de todos modos?— digo molesto.

— Ellos son enviados, por personas. Algunos del pueblo, otros de más lejos. Gente que se entera de la leyenda.

— No entiendo— digo honestamente— ¿Por qué alguien enviaría a otra persona a morir allí?

— Diferentes motivos— Sam dice serio— Venganza, enfermedades terminales...

— ¡Eso es horrible! ¡¿Y Louis se los come?!— digo asqueado.

— Mira, Harry, Louis no eligió ser lo que es, ¿de acuerdo?— Dean dice— Deberías preguntarle sobre eso.

— ¡¿Qué?!— pregunto confundido— ¡No!— digo decidido— ¡Hazlo tu!

— Pequeña mierda...— Dean dice.

Y luego:

— ¡¿Quieres convertirte en Wendigo o no?!— pregunta firme.

— Dudo que Louis muera de hambre pronto— Sam dice— Pero necesitamos hacer algo con los asesinos y violadores.

— Pues, ese no es mi problema— les digo, aún terco.

— Lo es— Dean dice serio— Ten— agrega.

Me tiende una presa de pollo cocida y dorada, tan parecida a la que le di a Louis ese verano.

Lo miro como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

— Come— Dean dice serio.

— No creo que...

— Hazlo— Sam interrumpe mis quejas.

Y se ve tan serio que le doy un mordisco tentativo al pollo.

Pero sabe horrible, como cartón mojado, y acabo escupiéndolo en sus caras.

— Lo siento...— les digo avergonzados.

— Harry, solo lo diré una vez, así que aquí va— Dean dice serio.

Y entonces:

— Cuando Louis olió tu sangre en ese bosque, te reconoció como su pareja. El hecho de que no te matara esa noche de Halloween prueba ese vínculo. Pero tú también lo aceptaste a él luego. Incluso le dijiste que lo amabas.

— Yo no sabía que era un Wendigo entonces— digo a la defensiva, pero mis palabras suenan débiles.

— Eso no es importante. Porque el Dios oyó tus palabras y ha iniciado tu transformación. Debe completarse o anularse pronto, de lo contrario temo que morirás.

— ¡¿Qué?!— digo, el pánico goteando en mi voz— ¡No quiero morir!— digo aterrado— ¡Necesito deshacerlo! ¡Dime como lo hago!

— Bueno, debes buscar al Dios, y decirle que ya no quieres ser compañero de Louis. Pero hay un problema— Dean dice serio.

— ¿Cuál?— suspiro resignado.

— Louis es la única criatura que conozco que alguna vez ha hablado con él. No sé dónde está el Dios y me temo que no puedo ayudarte.

Un silencio pesado se instala entre nosotros entonces. Siento la mirada de Sam y el ángel fijas en mí, la compasión muda en sus ojos. Respiro profundo antes de decir decidido:

— Necesito llegar a él entonces— y luego— No tengo idea de cómo moverme en el bosque en invierno.

— Deberías llevarle a Louis comida, ya sabes— Sam señala amablemente, y yo solo lo miro asqueado.

— ¡¿Por qué haría algo así?!— escupo molesto— ¡No soy un asesino!

Se oye un suspiro colectivo en la sala, como si trataran con un niño pequeño.

Dean dice:

— Mira, chico, no todo es blanco o negro. Hay personas que merecen morir, y personas que desean morir. Y hay criaturas como Louis que convenientemente necesitan alimentarse de carne humana para sobrevivir. Créeme, me desagrada la idea tanto como a cualquiera, pero hay personas en este mundo por las que no vale la pena llorar. Y si es Louis el que va a acabar con sus existencias de mierda, que así sea.

Es lo más largo que ha dicho en un tiempo. Y yo le miro impactado por un momento, antes de decir:

— Aún así no entiendo porque tengo que llevarle su comida, ¡que la busque el mismo!— grito molesto.

— ¡No va a buscarla el mismo, porque tu le dijiste que ojalá se muriera!— Sam grita, perdiendo la paciencia.

— Además, si no come algo pronto, su cuerpo va a entrar en hibernación hasta el próximo invierno— el ángel en el sofá dice.

Gimo angustiado.

— Algo me dice que no tengo 365 días más para hablar con él, o Cernunnos, o quien coño pueda ayudarme.

— Hey, no te enfades con nosotros, Romeo. Solo estamos tratando de ayudar— Dean dice cabreado.

— Lo sé, lo sé...— digo, pasando una mano por mi cabello, gimiendo angustiado— Y en verdad les agradezco la ayuda chicos. Pero sigo sin tener puta idea de cómo hallar a Louis, o como conseguirle un bocadillo, para el caso.

— Esa es una cosa buena, supongo...— Dean dice, sonriendo malicioso— Porque yo tengo un plan.

* * *

Así que, hay foros en internet sobre como suicidarse.

La mayoría están en la deep web, pero existen.

Y hay manuales y lugares emblemáticos donde hacerlo, como Aokigahara (青木ヶ原) o el Golden Gate.

Los motivos eran variados, desde hartazgo por la vida, hasta enfermedades terminales y vejez.

Escribí en un foro:

𝙼𝚒 𝚗𝚘𝚖𝚋𝚛𝚎 𝚎𝚜 𝚁𝚒𝚟𝚎𝚛 𝚢 𝚌𝚘𝚗𝚘𝚣𝚌𝚘 𝚎𝚕 𝚕𝚞𝚐𝚊𝚛 𝚙𝚎𝚛𝚏𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚘 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚘. 𝙼𝚒 𝚊𝚖𝚒𝚐𝚘 𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚗𝚎 𝚞𝚗𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚋𝚊𝚗̃𝚊 𝚎𝚗 𝚕𝚘𝚜 𝚋𝚘𝚜𝚚𝚞𝚎𝚜 𝚍𝚎𝚕 𝙽𝚘𝚛𝚝𝚎. 𝙰𝚚𝚞𝚒́ 𝚕𝚊 𝚐𝚎𝚗𝚝𝚎 𝚗𝚘 𝚑𝚊𝚌𝚎 𝚙𝚛𝚎𝚐𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚜, 𝚎𝚡𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚗̃𝚘𝚜 𝚍𝚎𝚜𝚊𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚎𝚌𝚎𝚗 𝚝𝚘𝚍𝚘 𝚎𝚕 𝚝𝚒𝚎𝚖𝚙𝚘. 𝙿𝚞𝚎𝚍𝚘 𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚟𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚘𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚒́ 𝚜𝚒 𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚗, 𝚖𝚘𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚛𝚕𝚎𝚜 𝚕𝚘𝚜 𝚊𝚕𝚛𝚎𝚍𝚎𝚍𝚘𝚛𝚎𝚜. 𝚈𝚊 𝚜𝚊𝚋𝚎𝚗, 𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚛 𝚞𝚗𝚊 𝚋𝚞𝚎𝚗𝚊 𝚏𝚒𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚊 𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚜 𝚍𝚎 𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚎. 𝚃𝚘𝚍𝚘 𝚕𝚘 𝚚𝚞𝚎 𝚙𝚒𝚍𝚘 𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚖𝚋𝚒𝚘 𝚎𝚜 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚙𝚘𝚗𝚎𝚛 𝚍𝚎 𝚞𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚍𝚎𝚜 𝚕𝚞𝚎𝚐𝚘, 𝚙𝚊𝚛𝚊 𝚏𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚜 𝚖𝚎𝚍𝚒𝚌𝚒𝚗𝚊𝚕𝚎𝚜. 𝙲𝚘𝚖𝚘 𝚍𝚎𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚊𝚗 𝚑𝚊𝚌𝚎𝚛𝚕𝚘 𝚗𝚘 𝚎𝚜 𝚊𝚜𝚞𝚗𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚒́𝚘. 𝙴𝚕 𝚊𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚜𝚘 𝚎𝚜 𝚞𝚗 𝚙𝚘𝚌𝚘 𝚍𝚒𝚏𝚒́𝚌𝚒𝚕. 𝙿𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚘𝚗𝚊𝚜 𝚌𝚘𝚗 𝚍𝚒𝚜𝚌𝚊𝚙𝚊𝚌𝚒𝚍𝚊𝚍 𝚏𝚒́𝚜𝚒𝚌𝚊, 𝚊𝚋𝚜𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚎𝚛𝚜𝚎. 𝟶𝟶 𝟷 𝟼𝟶𝟹 𝟸𝟾𝟻 𝟽𝟷𝟾

* * *

No pensé que alguien respondería, pero lo hicieron.

Había dos chicos con cáncer en etapa 4, Niall y Ed, y una joven con un caso severo de lupus, por insuficiencia renal, llamada Taylor. Luego estaba Calvin, quien dijo algo sobre ser buscado por la policía por asesinar a su padrastro en Facebook.

No hice más preguntas. La verdad no quería saber.

Excepto Taylor, la mayoría tenía problemas para llegar hasta aquí.

Les dije que si tenían sus visas al día me reuniría con ellos en Heathrow y volaríamos juntos de regreso, donde haríamos las escalas pertinentes y recogeríamos a Taylor.

Hice los trámites correspondientes y les mandé el itinerario vía email.

Eran como unas jodidas vacaciones infernales, pero intentaba no pensar en ello.

Fue algo bueno que los Winchester pagaran por todo, de lo contrario me hubiera endeudado.


	6. Chapter 6

¿𝑷𝒐𝒓 𝒒𝒖𝒆́ 𝒕𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒔 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒊𝒓 𝒚 𝒉𝒂𝒄𝒆𝒓 𝒍𝒂𝒔 𝒄𝒐𝒔𝒂𝒔 𝒕𝒂𝒏 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒑𝒍𝒊𝒄𝒂𝒅𝒂𝒔? 

𝑽𝒆𝒐 𝒍𝒂 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒎𝒂 𝒆𝒏 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒂𝒄𝒕𝒖́𝒂𝒔 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒐 𝒔𝒊 𝒇𝒖𝒆𝒓𝒂𝒔 𝒂𝒍𝒈𝒖𝒊𝒆𝒏 𝒎𝒂́𝒔, 𝒎𝒆 𝒇𝒓𝒖𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒂

𝑳𝒂 𝒗𝒊𝒅𝒂 𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒔𝒊́ 𝒕𝒖 𝒕𝒆 𝒄𝒂𝒆𝒔, 𝒚 𝒕𝒆 𝒂𝒓𝒓𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒔, 𝒚 𝒕𝒆 𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒑𝒆𝒔

𝒀 𝒕𝒐𝒎𝒂𝒔, 𝒍𝒐 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒐𝒃𝒕𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒔, 𝒚 𝒍𝒐 𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒗𝒊𝒆𝒓𝒕𝒆𝒔 𝒆𝒏.

𝑯𝒐𝒏𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒆 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒏𝒖𝒏𝒄𝒂 𝒕𝒆 𝒆𝒏𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒓𝒆́ 𝒇𝒊𝒏𝒈𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒐

𝑵𝒐 𝒏𝒐 𝒏𝒐

𝐂𝐨𝐦𝐩𝐥𝐢𝐜𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐝 🍁 𝐎𝐥𝐢𝐯𝐢𝐚 𝐎'𝐁𝐫𝐢𝐞𝐧

𝟏𝟗𝟗𝟑  
𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲

Finalmente llegó el invierno.

Estaba nervioso, quería vomitar.

Hacía un frío de los mil demonios y me dolía la cabeza debido al hambre.

Decidí no decirle a mi familia lo que haría, en caso de que no volviera.

Nunca fui bueno en eso de las despedidas, de todas formas.

* * *

Nos tomó todo un día encontrar la cabaña de los horrores.

Casi había perdido las esperanzas para entonces.

Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que Louis estaría allí.

Por lo que sabía él podría estar hibernando para entonces.

Podría no querer hablar conmigo en absoluto.

Pero el grupo era ruidoso, ellos reían y cantaban canciones de marcha.

Les había llevado un tiempo romper el hielo, pero ahora eran amigos.

Dijeron que habían hablado por Skype antes de reunirnos.

Venían preparados, con ropa abrigada y comida. Y otras cosas en las que prefería no pensar.

Había armado un itinerario ficticio para ellos, que incluía cosas como ir a nadar al lago, ver las estrellas y alimentar a los castores en la represa arriba del río.

Eran las cosas que me gustaría hacer y ver antes de irme.

Y me sentía un poco culpable al saber que ellos no harían nada de eso.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió de golpe, y alguien salió fuera con una linterna de kerosene.

— Harry— Louis dijo sonando poco sorprendido, sus ojos azules brillantes por la furia contenida— ¡¿Qué demonios te dijeron esos...?!— empezó a decir, pero por el bien de la farsa, lo corté con un beso en la comisura de la boca. La barba de varios meses hizo cosquillas contra mis labios.

Él se tensó, y casi deja caer la lámpara, pero envolví mis brazos entorno a él con firmeza y susurré en su oído:

— Puedo explicarlo, sólo sígueme la corriente, por favor...

El frunció el ceño brevemente. Lucía delgado incluso debajo de las capas infinitas de ropa.

Y pensé que había tenido suerte, pues sus cuernos no estaban a la vista. Llevaba un gorro con orejeras.

Taylor dijo:

— Vaya, River. No mencionaste que tu amigo era tan lindo.

— Amigo, hasta yo puedo ver eso...— Niall bromeó, y vi las mejillas de Louis teñirse de rosa.

Gruñí medio molesto.

Dije:

— Sí bueno, no tienen permitido tocarlo. Ninguno de ustedes— agregué con una mirada fija en Calvin, quien era en mi opinión el más peligroso del grupo. El chico me dio una sonrisa sarcástica a cambio.

Ed dijo:

— ¡¿Podemos pasar adentro ya?! ¡Mi culo se está congelando!

— Si claro...Mmm...Pasen— Louis dijo, y podía ver la vacilación en su voz.

Pero fue todo lo que el grupo necesitó para avanzar, iluminando el camino con sus linternas a pilas.

— Sabes que, no tengo nada de nada, ¿cierto? Creo que hay un camastro en alguna parte del altillo...— Louis susurró por lo bajo cuando nos quedamos atrás.

Dije:

— No te preocupes, ellos trajeron todo.

Louis dijo:

— Algo me dice que no estás aquí por los motivos correctos.

— ¡¿Y cuáles son esos, según tú?!— me burlé— Además, estoy aquí después de todo. Deja de quejarte.

Louis tarareó en acuerdo, antes de entrar a la cabaña. Lo seguí con rapidez.

* * *

Había una gran habitación central con un horno de leña que ocupaba casi todo un lateral. Había también un congelador de tamaño industrial en la pared de enfrente. Y armas, armas por todas partes.

Rifles, principalmente. Pero también cuchillos, arcos, ballestas, sables, pinzas. Lo que se imaginen.

Y no imaginaran de donde estaban colgados.

Calvin dijo:

— ¿Cuántos ciervos mataste? ¿Queda alguno vivo?

— Un par— Louis dijo serio, sin apartar la mirada de mí.

Quería ver mi reacción, ahora que había visto sus astas colgando por toda la jodida pared.

Pero yo desvié la mirada, mis ojos vagando por la habitación.

Había una mesa de madera con cuatro sillas, y un viejo sillón de terciopelo escarlata justo debajo del millón de herramientas. Junto a la cocina, una especie de pileta, debajo de la cual había un estante con recipientes de barro, tazas y el resto de la vajilla.

Todo era rústico, madera, barro y metal negro como el carbón.

Había una biblioteca en una esquina con viejos libros desgastados que Ed estaba examinando en ese momento:

Él dijo:

— El almuerzo desnudo, Tenemos que hablar de Kevin, Ensayo sobre la ceguera, La carretera, American Psycho, A sangre fría, Fuera de Temporada, Los libros de sangre, La Tropa, El silencio de los Corderos...— Ed recitó en voz alta— Amigo, ¿quién te pasa estas cosas?— preguntó divertido— Si ya no fuera suicida, seguro lo sería luego de leer esto— bromeó.

Louis lo miró entonces, arqueando una ceja en su dirección como diciendo ¿¡Qué carajos?!

Harry solo sacudió la cabeza, como diciéndole que lo deje pasar. Louis articuló:

No me gusta esto, Styles. Más te vale empezar a explicarlo pronto.

Niall dijo:

— ¡Oye, mira estas fotos!— Y luego: — ¡Todos se parecen a ti!

Vi la serie de fotografías expuestas en la pared, efectivamente, Louis estaba en todas ellas, aunque algunas eran demasiado viejas. En una, estaba de pequeño con un hombre que tenía su mano sobre su hombro, mientras Louis sostenía un rifle en su mano derecha, y un conejo muerto en la izquierda.

Louis tosió incómodamente una vez y dijo:

— Mi familia ha estado cazando animales desde hace siglos. Heredé esta cabaña.

Calvin dijo:

— Escuche que la carne de ciervo es deliciosa, ¿lo es?

Y vi a Louis palidecer con la pregunta.

Dije:

— ¿Alguien quiere té?

— Yo por favor— Taylor saltó a la solicitud, afortunadamente.

Me volví hacia otro mueble en la esquina del horno, donde había una pava sobre una hornalla de cocina portátil, e iba a llenarla con agua, cuando Louis dijo:

— Solo caliéntala, Harry.

He hice lo que me indicaba.

Nial dijo:

— ¿Quién es Harry?

Mientras Taylor preguntó:

— ¿Qué hay en las otras habitaciones?

Dije:

— Yo soy Harry. River es un apodo. Por River Phoenix, el actor.

Taylor dijo:

— Maldición, chico, te pareces tanto a él.

— Yo te di ese apodo...— Louis dijo entonces, viéndose confundido como la mierda.

Y luego agregó:

— Ese es el baño, y el armario, y esa es mi habitación— dijo, señalando cada puerta brevemente.

Entonces el agua estuvo lista, y Louis y yo preparamos infusiones de menta para todo el mundo.

Y nos sentamos a la mesa a beber. Pero solo había cuatro sillas:

Dije:

— Puedes sentarte en mis piernas si quieres.

Y Louis me miró como si hubiera perdido la cabeza.

Carraspeó, antes de decir:

— No gracias. Estoy bien de pie— mientras daba un largo sorbo a su té, que le impidiera seguir hablando conmigo.

Le imité, más por orgullo que otra cosa. Aunque el té estaba muy bueno, y me recordó al verano que pasamos juntos. A las tardes que pasábamos riéndonos de nada, solo pasando el rato.

Este Louis lucía totalmente diferente. Callado y quieto. Pensativo y vacilante.

No pensé que podría ser así en absoluto. No se parecía a él.

Ed preguntó:

— Entonces, chicos, ¿ustedes son novios?

Y yo escupí el té que estaba tragando.

Louis dijo:

— La próxima vez que te asquees no desperdicies mi té escupiéndolo, Phoenix.

Y entonces un incómodo silencio cayó sobre la habitación.

Dije:

— Oye, Louis, ¿podemos hablar?— y él solo me miró arqueando una ceja.

— Eso estamos haciendo ahora, chico dorado.

— Me refiero a en privado— dije sonrojándome, notando la mirada divertida del resto del grupo.

Louis permaneció en silencio por un rato, evaluándome, mientras se bebía su té de menta tranquilamente.

Finalmente cuando acabo, señaló con la cabeza la puerta de su habitación, antes de caminar hacia allí.

Lo seguí obediente y en silencio.

A mis espaldas alguien gritó:

— ¡No vayan a acostarse, Doc! ¡Podemos oírlos desde aquí!

Seguido de un coro de risas divertidas.

Bueno, alguien estaba divirtiéndose con estas vacaciones en el infierno, por lo menos.

* * *

Era un cuarto pequeño y rectangular con una vieja alfombra que cubría todo el suelo.

Había una cama individual con varias mantas gruesas en ella del lado de la pared más cercana a la puerta, y un viejo ropero gigantesco en la pared lateral frente a esta, una mesa de luz con una lámpara de kerosene en ella estaba justo a la par de la cama, y una salamandra con hornalla incorporada en la esquina entre el ropero y la pared.

Sospeché que Louis la tendría en la cocina antes de conseguir la hornalla moderna.

En la pared del fondo había una enorme ventana que daba afuera, pero justo ahora estaba algo escarchada por la nieve y el frío, haciendo imposible ver a través de ella.

Dije:

— Creí que dijiste que no tenías nada de nada— y no pude esconder el rencor en mi voz.

— He visto la radio y el teléfono celular en tu biblioteca, no soy estúpido— espeté.

Louis se encogió de hombros como diciendo ¿Qué quieres que haga, que me retracte?

Pero en su lugar dijo:

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Harry?— y luego— ¿Por qué trajiste a esa gente contigo? Sabes que es peligroso.

Elegí ignorar la primera parte. Solo respondí:

— Los traje porque ellos querían venir. Están aquí por voluntad propia para...ya sabes— dije, incapaz de decir las palabras en voz alta.

Para ser comidos por ti, como ganado.

— Ya veo— Louis dijo entonces, sus ojos parpadeando rápidamente, fijos en mí— ¿Los hermanos te enviaron aquí?— preguntó entonces.

Le miré molesto.

— Nadie me envió a nada. Vine porque quería.

— ¿Estás aquí para hacerme compañía entonces?— se burlo, la ironía goteando de cada una de sus palabras.

— No— me obligué a decir, sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos, increíblemente azules— Estoy aquí porque no quiero convertirme en un monstruo— dije.

Él solo rió, campanillas inundando la habitación. Pero sonaban amargas y apagadas.

Dijo:

— Buen trabajo con eso. Enviar los corderos al matadero no te hace menos culpable que el que les arranca la vida.

— Mira, ellos ya se están muriendo, ¿sí?— le dije a Louis, demasiado consciente del cansancio en mi voz— Nadie está matando a nadie aquí.

— ¡Les dijiste que harían todas esas cosas, Harry!— Louis gritó entonces furioso, y vi sus iris teñirse de blanco y sus dientes alargarse— ¡Les diste esperanza! ¡¿Y ahora quieres que los mate como si nada?! ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo sin corazón crees que soy?!— Louis me gritó, sin dejar de rozar sus dientes, provocando ese horripilante chasquido y yo retrocedí, hasta que choqué con la cama, y caí de culo.

— Louis, cálmate...— le dije— Vas a asustarlos. Están justo al lado— señalé.

Louis se burló, riéndose en mi cara, antes de arrancar la gorra de su cabeza con bronca, y pasar las manos por su cabello con furia.

No pude evitar jadear cuando lo vi.

Tenía una larga línea roja que le cruzaba el cuello. No había llegado a cortar muy profundo, pero si algo.

Sus cuernos estaban mal cortados y al ras, como si lo hubiera hecho furioso, sangre coagulada en los muñones.

Además, el pelo estaba chamuscado en algunos lados, y la piel allí estaba rojiza. No lucía nada bien.

Dije:

— ¡¿Qué rayos te hiciste?! ¡¿Quieres morir?!

— No lo sé...— gruñó frustrado— Pregúntaselo a tus amiguitos cuando los veas, ya que pasas tanto tiempo con ellos— dijo, la ira tiñendo cada palabra.

Dije:

— Sam y Dean me ayudaron mucho. No hables así de ellos.

— Bueno, tal vez deberías saber que te mintieron. Es lo que hacen mejor. Sólo les importa sus propios intereses, como a cualquiera.

— No...— dije, negándome a creer que eso fuera verdad— Ellos dijeron que me ayudarías a llegar con el Guardián y entonces...

— ¡¿Entonces qué, Harry?! ¡¿Qué mierda piensas que es esto?! ¡¿Un cuento de hadas?! ¡¿Crees que Él hará que de repente el pollo sepa bien?! ¡¿Qué ibas a traerme a esos chicos como ganado, te llevaría a conocer a un puto Dios y luego cabalgarías hacia el atardecer comiendo una jodida hamburguesa con queso?! ¡Abre los ojos, por favor!— terminó de gritar al cabo de un tiempo.

— Entonces... ¿entonces como supiste que vendría?, ¿eh?— inquirí— ¿También puedes ver el futuro?

— Le llaman teléfonos celulares— Louis dijo serio— Sé que puede parecer magia, pero es solo tecnología— se burló, y yo di un bufido exasperado, antes de arrastrar mis rodillas contra mi pecho y enterrar mi cabeza allí, dónde no tenía que ver a Louis ni a nadie. Pero su molesta voz seguía llegando, para mi desgracia.

— Ellos me llamaron, Harry— dijo sonando triste— Dijeron que venías hacia aquí con un puñado de suicidas. Entonces volví y me bañé y me cambié, y me puse ropa. Tuve que cortarme los cuernos rápidamente, y no hice un muy buen trabajo. De no haber llamado Dean y Sam ni siquiera estaría aquí ahora.

— ¿Por qué volviste?— Harry medio sollozo entonces— Pudiste quedarte lejos, nos la habríamos arreglado.

— Tal vez hallaron la cabaña, pero fue por pura suerte. Hubieran acabado perdidos y muertos de hambre. Tú ya detestas la carne de los animales y estás hambriento. Nunca hubiera dejado que cometas el mismo error que yo cometí, no así, al menos.

— Mataste a tu padre— dije— Y te comiste su corazón.

— Mi padre violó a mi madre y la asesinó delante de mí. Y luego dijo que haría lo mismo conmigo— Louis dijo como si nada— Estaba furioso, así que lo empujé. Resbaló en la nieve, su cabeza golpeó una roca y murió. Nosotros vivíamos aislados en el bosque, y ese invierno fue particularmente duro. Llevábamos semanas aislados, sin comida. Así que cuando vi su cuerpo allí tendido en la nieve solo lo comí, ¿sí?— dijo cansado— Desearía no haberlo hecho ahora. Pero entonces ya conocía la leyenda y no me importó, ¿bien? Era un crío y estaba hambriento, y acababa de ver morir a mi madre y de matar a mi padre, así que demándame por ser un monstruo. ¡¿Qué sabrías de eso con tu perfecta familia de mentira?!

— ¡¿Crees que mi familia es perfecta?!— grité, saliendo del shock de oír semejante relato— ¡¿Crees que no me dolió ver a mi hermana morir porque no quería comer?! ¡¿Crees que quiero que mi familia me odie por salir contigo?! ¡¿Qué quiero comer carne humana y convertirme en un monstruo como tú?!

Louis rió entonces en serio, antes de escupir con bronca:

— Al menos yo nunca le he prometido a enfermos terminales algo que no voy a cumplir.

Iba a rebatir eso, decir que no era algo tan grave, pero Louis continuó hablando.

Dijo:

— Te diré lo que vas a hacer ahora. Saldrás allí y les dirás a esos chicos que es hora de dormir, apagarás todo y luego volverás aquí. Y si me tienes tanto asco qué prefieres dormir en el suelo helado en vez de caliente en mi cama, hazlo. Mañana por la mañana nos levantaremos temprano y les daremos un recorrido. Y será tan bonito y alegre que Disneyland parecerá una broma a su lado. Entonces, cuando caiga el sol y se hayan dormido, tomarás un rifle de la colección y le meterás una bala en el cráneo a cada uno. Ya me dirás que te apetece para cenar entonces, cariño— Louis dice, en un tono empalagosamente falso.

Está claro que solo está cabreado, y debería dejarlo pasar. Pero maldita sea. No puedo hacerlo.

— ¡No haré nada de eso!— grito furioso— ¡No pienso matar a nadie, mucho menos comerlos! ¡Vas a llevarme a ver al Dios y eso será todo! ¡Me lo debes!— acuso.

— ¡¿Perdón?!— Louis dice, acercándose a mí tanto que siento su aliento rozar mi piel— Yo no te debo nada, Harry. Deberías agradecerme que esté dispuesto a ayudarte, después de que me mandaste a la mierda.

— ¡Tú hiciste esto!— acusó.

— No te confundas, pude haber dormido contigo, pero yo nunca te di de comer carne humana, bebé. Ese es tu otro novio— Louis escupe acido.

— ¡¿De qué mierda estás hablando?!— grito perdiendo la paciencia.

— Haz memoria, Harry, ¿Cuándo comenzó a desagradarte la carne, exactamente?— Louis dice, pasando una mano por sus cuernos dañados. Resisto el impulso de tocarlos, de curarlo.

— Cuando fui a la Universidad— digo.

— Eso fue hace tres meses— Louis señala amable.

— Si— digo serio— ¿Y qué?

— ¿Qué comías? ¿Tomabas sopa? ¿Té con azúcar?

— Odio el azúcar— digo automáticamente— Sabe a...

—...tierra, lo sé— Louis termina por mí— Así que solo bebiste café y té por tres meses.

— Si— digo indeciso, antes de pensarlo mejor. Nunca había hecho la cuenta hasta entonces.

— Creo que sí, ¿Qué con eso?— digo indeciso.

— Deberías estar muerto— Louis dice.

Al principio creo que es con mala intención, pero al ver sus claros ojos azules, sé que lo dice en serio.

Pero no puedo creerlo.

Digo:

— ¿Cómo?

— Una persona no hubiera sobrevivido todo ese tiempo sin comer, Harry.

— Yo... ¡tú me hiciste esto, deshazlo!— digo molesto.

— No te hice nada, por amor de Dios. ¡Solo te vuelves caníbal comiendo carne humana y yo nunca te di de comer nada y lo sabes! ¡Ni siquiera mi semilla!— Louis gritó— ¡Así que deja de señalarme con el dedo y empieza a pensar fríamente, joder!

— ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Tú eres el monstruo! ¡Intentaste suicidarte, no lo niegues!— acusé, señalando la cicatriz en su cuello.

— ¡No seas ridículo! — Louis gritó— ¡¿Intentar suicidarse siendo inmortal?! ¡Eso sería un absurdo!

— ¡¿Entonces qué te pasó en el cuello?! ¡¿Te caíste sobre un alambre de púas?!— grité.

Y entonces Louis perdió la cabeza. Agarró una almohada de su cama y me la arrojó a la cabeza.

Dijo:

— ¡Tu estúpido novio quiso matarme! ¡Interrumpió mi puta siesta! ¡Y nadie interrumpe mi siesta!— siseó.

— ¿Qué siesta?— dije confundido— Tu no duermes siesta.

— Claro que duermo siesta. Siempre duermo antes del invierno si no estás cerca— Louis explica— Luego, cuando despierto espero hasta que alguien venga hasta aquí y lo mato. Luego vuelvo a dormir. Esa pareja del 30 fue un error— dice— Te olí y mi cerebro fue licuado. Pero aprendo de mis errores— aclara.

— ¡¿Pero qué pasa con toda la gente que muere por año?! Los excursionistas y Leslie— señalo confundido.

— Oh, Harry...— Louis dice, mirándome con pena en sus ojos azules— Oh, cielo...— repitió con dolor en sus ojos azules.

— ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Deja de mirarme así! ¡Estamos peleando!— le grito con pánico.

— ¿No creerás que los hermanos Winchester se tomen tantas molestias solo por mí? ¿O sí?

— ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Hay más como tú? ¿Quiénes?

— Solo conozco a unos pocos— Louis dice evasivo— La señora que nos atendía en el restaurante es una bruja. Y el señor ese arrugado del final de tu calle es un vampiro. Sé que hay una manada de hombres lobo en alguna parte porque los oigo correr y aullar de noche, pero nunca nos hemos topado. Y por mí está bien así.

— No es cierto— le digo— Sabría si todos en el jodido pueblo son monstruos de pesadilla.

— ¿Así como supiste que yo era un Wendigo?— Louis se burla— ¡Sí, buena suerte con eso!

Y es cierto, recuerdo. Jamás lo hubiera descubierto por mi cuenta si Grimmy no me decía la verdad.

— Espera un segundo, ¿dices que todo el mundo sabe de esto?— digo con incredulidad.

— Bueno no, claro que no— Louis admite a regañadientes— Los Winchester son buenos en lo que hacen— admite a regañadientes— Solo lo saben los que se topan de frente con el monstruo y aquellos que están malditos, por supuesto.

— Pero Nick me dijo que eras un Wendigo— le digo algo nervioso. No me gusta el camino que esto está tomando— ¿Cómo pudo saberlo?— me pregunto en voz alta.

— Seguro debió tener un espejo guardado en alguna parte...— Louis escupe con desprecio.

— ¿Qué?— digo.

— ¿Qué de qué? — Louis dice evasivo, antes de asomarse hacia afuera— Mira, tus amigos ya se durmieron, vamos a seguir su ejemplo— dice evasivo, mientras invade mi espacio personal descaradamente.

— ¿Nick está muerto?— digo entonces, mirando a los ojos azules de Louis con tristeza.

Este me devuelve la mirada, antes de suspirar resignado y decir:

— Lo siento mucho.

— ¡Mentiroso! ¡Tú lo mataste!

— ¡Solo porque él intentó matarme primero!

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡¿Sabes qué Harry?! ¡Estoy harto de ti! ¡Me da igual que huelas al rocío del verano y las flores de la primavera! ¡Y da igual si paso el resto de la eternidad solo! ¡Si solo vas a sentarte allí a defender a ese imbécil por encima de mí puedes irte a la mierda! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Él te jodía mejor?! ¡¿Quieres revolcarte con esa mierda de caníbal que te dio de comer las partes de Leslie Lord cada vez que podía?! ¡Entonces vete a la mierda y no regreses!

— ¿Qué dijiste?— susurré en estado de shock— ¡Estas mintiendo!

— ¡Oh por el amor de Dios! ¡El confesó todo cuando intentó asesinarme! ¡Dijo que te daba carne humana seca, en tiras! ¡La misma que él comía! Hable con Dean al respecto ¡Y tiene sentido! ¡Los cuerpos encontrados estaban desollados! ¡¿O me dirás que nunca comiste la carne que te ofreció?!

— ¡¿Y que si lo hice?! ¡Eso no prueba nada! ¡Vete a la mierda!

— Es mayor que tú así que no fuisteis compañeros en el instituto, pero nunca está en el pueblo. Solo en verano. Te lo puede decir cualquiera.

— ¡Eso es porque estudia en la universidad! ¡Algo de lo que nunca sabrías!

— Dean dice que su fecha de nacimiento oficial es 1950— Louis dice— En 1965 mató a su pareja que lo engañó y se lo comió.

— ¡Ya basta! ¡No es cierto! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!— le grito, porque no quiero seguir escuchando más.

— Harry, sé que es difícil, pero tienes que asumir la verdad. Tal vez los Wendigos no puedan morir de hambre, pero tú eres un neófito, sólo estás medio convertido. Necesitas comer el corazón de alguien pronto o morirás. Por favor...no me hagas enterrarte en el patio trasero. Ni siquiera podría comerte, bebé...—Louis dice, lágrimas reales rodando por sus mejillas— Además— agrega al cabo de un rato— tienes una buena razón para vivir. Ahora finalmente puedes reencontrarte con...

— ¡Ayuda!!— el grito agónico de Taylor viene de la cocina, interrumpiendo lo que sea que Louis vaya a decir.

Sin pensar, ambos nos ponemos de pie y corremos hacia allí.

En el camino, suenan tres disparos en rápida sucesión.

— No, no, no, no, no...— Louis exclama mientras corremos.

Cuando llegamos allí nos encontramos con Ed y Niall tendidos en el suelo, inmóviles, la sangre manchando sus ropas.

— Un paso más y le vuelo los sesos...— Calvin dice, poniendo el cañón de la pistola contra la sien de Taylor, quien está temblando como una hoja.

— ¡¿Qué mierda?!— Louis dice, dando una rápida mirada a los cuerpos en el suelo, antes de sacudir la cabeza con pesar— Creí que dijiste que eran corderitos dispuestos...— me dice con ironía.

— ¡Lo eran!— digo en mi defensa, mirando aterrado a Calvin, sin saber cómo salvar a Taylor.

Louis dice con calma, enseñando sus manos:

— Baja el arma, no necesitas matar a nadie...

— ¡No sabes una mierda lo que necesito! ¡¿Y qué coño te pasó en la cabeza?!— Calvin dice moviendo el arma hacia Louis, y trago con fuerza, aterrado.

— Me caí...— Louis dice, sonriendo de lado burlón.

— Ayuda...—Taylor dice entonces, y está llorando.

— Déjala ir— Louis dice— Ella es inocente.

— ¡¿Qué me importa eso?! ¡Denme todo su dinero o disparo!— dice y yo me limito a mirarlo con incredulidad.

— ¡¿Qué?!— digo.

— ¡¿Qué?!— Louis repite confundido.

— ¡Lo que oís, dadme el dinero o mato a la chica!

Louis me mira entonces con incredulidad.

— Pensé que tal vez había matado a su padre mafioso o algo y estaba enojado por eso, ¡No hay nada de valor en esta cabaña! ¡Lo más caro que puede llevarse es la radio portátil!

— Oye, mira— yo digo entonces— no tenemos nada de valor aquí. Baja el arma y podemos pensar en algo.

— ¡Patrañas!— Calvin gritó— ¡Pagaste los pasajes! ¡Debes tener dinero guardado en alguna parte!

— Los pasajes los pagó un amigo— Louis dice calmado— Puedo llamarlo si me dejas, así hablas con él...

Intenta acercarse al teléfono.

Entonces pasan varias cosas al mismo tiempo.

Calvin grita:

— ¡Nadie llamará a nadie!— y alza las manos al aire, liberando a Taylor de su agarre, quien corre gritando despavorida, pero no llega muy lejos, porque entonces se desploma muerta de un tiro en la nuca.

Calvin se mueve entonces hacia mí.

— Dame el dinero o mato a tu novio el cornudo— dice apuntando con el arma a Louis.

Por lo que solo puedo reír histérico. Solo a mí me pasan estas cosas. Cornudo, por Dios...

Además, dudo mucho que a Louis le hagan mucho daño esas balas, de cualquier manera.

— ¡Ese es un maldito buen chiste!— digo, sin dejar de reír, inclinándome sobre mis rodillas y todo.

— ¡Harry, cállate maldición! ¡Lo harás enfadar!— Louis dice entonces.

Y Calvin sonríe.

— ¡¿O debería matar al chico de rizos entonces, eh?!

Y eso lo hace.

Louis está sereno y tranquilo un minuto, y al segundo ha saltado sobre Calvin y le ha roto su jodido cuello.

— Nunca.Jamás.Amenaces.A.Mi.Pareja.Saco.De.Mierda— Louis dice, pero el tipo ya está muerto.

Veo la sangre manar de la herida, brillante y roja.

Louis luce como es realmente, los irises blancos y los dientes en su boca multiplicándose con un chasquido chasquido.

— Mierda...— digo impresionado.

Por un momento, creo que Louis va a hincarle el diente a Calvin de momento a otro.

Entonces finalmente vuelve en sí, sus dientes retrayéndose y sus ojos volviendo a su azul normal.

Dice:

— Llevaré a este saco de mierda afuera. Con un poco de suerte, algún animal salvaje lo comerá.

Digo:

— De acuerdo...Yo, gracias. Creo. Acabas de salvarme la vida.

— No estoy tan seguro de eso— Louis dice entonces serio— Es muy probable que esa bala no te hiciera nada.

— Claro que sí— insisto— Yo no soy como tú, recuerdas. Soy humano— digo, negándome a reconocer la verdad.

Louis suspira frustrado, pero sabiamente decide dejarlo pasar.

Él dice:

— De nada, Harry. Sabes que nunca dejaré que te hagan daño si puedo evitarlo— y luego— Voy a llevar esto afuera. No toques nada. En serio. Hay que cocinar la carne antes comerla o puedes pescar algo...Si te aburres saca los condimentos del armario, ya regreso— decido por el bien de ambos ignorar esa sugerencia.

Y antes de que sepa nada, me toma de las mejillas y me besa los labios de forma fugaz.

— Gracias a Dios...— dice— No sé qué hubiera hecho si te perdía— agrega, antes de alejarse y limpiar sus manos ensangrentadas en su ropa.

Y entonces se ha ido.

Siento mi mejilla húmeda, pero resisto el impulso de limpiarme.

No creo soportar ver sangre en mis manos.

Suspiro cansado. No puedo creer que Louis de verdad cree que Nick me dio de comer carne humana.

De Leslie ni más ni menos.

Es ridículo.

Además, suponiendo que Nick fuera un Wendigo, no ganaría nada con transformarme, estando yo con Louis.

Claro que, pensándolo bien, fue él quien me fue con el chisme en primer lugar, haciendo que rompiéramos.

Y siempre estaba queriendo meterse en mis pantalones.

Tal vez...

Sacudo la cabeza, negándome a seguir esa línea de pensamiento.

En su lugar, camino hasta el armario que Louis señaló antes y abro las puertas.

Allí en perfecto orden están alineadas un montón de especias, hierbas y condimentos varios.

Selecciono el bote de curry, el de orégano y la miel, solo para cabrear a Louis.

Más abajo, descubro varios utensilios que van desde trituradoras de carne, a procesadoras, pasando por una cortadora.

— Joder— digo, y cierro el armario antes de que mi cabeza comience a tener ideas raras, pero ya es muy tarde.

Dejo los ingredientes en la mesa y me siento, pensativo.

Me pregunto cómo preparará Louis su cena, que corte elegirá para ello.

¿Le gustará la carne seca o a punto? ¿Beberá la sangre como si fuera vino?

Por alguna razón, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello.

Y Louis está tardando demasiado, y yo sólo necesito saber.

Me remuevo incómodo y finalmente camino hasta el frigorífico, pasando por encima de los cuerpos caídos.

Lo abro, mirando en su interior, pero esta vació.

Suelto un suspiro aliviado.

— Por supuesto que está vacío, idiota. Deja de pensar en ello...— me reprendo.

Pero automáticamente recuerdo la sangre en mi mejilla, y en realidad no puedo evitarlo.

No es nada malo, me digo a mí mismo.

Has probado tu sangre antes, no debe ser tan diferente...

Me meto un dedo a la boca, remojándolo, antes de llevarlo a mi mejilla y luego de regreso.

Cuando el sabor invade mi lengua, gimo sin poder evitarlo.

Es como beber agua luego de caminar en el desierto.

Como un alcohólico degustando el mejor vino luego de años.

Ni siquiera estoy pensando, voy por el cuerpo más cercano que resulta ser el de Taylor.

Ella está tumbada en el suelo sobre la alfombra cerca del sofá.

De alguna forma acabo de rodillas, y estoy gateando hacia ella.

Tiene una herida de bala en la frente y la sangre le cuelga de un hilo hasta manchar sus ojos azules, aún abiertos con pánico.

Antes de saber lo que hago, estoy lamiéndola toda, y no conforme con eso, empujo mi lengua más y más lejos, en busca de más.

No debería estar funcionando, pero la sangre solo sigue manando de ella.

Y entonces la muerdo accidentalmente.

Debería detenerme a escupir o algo, pero estoy demasiado ocupado bebiendo su sangre.

Y ella sabe a pollo. Es dulce y tierna. No como esa mierda seca que Sam quiso que comiera.

Y estoy tan hambriento...

* * *

Cuando Louis regresa pasa de mí olímpicamente, cargando una cortadora en su brazo.

Estoy nuevamente sentado en la silla y el cuerpo de Taylor en su sitio.

Suspiro aliviado de no ser atrapado con las manos en la masa.

Pero mientras Louis acomoda los cuerpos en el refrigerador y cercena un muslo de Niall, sacando un pedazo que rebana en trozos finos, casi quirúrgicos con la cortadora, antes de empezar a condimentar la carne, no puedo evitar preguntarme qué es lo que Louis va a hacer.

A qué sabrá, y si Louis estaría dispuesto a compartir su cena conmigo.

Louis mete luego de un rato la carne en el horno, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, antes de limpiar todo.

Aún está de espaldas a mí, secando sus manos con un paño de cocina, cuando dice:

— Tienes algo de sangre en la cara...

Me siento enrojecer y contra mi voluntad pregunto:

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Dónde?— y me obligo a ver a Louis a los ojos.

Ahora está cerca, justo enfrente de mí.

— Aquí— Louis dice acercándose, sentándose enfrente de mí, limpiando mi mejilla experimentalmente con el paño.

Pero no me aparto, solo me estremezco en mi sitio.

— Y aquí...— dice limpiando la otra mejilla.

— Oh, bueno...— suspiro, sabiendo que Louis recordara tocarme las mejillas con las manos ensangrentadas.

Louis hace un tarareo satisfecho, pero no aparta sus ojos azules de venado de mí. Siento su mirada fija en mis labios y trago saliva lentamente, resistiendo el impulso de remojármelos.

— ¿Cuándo va a estar eso listo?— digo entonces, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza el horno.

— Un tiempo, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres confesarme algo?— Louis dice serio, y entonces se ríe. Pero no suena como campanillas, sino como si se estuviera burlando.

— Yo no...—comienzo, y entonces la mirada de Louis se oscurece, inclinándose hacia delante, de modo que nuestras narices se rozan.

— ¿No que...?— susurra, aún malicioso. Sus ojos azules no dejan mis labios.

— Lou...—suplico entonces en protesta, pero él sigue sin apartar la mirada.

— Tienes sangre en el cuello y tus labios están rojos— dice, más la declaración de un hecho que otra cosa— ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo mucho que quiero probarte...?— susurra, y veo sus iris ponerse blancos, y oigo sus dientes chasquear.

Una parte de mí, la parte que aún es humana, quiere apartarse. Tiene miedo.

Pero hay otra parte, oscura y retorcida, que se siente halagada por tener la atención del monstruo.

Es esa parte la que dice:

— Entonces hazlo...

— Harreh...—Louis susurra como si la palabra se la llevara el viento.

Y entonces su boca está sobre la mía, hambrienta, y lame y chupa, arrancándome gemidos.

Va bajando por mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, sin dejar de chupar y lamer hasta la última gota.

Entonces se detiene, y por un instante siento sus dientes pinchar contra mi piel.

Susurra:

— Quiero marcarte tanto...Hacerte mío...

Cierro los ojos, tenso, preparándome para el dolor. Pero en su lugar Louis besa mi cuello una última vez antes de apartarse.

Antes de ser consciente, estoy soltando un gruñido de protesta, inclinándome hacia él por más, más, más.

Louis me mira auténticamente divertido.

Dice:

— ¿Se te ofrece algo, cariño?

Y yo solo bufo una vez.

— Olvídalo— digo molesto.

— Ah, pero yo ya lo he olvidado. Tú eres el único que sigue pensando en ello— Louis dice, provocador.

— Louis, por favor...— pido en voz baja— ¿no podemos actuar con normalidad?

— Mmm...— Louis tararea, alejándose, y sé que lo he disgustado.

— Me refiero a, tener una cena tranquila, charlar e ir a la cama— digo con un puchero— ¿Es mucho pedir?

No me he dado cuenta que estoy llorando, pero lo hago.

— Harry...— Louis susurra apenado— Sinceramente no se qué quieres de mí. Me dices que me pierda y luego vienes a buscarme. Dices que nunca comerás carne humana, pero le roes el rostro al primer cadáver que encuentras. Me dices que me odias pero quieres que te marque...Yo solo, estoy confundido como el infierno ahora. Y si no estuviéramos en esta situación, te diría que te fueras a casa, porque justo ahora necesito pensar, pero contigo aquí eso es prácticamente imposible.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya...?— digo dolido, poniéndome de pie— ¡¿A casa?! ¡¿Cuál casa?!— grito molesto— ¡Ya no tengo casa! ¡Solo te tengo a ti! ¡¿Y quieres dejarme?!

— Harry— Louis dice, y su voz es firme y decidida— Soy un caníbal. Y a ti claramente eso te disgusta. Esto no va a funcionar...

— ¡Si lo hará! ¡Pero ahora no lo sabremos! ¡¿Verdad?!— grito, y antes de pensarlo mejor, estoy fuera, en la fría nieve, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Oigo a Louis gritar algo a la distancia, pero no me importa.

Solo corro.

* * *

Llevo un rato corriendo, cuando me doy cuenta de que algo está mal.

Voy demasiado rápido y ni siquiera siento frío.

Cuando miro mis pies los noto descalzos, como un salvaje.

No comprendo porque Louis no ha venido por mí.

Pensé que le importaba, pero tal vez me equivoqué en eso también.

Entonces lo huelo, un aroma tan delicioso, sublime.

Lo estoy siguiendo antes de ser consciente de ello.

Llego a un claro iluminado por la luna.

Allí, sobre la blanca nieve, está el cuerpo de Calvin.

Louis le ha hecho una cruz en la cara, lo que sea que signifique eso.

La sangre está seca ya y el cuerpo seguramente está frío.

Se lo que quiero antes de ser consciente de ello, y de repente estoy sentado en el frío suelo, devorando a Calvin.

Al principio me cuesta un poco, mis dientes luchan por cortar la carne, pero luego es sencillo, como aprender a andar en bicicleta.

Cuando saco su corazón, lo sostengo delante de mí un rato, apreciándolo, y entonces lo muerdo.

Mastico las venas y los músculos y las arterias.

Y trago.


	7. Chapter 7

¿𝑸𝒖𝒊𝒆́𝒏 𝒅𝒊𝒄𝒆 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒍𝒂 𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒅𝒂𝒅 𝒆𝒔 𝒃𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒂 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒑𝒖𝒆́𝒔 𝒅𝒆 𝒕𝒐𝒅𝒐?   
¿𝒀 𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒆́𝒏 𝒅𝒊𝒄𝒆 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒆𝒍 𝒂𝒎𝒐𝒓 𝒅𝒆𝒃𝒆𝒓𝒊́𝒂 𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒃𝒓𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒐𝒔 𝒄𝒖𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒐 𝒄𝒂𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒔?  
𝑷𝒆𝒓𝒐 𝒔𝒊 𝒔𝒐𝒎𝒐𝒔 𝒍𝒐 𝒔𝒖𝒇𝒊𝒄𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆 𝒇𝒖𝒆𝒓𝒕𝒆𝒔 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒂 𝒅𝒆𝒋𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒐 𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒓,  
𝑵𝒐𝒔𝒐𝒕𝒓𝒐𝒔 𝒍𝒐 𝒔𝒖𝒇𝒊𝒄𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆 𝒇𝒖𝒆𝒓𝒕𝒆𝒔 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒂 𝒅𝒆𝒋𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒐 𝒊𝒓.

𝑳𝒆𝒕 𝑰𝒕 𝑨𝒍𝒍 𝑮𝒐 🍁 𝑩𝒊𝒓𝒅𝒚 + 𝑹𝒉𝒐𝒅𝒆𝒔

𝟙𝟡𝟡𝟛  
𝔏𝔬𝔲𝔦𝔰

Louis gime dolorido cuando ve a su pareja.

Harry está encaramado sobre el cuerpo de Calvin en la fría nieve, y se las ha arreglado para devorar su corazón. Ahora es solo otro Wendigo más royendo un cadáver.

Por los ruidos que está haciendo, Louis diría que el sabor de Calvin es excepcionalmente dulce.

O tal vez Harry lleva demasiado tiempo hambriento.

Sea como sea, necesita sacarlo de allí ahora, y llevarlo de regreso a la casa.

— ¡Harry ya suéltalo!— ordena, y el joven alza la cabeza, todo dientes y gruñidos, antes de volver a lo que está haciendo— ¡¿Acabas de gruñirme?!— dice con incredulidad, pero es claro que él no lo está escuchando, demasiado ocupado en comerse a Calvin, literalmente.

— Harry...— repite, y está vez da un paso más cerca, intentando alejarlo del cuerpo.

Harry gruñe furioso, indignado, sus pálidos ojos estrechándose, mientras intenta darle un zarpazo.

— ¡¿Quieres pelear por él?!— Louis le provoca, acercándose más— ¡Vamos entonces!— grita.

Se supone que Harry es su compañero y los compañeros cazan juntos y aseguran la supervivencia del otro.

Pero o Harry tiene demasiada hambre, o no lo considera su compañero, o esa parte le vale vergas, porque lo siguiente que sabe es que Harry está encima de él, todo garras y dientes.

Ambos ruedan por el suelo como animales, hasta que Louis acaba debajo de Harry.

Algo lógico, considerando que este le supera en tamaño y como neófito es increíblemente fuerte.

— Joder...— dice, pensando recién que este no fue un plan muy bueno, mientras mira a Harry estudiarlo, el enojo saliendo de él en oleadas.

Está listo para atacar, y cuando lo haga lo hará a matar, Louis no tiene duda de ello.

Demonios, no ha llegado tan lejos para ser asesinado por su compañero esta noche.

— Harry...— dice con calma— Soy yo, Louis. Sé que estás allí. Vamos bebé, se que da miedo, pero sigues siendo tú. Lo prometo. Voy a ayudarte si me dejas hacerlo. Vuelve conmigo, bebé...— dice acariciando su mejilla, pero Harry solo olfatea su cuello con ímpetu, buscando una vena.

Cuando la encuentra, Louis intenta apartar la cabeza, pero es muy lento. Siente los dientes de Harry perforarle la piel, y suelta un grito agónico, mientras lucha por zafarse inútilmente.

Pero Harry ya esta lamiendo su cuello, sorbiendo su sangre congelada, mientras rasga sus ropas en busca de más carne.

Esta definitivamente no es la forma en la que esperaba morir.

— Harry por favor, no hagas esto...Te amo...— solloza, sus manos rasguñando inútilmente la espalda de Harry, incluso cuando ha destrozado la tela.

Entonces Harry deja de lamer su cuello, sus manos ahora vagan por su cuerpo, y Louis contiene la respiración.

Cuando siente una garra pasar sobre su estómago, se remueve incómodo y con vehemencia, pero Harry clava sus garras en los huesos de sus caderas hasta que consigue darle la vuelta. Louis aprovecha el descuido para escapar, pero solo consigue gatear unos metros, antes de sentir a Harry de nuevo encima de él.

— ¡Déjame ir!— solloza, contemplando los ojos muertos de Calvin a metros de distancia— ¡Tienes el cuerpo! ¡No voy a quitarte nada, lo prometo!— dice, quedándose quieto del todo, sin luchar, e intentado mostrar su miedo con su cuerpo tembloroso, así tal vez Harry decida dejarlo en paz.

Aunque, si su miedo fuera más obvio, Louis se haría pis encima.

Y enserio espera no llegar a eso.

No hacía eso desde que era un bebé.

Siente las manos de Harry tocar su trasero desnudo y se tensa automáticamente.

Sabe de qué va eso, esa es una de las partes más tiernas del cuerpo humano.

Seguramente sería el mismo principio con su cuerpo, pero joder, en realidad esperaba que Harry no fuera en serio a querer comerlo. Solo los Wendigos salvajes, perdidos en la locura caían en algo tan bajo.

— No lo hagas— dice inútilmente— Mastique una oreja de Nick por accidente y te juro que sabe horrible...

Pero Harry sigue tocándolo, abriéndolo, y lo siguiente que sabe es que el dolor es tan intenso que debe gritar.

Siente a Harry moverse encima de él con vehemencia, rasgándolo por la mitad, sin parar en ningún momento.

Y sus gritos van en aumento.

Hasta que finalmente siente la semilla espesa de Harry llenarlo y este sale de su interior.

Louis suspira aliviado, sintiendo su propio cuerpo llegar.

* * *

𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲

Lo veo en cuanto despierto.

Es Louis, está recostado a mi lado durmiendo.

Sus ropas están rasgadas y ensangrentadas, especialmente en la zona del cuello, que tiene ladeado hacia a mí en sumisión.

Está prácticamente desnudo, y puedo olerme a mí mismo en su interior.

Sin pensar, acaricio la marca en su cuello con delicadeza.

Él se estremece y entonces abre los ojos. Esos brillantes ojos azules de venado me miran con terror.

— Louis yo...— empiezo, pero él me corta, gritando y llorando a la vez, y sonando tan desgarrado.

— ¡No! ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Si vas a someterme de nuevo entonces mátame primero, porque ya no quiero ser tratado así...!— grita, arrojándose de rodillas a mis pies, poniendo mis manos en su cabeza. Y entonces me da otra cosa. Miro un momento sin saber que es. Pero entonces veo la punta afilada de la piedra. Es una flecha y tiene restos de sangre, como si hubiera sido usada muchas veces antes.

— Querías una salida...—Louis dice, su voz baja y rota— Aquí está tu salida, anda tómala. Lamento que Nick te hiciera esto, pero yo no tengo la culpa, Harry.

— Lou...— digo llorando— Lou, por favor...lo siento. No sé que me pasó, no era yo. Nunca te lastimaría, por favor no hagas esto...— susurro, agarrando su cabello con fuerza.

— Tienes que atravesarme la cabeza de lado a lado— Louis dice, moviendo mis manos con la flecha— Hazlo rápido, por favor...—pide, y veo que esta temblando de miedo, pero no se echa atrás— Te amo, Harry— dice— Conocerte fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida. Incluso cuando tu...— su voz se quiebra entonces— Ojalá encuentres a tu compañero...

— No...— digo sollozando, luchando por la flecha cuando es obvio que no voy a hacerlo y va a tener que hacerlo el mismo— ¡Tu eres mi compañero, Lou! ¡Por favor bebé, lo siento! ¡Deja de intentar acabar con tu vida!— grito desesperado.

Y finalmente le quito la flecha, arrancándola de sus manos pequeñas y temblorosas y partiéndola por la mitad y luego otra y otra vez.

— Lou...—digo entonces con calma.

Él está allí sentado, en la nieve, con las piernas cruzadas, llorando como un niño pequeño.

Sólo es un niño, pienso.

Un niño muy roto.

Y no puedo creer que me ha tomado tanto tiempo darme cuenta de eso.

— Bebé, bebé por favor...—digo meciéndolo suave, pero el solo llora y llora.

— Lo siento, lo siento...Seré bueno— dice roto— Por favor no me lastimes, Harry...— dice dócil en mis manos, enseñándome su cuello.

— Shh...juro que no te hare daño, Lou. Eres bueno, eres mi chico bueno...

— Puedes...puedes tener otro compañero si quieres, ya sabes...— dice tentativo— Alguien mejor.

— ¿Alguien mejor?— repito, mis ojos viendo rojo y mis dientes chasqueando entre sí— ¡¿Alguien mejor?!— grito, y siento a Louis temblar debajo de mí— ¡No quiero a alguien mejor! ¡Te quiero a ti! ¡No hay nadie mejor! ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer para probártelo?!— grito.

Pero él no contesta. Solo llora.

Así que lo alzo, acunándolo contra mi pecho.

Y entonces lo llevo de regreso a casa.

* * *

Cuando llegamos llamo a los hermanos y les cuento lo sucedido.

— Tranquilo, Harry. Solo lo haz reclamado. Tarde o temprano uno de los dos iba a hacerlo— Dean dice.

— No lo entiendes. No recuerdo bien esta noche, pero tiene una marca roja en el cuello. No se ve bien...— digo.

— Esa es la marca de apareamiento, para que los demás sepan que es tuyo.

— ¡Louis no es mío!— grito frustrado, antes de recordar que él nos oye, aunque finja que no— Es su propia persona. Es libre de hacer lo que quiera...— digo firme.

Dean suelta un suspiro frustrado:

— Así no funcionan las cosas para ustedes— explica— Louis lo sabe. Solo esta cabreado porque perdiste el control allá afuera, y ahora tiene que subordinarse a ti, pero ya se le pasará— declara— Por cierto felicidades, papá.

Y cuelga.

No sé qué decir a eso. Miro a Louis en busca de una respuesta, pero él no dice nada, solo se mira las manos en silencio.


	8. Chapter 8

𝑽𝒐𝒍𝒗𝒊𝒆́𝒏𝒅𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒍𝒐𝒄𝒐, 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒐 𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒚 𝒆𝒏 𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐  
𝑺𝒆 𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒂́ 𝒗𝒐𝒍𝒗𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒐 𝒍𝒐𝒄𝒐, 𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒐 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒍𝒐 𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒚 𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒅𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒐.  
𝑪𝒓𝒆𝒐 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒅𝒊𝒋𝒐: "𝑽𝒐𝒚 𝒂 𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒓 𝒂 𝒕𝒖 𝒃𝒆𝒃𝒆́, 𝒏𝒐 𝒆𝒔 𝒂𝒔𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒕𝒖𝒚𝒐"

 

𝐊𝐢𝐰𝐢 🍁 𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲 𝐒𝐭𝐲𝐥𝐞𝐬

 

𝟏𝟗𝟗𝟑

𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲

No habla por días.

No estoy seguro de si fue el haberme encontrado convertido en el bosque o la perspectiva del suicidio lo que lo puso así. O quizás fue lo que dijo Dean, pero no habla.

Solo mira a la nada como en un vacío.

Lo alimento, baño y curo las heridas en su cabeza y cuerpo. Incluso le rasuro esa barba de meses.

Creo que algunos de los platos que hago podrían estar medio crudos, porque aun no entiendo del todo como se hace esto, pero Louis no dice nada.

Solo come la carne procesada como si no hubiera un mañana.

Está ganando peso rápidamente, comenzando a sacar barriga, pero ninguno dice nada al respecto.

* * *

Por las noches, acostados en la cama le cuento cosas sobre mi vida, sobre las que no he hablado con nadie.

Cosas como lo doloroso que fue perder a Gemma, y lo duro que fue alejarme de él.

Le hablo de mis pesadillas, y entonces aprieta mi mano con fuerza, pero no dice nada.

Aún así, eso es suficiente para que sonría esperanzado por las noches.

* * *

Mis cuernos comienzan a crecer.

Es algo doloroso, y gimo la primera noche, sollozando como un bebé mientras Louis me canta una canción de cuna en un idioma que no conozco y traza círculos sobre mi espalda con delicadeza.

Creo que es abenaki o incluso mohicano, pero no estoy seguro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Louis me da un ungüento raro, en uno de esos recipientes que usamos para comer.

Dice:

— Para el dolor.

Es la primera frase que dice en semanas.

No digo nada, solo asiento con una sonrisa pequeña.

Me pregunto cómo fue pasar por todo esto solo.

* * *

Nos hemos quedado sin comida y no sé qué hacer.

Finalmente, acabo llamando nuevamente a Sam y Dean y les pido un favor.

Publican otro anuncio en otro foro de la deep web, pero este es algo diferente.

Dice:

𝚃𝚎𝚗𝚐𝚘 𝚊 𝚖𝚒 𝚗𝚘𝚟𝚒𝚊 𝚜𝚎𝚌𝚞𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚛𝚊𝚍𝚊 𝚎𝚗 𝚞𝚗𝚊 𝚌𝚊𝚋𝚊𝚗̃𝚊 𝚎𝚗 𝚎𝚕 𝚋𝚘𝚜𝚚𝚞𝚎.  
𝙸𝚗𝚝𝚎𝚛𝚎𝚜𝚊𝚍𝚘𝚜 𝚎𝚗 𝚎𝚜𝚝𝚊𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚗 𝚎𝚕𝚕𝚊, 𝚞𝚗𝚒́𝚛𝚜𝚎𝚗𝚘𝚜.

Y abajo están las coordenadas exactas de la cabaña.

𝟺𝟺°𝟻𝟿′𝟺𝟹″𝙽 𝟽𝟷°𝟹𝟷′𝟻𝟸″𝚆

De nuevo, no espero que funcione, pero lo hace.

Aprendo dos cosas de eso.

Primera, la maldad humana no tiene límites.

Y segunda, matar a otro ser humano no es tan difícil como parece, en especial si es para alimentar a tu pareja e hijo no nato.


	9. Chapter 9

𝑵𝒖𝒏𝒄𝒂 𝒕𝒆 𝒅𝒊𝒈𝒐 𝒄𝒐́𝒎𝒐 𝒎𝒆 𝒔𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒍𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆.  
𝑷𝒐𝒓𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒏𝒐 𝒑𝒖𝒆𝒅𝒐 𝒆𝒏𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒓 𝒍𝒂𝒔 𝒑𝒂𝒍𝒂𝒃𝒓𝒂𝒔 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒂 𝒅𝒆𝒄𝒊𝒓 𝒍𝒐 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒆𝒓𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒄𝒊𝒓.  
𝒀 𝒏𝒂𝒅𝒂 𝒆𝒔 𝒇𝒂́𝒄𝒊𝒍. 𝑬𝒔𝒐 𝒆𝒔 𝒍𝒐 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒅𝒊𝒄𝒆𝒏

𝐉𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐀 𝐋𝐢𝐭𝐭𝐥𝐞 𝐁𝐢𝐭 𝐎𝐟 𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐇𝐞𝐚𝐫𝐭 🍁 𝐀𝐫𝐢𝐚𝐧𝐚 𝐆𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐝𝐞

𝟏𝟗𝟗𝟒

𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲

Cuando avanza el embarazo comienza a ser evidente que necesitamos más cosas.

Una cama más grande, una cuna, ropa para el bebé y para Louis, mamaderas.

Y la lista sigue.

Llamo a Sam y Dean para contarles mi problema. Dicen que pagaran por ello, pero que yo compre las cosas.

Tienen demasiado con su propio bebé de momento.

No hago preguntas y me digo a mi mismo que no necesito saberlo.

* * *

— Iré al pueblo a comprar cosas— digo a la mañana siguiente, y Louis alza la vista de su tejido, sorprendido.

No estoy seguro de donde lo ha sacado, ni siquiera sabía que Louis podía tejer, pero sospecho que tiene muchas cosas extrañas en ese ático.

— ¡¿Qué?!— dice sonando molesto.

— Iré al...

— ¡No!— me dice, y cuando lo miro fijo puedo ver la batalla en sus ojos por desviar la mirada— No puedes ir al pueblo. No así. Te matarán— dice, pero no me mira a los ojos.

— Louis mírame...— digo firme— ¡Louis!— grito, intentando tomar su rostro en mis manos, pero él se retuerce en su sitio, hasta que finalmente deja de pelear y me muestra el cuello, sumiso.

— ¿Por qué haces eso?— le pregunto, no por primera vez— No voy a golpearte, lo juro— digo.

Pero nunca contesta. Hasta ahora.

— Sé que no lo harías, no consciente, de todas formas...—Louis susurra.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuándo no estoy consciente?

— Cuando el instinto se hace cargo...— susurra sin mirarme a los ojos.

Y entones me lo explica. Lo que paso en el claro. Como yo era más grande y fuerte y gané la pelea.

Como él es el omega ahora, el que debe cuidar a las crías, y yo el alfa que debe cazar y luchar por el territorio.

— Eso es cosa de lobos— le digo molesto.

— Es la dinámica natural, Harry— Louis replica— Es instinto animal. De parejas. Para sobrevivir.

— ¡No somos animales!— grito molesto, y Louis se encoge en su sitio automáticamente.

— Bueno, tampoco somos humanos...—susurra.

— ¿Cómo lo arreglo? ¿Cómo te traigo de vuelta?— suplico.

— No es...Este soy yo, Harry— Louis dice, lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas— Solo...más.

— No entiendo...— digo, porque es verdad.

— Hablaremos cuando vuelvas, alfa, pero antes déjame cortarte esos cuernos— Louis suplica preocupado, y eso hace algo.

De repente deseo desesperadamente besarlo, así que lo hago. Louis gime en el beso, suave y moldeable, y entonces me aparto.

Cortar los cuernos no lleva tanto tiempo. Louis es prolijo y ni siquiera me duele.

Cuando termina, me tira un gorro de lana que atrapo al vuelo.

Me lo pongo y me miro en el espejo del baño. Cuando lo reconozco, no puedo evitar sonreír.

Es el mismo gorrito que Louis uso todo el verano.

Cuando salgo, veo que esta clavando algo en la pared.

Me acerco, y entonces los reconozco como los cuernos que acaba de cortar.

Son una cosa diminuta, y muy diferentes a los finos de Louis. Estos son gruesos, puntiagudos.

— Para la colección— Louis dice cuando termina, y entonces sonríe.

— No tardaré— prometo, besándolo de nuevo en los labios, antes de acariciar su barriga con delicadeza.

— Mas te vale, chico dorado. No me hagas ir por ti— Louis dice en broma.

Y yo solo río, porque amo que todo haya vuelto finalmente a la normalidad.

* * *

Una vez en el único supermercado local, las cosas ya no son tan divertidas.

Lo cierto es que estoy indeciso acerca de que comprar, y eso que Louis hasta me hizo una lista.

Aquí está, escrita por él, las letras danzando delante de mí, burlándose.

Dice:

𝑪𝒐𝒔𝒂𝒔 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒂 𝑬𝒔𝒐

✓ 𝑪𝒐𝒔𝒂𝒔 𝒄𝒐𝒏 𝒍𝒂𝒔 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒗𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒓𝒍𝒐 (𝒑𝒂𝒏̃𝒂𝒍𝒆𝒔).

✓ 𝑪𝒐𝒔𝒂𝒔 𝒄𝒐𝒏 𝒍𝒂𝒔 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒐 (𝒎𝒂𝒎𝒂𝒅𝒆𝒓𝒂).

✓ 𝑪𝒐𝒔𝒂𝒔 𝒄𝒐𝒏 𝒍𝒂𝒔 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒓𝒆𝒕𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒓𝒍𝒐 (𝒔𝒐𝒏𝒂𝒋𝒆𝒓𝒐).

✓ 𝑪𝒐𝒔𝒂𝒔 𝒄𝒐𝒏 𝒍𝒂𝒔 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒃𝒂𝒏̃𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒐 (𝒃𝒂𝒏̃𝒆𝒓𝒂).

Y hasta ahí llega la lista. Louis claramente se ha hartado porque debajo hay un rayón y manchas de tinta, y algo que luce sospechosamente como sangre seca. Y más abajo Louis a escrito:

𝑻𝒐𝒅𝒐 𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒐 𝒆𝒔 𝑬𝑺𝑻𝑼́𝑷𝑰𝑫𝑶. 𝒀𝒐 𝒂𝒍𝒊𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒆́ 𝒂𝒍 𝒇𝒆𝒕𝒐 𝒄𝒐𝒏 𝒎𝒊 𝒍𝒆𝒄𝒉𝒆. 𝑳𝒖𝒆𝒈𝒐 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒓𝒂́ 𝒄𝒂𝒓𝒏𝒆 𝒉𝒖𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒂 𝒚 𝒋𝒖𝒈𝒂𝒓𝒂́ 𝒄𝒐𝒏 𝒍𝒐𝒔 𝒉𝒖𝒆𝒔𝒐𝒔. 𝒀 𝒗𝒂𝒎𝒐𝒔 𝒂 𝒃𝒂𝒏̃𝒂𝒓𝒍𝒐 𝒆𝒏 𝒆𝒍 𝒓𝒊́𝒐. 𝑷𝒐𝒓 𝒄𝒊𝒆𝒓𝒕𝒐, ¿𝒔𝒂𝒃𝒊́𝒂𝒔 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒆𝒔 𝒑𝒐𝒔𝒊𝒃𝒍𝒆 𝒉𝒂𝒄𝒆𝒓 𝒋𝒂𝒃𝒐́𝒏 𝒄𝒐𝒏 𝒈𝒓𝒂𝒔𝒂 𝒉𝒖𝒎𝒂𝒏𝒂? 𝑨𝒔𝒊́ 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒚𝒂 𝒗𝒆𝒏 𝒂 𝒄𝒂𝒔𝒂, 𝒂𝒍𝒇𝒂 𝒊𝒅𝒊𝒐𝒕𝒂.

Y entonces hay un perturbador dibujo que decido por mi bien ignorar.

Y entonces hay un perturbador dibujo que decido por mi bien ignorar  
Lógicamente, sabía que Louis tenía razón.

Técnicamente, un bebé solo necesitaba de los cuidados básicos: alimentación, higiene, no caerse por las escaleras ni electrocutarse.

Dado que la cabaña donde vivíamos no tenía nada de esto último, tal vez las cosas no serían tan difíciles como sugería mi mente.

O tal vez, Eso podría ser alcanzado por un oso, o un puma.

¿Y qué tan efectivos eran los Wendigos luchando contra las bestias peludas?

No estaba seguro de la respuesta.

Además, los bebés parecen cosas frágiles lo mires por donde lo mires.

Aunque recuerdo ver un documental, el cual decía que las crías de tiburón matan a sus hermanos en el vientre materno antes de nacer.

Lo cual, para cualquier propósito, se oía espantoso.

Reconocí para mí mismo que estaba divagando, presa de la excitación y los nervios de ser padre primerizo, en medio del supermercado local, en la sección de bebés.

Y Dios, la gente estaba mirando.

Claro que lo hacen, mi subconsciente graznó.

Te conocen desde que eres un niño y se preguntan qué haces aquí en la sección de bebés, luciendo como si fueras a vomitar sobre el blanco linóleo de un momento a otro.

A pesar de ser ridículo, y más allá de lo inútil de todo, ya había llenado el carro con un paquete de los pañales más pequeños que había podido encontrar, así como dos conjuntitos de monitos tan pequeños que dudaba de su vida útil.

No me preocupe demasiado, ya que Louis llevaba tejiendo cosas desde hace semanas, cualquiera de ellas más ventajosa en darle calor a un recién nacido que todo el fino algodón que el dinero pudiera comprar.

Lo cual me llevó a meter un par de baberos, biberones y chupetes.

La pila de cosas se iba incrementando, y en mi cabeza oía una risa sospechosamente similar a la de Louis (Campanillas Campanillas), diciendo que Todo esto era ESTÚPIDO.

Pero lo ignoré.

Lo bueno de un pueblo pequeño, es que en el almacén local puedes encontrar literalmente casi cualquier cosa que desees.

El límite parece ser el tamaño.

Pero dado que nosotros mismos haríamos la cuna, y la silla, y cualquier mueble que el bebé necesitara, no me preocupe demasiado por ello.

Iba por la mitad de la lista (Cosas con las que alimentarlo y/o entretenerlo), cuando una voz interrumpió mi trabajo.

— Te has salteado toda la parte alimenticia, hijo. ¿No sabes qué tipo de leche elegir? Porque puedo ayudarte.

Con cualquier otra persona, le hubiera dicho que Gracias, pero no gracias. Mi pareja se encargará de eso.

Lo cual le hubiera cerrado la boca a casi todo el mundo.

Pero frente a mí no estaba cualquier persona.

Aún así, yo era terco, por lo que probé el truco de todas formas.

Dije:

— Hola, mamá.

Y luego:

— Louis compra esas cosas, ya sabes. Él es quien tendrá el bebé después de todo.

Y entonces mi madre parpadeó. Una, dos veces. Boqueando como un pez fuera del agua, antes de decir:

— Pensábamos que podrías haber seguido tu vida con él, pero nunca aquí, de todos los sitios.

— ¿Por qué no?— espeté, pero era más charla de relleno que otra cosa— West Stewartstown es un sitio tan bueno como cualquiera, estamos felices aquí— dije, y si mi madre captó la mentira (un sitio tan bueno), la dejó pasar simplemente.

Ella dijo:

— Así que, compras las cosas para el bebé que tu novio tendrá con otra persona.

Y no pude decidir si su tono era condescendiente o cínico o asquerosamente compasivo.

Y aunque no los estaba viendo, sentí los ojos de cientos de personas en mí.

¿De verdad siempre venía tanta gente al supermercado?

Se sentía como si se hubieran congregado a nuestro alrededor de la nada.

Congregados para ver el Freak Show más cercano: Yo.

Inconscientemente, jalé el gorro de Louis más abajo, tapando todo aquello que ellos no podían ver.

Aquello que no debían ver.

Dije:

— Esto te sonará a cuento chino, pero Louis tendrá a mi bebé, madre.

Y no sé si fue mi tono lo que la convenció de lo serio que era, o quizás fue el miedo real en mis ojos.

Ella dijo:

— No lo entiendo, creí que los hermafroditas no podían tener hijos. Lo he visto en televisión.

Suspiré, ¿por qué la gente cree todo lo que le dicen que debe creer, de cualquier manera?

— Pero suponiendo que sea cierto, podrías haber ido a decírnoslo, ¿no crees?— su madre le reprendió, la tristeza supurando de ella a raudales, y yo solté un suspiro cansado— Merezco conocer a mi nieto— ella señaló.

— De acuerdo— digo, porque ella me ha tomado por sorpresa con eso— Pero...— agrego—, las cosas no son tan sencillas. Son oscuras, mamá. Como las cosas que se arrastran en la oscuridad, ponzoñosas, y cuando sepas la verdad vas a querer encender la luz. Aunque ni yo ni él toleramos la luz ahora. Y no creo que nuestro hijo lo haga, ¿entiendes?— digo.

— No, no lo hago. Puedes explicarlo en la cena del viernes— dice simplemente.

— ¿Cuál cena?— digo confundido, mirando más allá de ella, a la pila de sonajeros y mordillos. Los había de todas las formas, tamaños y colores. Y pensé, algo divertido, que los mordillos debían de ser como vibradores para bebés. Placer y dolor combinados, totalmente fusionados, hasta que no estás seguro si deseas perder tus dientes o conservarlos.

— La cena del viernes, a la que llevarás a Lewis— su madre dice.

— Su nombre es Louis— repito exasperado— Y no creo que eso suceda, realmente.

— ¿Por qué no?— mi madre dice, y juro que veo a la gente inclinarse más hacia nosotros, ansiosos por oír la respuesta.

— ¿En qué has venido?— pregunto en su lugar, cambiando abruptamente de tema.

— Tu padre me trajo— ella dice, confundida— Pasará por mí en un rato.

— Bien, llámalo y luego espera por mí en la salida. Voy a pagar esto y entonces te llevaré allí.

— ¿Y me explicarás todo?— ella pregunta ansiosa.

— Sí, mamá— cedo al igual que cuando tenía siete.

— Bien— ella dice, pero sigue mirándome.

— Puedes irte ya— le digo, esperando que cumpla lo que le he dicho.

— Te has vuelto mandón, ¿siempre eres así con Louis?— dice y eso me toma por sorpresa.

Debe notarse en mi rostro, porque ella ríe entonces, divertida.

— Debe de quererte mucho, si sigue contigo y tu mal humor.

Cuando ella finalmente se va, pienso en lo que ha dicho.

Ella debe haberse referido a mis instintos alfas, como Louis los llama.

Sé que aún no puedo controlarlos bien, así como Louis no controla su instinto omega.

Es frustrante, y a veces solo quiero volver a como era antes, antes de la mordida.

Pero la mordida nos ha unido, finalmente, y va a darnos un bebé.

Y en realidad, tampoco soy tan malo como alfa, después de todo.

Entonces tomo un mordillo del montón.

Es uno con la forma del hombre de jengibre.

Así cuando el bebé lo muerda, será como si estuviera practicando hincarle los dientes a alguien.

Louis va a amarlo, lo sé.

¿Quién no tiene sentido del humor ahora, eh madre?

Mientras camino a la caja para pagar todo, decido saltearme el resto de la lista de Louis (Cosas con las que bañarlo).

Supongo que siempre podemos bañarlo en el río o el lago, como Louis dijo. O incluso en la pileta de la cocina.

Quizás finalmente debería terminar de leer "El Club de la Pelea", el cual está en la biblioteca de mi antigua casa, y aprender así algo útil sobre cómo hacer jabón con grasa humana.

Después de todo, es una lista ESTÚPIDA de cualquier manera, pienso de camino a la caja, mientras hago un bollo el papel y lo arrojo en la papelera más cercana.

Por algún motivo, conservo el macabro dibujo de Louis.

El corazón sobre nosotros me hace sonreír estúpidamente incluso cuando la suma total supera cualquier presupuesto disponible.

Cosa buena que los Winchester paguen por esto también.

Ser un monstruo de pesadilla ofrece buenas compensaciones económicas.

Y mientras pago por todo y la chica rubia embolsa las Cosas para Eso, me descubro pensando en una frase que leí de un ensayo sobre el horror, escrito por Stephen King, solo unos días atrás.

En él, el Sr. King afirmaba que:

Todo lo que necesitamos es amor, siempre y cuando mantengamos a los cocodrilos de la mente alimentados.

Cuán cierto es eso ahora en mi vida, Sr. King.

Lo que me lleva a pensar en lo útil que sería vivir en un pantano, con cocodrilos que se coman los restos humanos que desechamos a diario.

Por otro lado, siempre he odiado los pantanos.

Son lugares fríos y húmedos y lodosos.

Nada parece crecer realmente en ellos, salvo el agua fangosa que se extiende implacable.

Así que, pensándolo bien, estoy bien con apilar los huesos en el patio trasero, donde luego puedo darles con un maso hasta reducirlos a astillas y polvo blanco.

Y cuando llegue la primavera y la nieve se derrita, el suelo seguirá blanco, nuestro pequeño invierno eterno en el patio trasero.

Y el bebé podría hacer ángeles de hueso para divertirse.

A veces pienso que me he vuelto loco, finalmente.

Mi mente se ha quebrado y ha liberado a la bestia dormida.

Luego, como ahora, veo mi reflejo en el algún espejo, como las puertas de vidrio de la tienda, y compruebo que sigo siendo el mismo Harry de antes.

Un poco más maduro y libre que antes.

Un Harry que ama a las bestias, por lo que alimenta a los lobos.

Me pregunto si mi hijo tendrá los ojos azules como el hielo, o traslúcidos como la esmeralda.

Me pregunto si mis padres van a querer mi cabeza en una pica cuando me quite la gorra.

Supongo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, pienso, finalmente saliendo de la tienda.

Convenientemente, ignoro los susurros a mis espaldas:

Ellos dicen:

— Wendigo, ahora el niño Styles es un Wendigo.

Y:

— Irás al infierno por yacer con la Bestia.

Afuera, el viento susurra:

— Mío...

Y:

— Vuelve a casa, alfa.

— Pronto...— prometo.

Y en verdad espero poder cumplir.

* * *

Cuando finalmente estaciono en casa y bajamos, no nos lleva mucho dar con el resto de la familia.

Ellos están esperando en el porche, en hilera, y mamá debe de leer mi incomodidad, porque dice:

— Todos adentro, Harry tiene algo importante que decir.

Y entonces estamos sentados en los sofás de la sala, la abuela y el abuelo frente a mí, mis padres en sillones individuales a los costados.

Dado que no hay más asientos, me conformo con el reposapiés, aunque es sumamente incomodo alzar el rostro hacia el resto, y me siento como un sospechoso siendo interrogado por un asesinato.

Mi padre dice:

— ¿Y bien? ¿Van a decirnos que está pasando?

Mamá me mira y entonces digo:

— Voy a ser padre.

Eso causa algo.

Mi padre se ve confundido al principio, pero entonces sonríe y dice:

— ¿Quién es la afortunada?

Pero mamá está negando con la cabeza con vehemencia, y el ceño fruncido de mi padre se profundiza.

— No, no— mamá dice finalmente— Lewis es el padre.

— ¿Quién?— mi papa dice confundido.

— El novio de Harry— mamá explica.

— Su nombre es Louis— yo señalo llanamente, y veo a los abuelos intercambiar miradas aprehensivas.

— Así que Louis embarazó a una jovencita— mi padre dice entonces.

Y yo suelto un suspiro frustrado.

— Yo embaracé a Louis. Él tendrá a mi hijo— explico pacientemente.

Pero por cómo me miran, se que piensan que estoy loco.

— Harry dice que Louis es un hermafrodita— Mamá dice entonces, como si eso explicara todo.

— Pensé que los hermafroditas no podían tener hijos— mi padre repite sorprendido.

— Louis no es un hermafrodita— digo sonando molesto.

— ¿Entonces qué es?— Mamá pregunta igualmente molesta.

— Los hombres no pueden tener bebés, sé eso— Papá señala inútilmente.

— Los monstruos, los monstruos pueden tener bebés monstruo— la abuela dice entonces.

Y me mira con toda la tristeza del mundo en sus ojos claros, como si acabara de enterrarme.

Supongo que lo hizo, figurativamente.

— Aún así...— el abuelo dice, siguiendo el razonamiento de la abuela— Humanos embarazando monstruos no es algo lógico.

— Los monstruos no son algo lógico, tampoco— mi padre rebate entonces, mirándome con confusión.

Quiere una explicación y va a tenerla.

— Estas son...estás son las cosas que se arrastran en la oscuridad de las que me hablaste antes— Mamá dice, recuperando su ingenio, luego del shock inicial de reencontrarse con su hijo pronto a ser padre.

Asiento en silencio.

Ella dice:

— Dijiste que tu también estás en la oscuridad ahora. ¿Qué es hijo? ¿Drogas? ¿La Mafia? No podemos ayudarte si no nos dices, Harry.

— No necesito su ayuda— espeto rápidamente, casi a la defensiva.

— Patrañas— el abuelo dice— Estás temblando como una hoja.

— Casi podemos oler tu miedo, Harreh— la abuela señala con delicadeza.

Y entonces estallo.

— Y yo puedo oler su sangre, y escucharla correr. Podría matarlos ahora mismo y comerme su corazón.

Y por si la amenaza no ha quedado clara, siento mis dientes crecer incontrolables, y el inevitable Chasquido Chasquido.

Mis padres me miran confusos.

Solo ha durado un segundo y no están seguros si lo que han visto ha sido real.

No saben si han visto al Monstruo asomarse o solo a su hijo asustado y a la defensiva.

Pero los abuelos son viejos y saben mejor.

La abuela se persigna. Una, dos, tres veces, mientras solloza desconsolada.

El abuelo es más un hombre de acción.

Se para de su sofá y atraviesa el espacio que nos separa, demasiado rápido para alguien en sus ochenta.

Me saca la gorra de un tirón limpio, antes de mirarme horrorizado.

— ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?!— él dice tan molesto, que un rictus de disgusto se le forma entre las cejas.

Nunca ha estado allí antes, pero no parece que vaya a desaparecer pronto.

A mis costados, mis padres jadean sorprendidos.

Mamá se ve pálida, y Papá simplemente está en shock.

Él dice:

— Tienes cuernos en tu cabeza.

Mamá pregunta:

— ¿Por qué tienes cuernos en la cabeza, Harry?

La abuela dice con voz cavernosa y definitiva:

— Ese de allí no es Harry. Harry está muerto. Ahora, el Monstruo habita dentro de él.

— ¿Monstruo? ¿Qué monstruo?— Papá dice confundido.

— El Windigo. Él es un Windigo ahora— el abuelo dice, mirándome con cautela.

Se lo que está pensando justo ahora, aunque sus miedos son ridículos.

La risa histérica de mi madre es todo lo que se oye en la sala, junto con los sollozos de la abuela, el silencio sorprendido de Papá y el silencio cauteloso del abuelo.

— Harry, dime que esto es una muy elaborada broma del día de los inocentes, por favor...— Papá suplica entonces.

Y aunque lucho contra ello, siento las lágrimas manar de mis ojos con fuerza.

— Lo siento tanto...— digo.

Y por primera vez entiendo lo que Louis sintió aquel día, el último del verano, cuando lo abandoné a su suerte.

Me pongo de pie, porque en cualquier momento volverán en sí y me correrán de aquí.

Estoy seguro de eso.

Sorprendentemente, es mamá la que dice:

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué te marchas? Ibas a hablar de mi nieto.

La miro boquiabierto.

Los abuelos también jadean.

Papá no parece tan perturbado como debería.

Él dice:

— Sí, háblanos de Louis y el bebé.

Esto no tiene sentido.

Digo:

— ¿Se dan cuenta que Louis es un Wendigo? ¿Un caníbal? Come personas para sobrevivir. Y yo lo amo, dormí con él, tendrá a mi hijo. Comí personas también y me convertí en un Monstruo.

— Entiendo eso— Mamá dice— Pero no entiendo como ustedes consiguieron concebir un bebé.

¿Es en serio?

— ¡¿Entiendes que mato personas y luego las como y no te importa una mierda?!— le grito desquiciado.

El chasquido chasquido se hace presente, también.

El abuelo me apunta con un paraguas y dice:

— Retrocede, demonio.

Pero mis padres se quedan allí quietos.

Increíble.

— Sé que no nos harás daño, hijo— mi papá explica— Eres un buen...Wendigo— Papá dice.

— No existe la bondad en los seres de la oscuridad, Mark— mi abuela espeta molesta, al parecer la única consciente de todos ellos.

— Claro que sí— Papá rebate— Ellos tendrán un bebé, Ma. Es un regalo, ¿no lo ves?

— Todo lo que veo, es una máquina de matar en potencia— el abuelo dice— Antinatural.

— Será mejor que te guardes tus opiniones, abuelo...— susurro, y algo en mi tono debe advertirle— Puedes insultarme cuanto quieras, pero deja fuera a Louis y a mi hijo.

— Louis...— la abuela escupe molesta— Ese monstruo te arrebató de nosotros...

— No, no lo hizo— digo rápidamente— Nick fue quien me convirtió. Pero eso no importa. Amo a Louis. Nosotros seremos padres, independientemente de lo que ustedes piensen. El dios del bosque nos ha dado su bendición y no necesitamos más.

— Mírate, adorando a falsos ídolos— La abuela dice— Estás perdiendo tu alma.

— Mi alma está perfectamente, gracias— digo sarcástico.

— Luego de matar inocentes, mancharte las manos con sangre inocente...— el abuelo se burla.

— ¡Nunca mate a un inocente!— grito furioso— Casi lo hice, una vez, pero Louis me detuvo. Asesinos, violadores y enfermos terminales, esa es la clase de gente de la que disponemos. No estoy orgulloso de eso, pero hay gente que desea morir, y luego hay gente que merece morir. Y si Louis, yo o nuestro hijo desaparecemos sus cuerpos, bueno, nadie va a llorarlos de cualquier manera. El bosque es un cementerio anónimo y ninguna tumba tiene flores.

— Siempre me he preguntado por todos esos excursionistas que desaparecen en el bosque...— Mamá empieza.

— Violadores y asesinos, en su mayoría, enviados a morir por sus víctimas— digo, porque son los hechos indiscutibles.

— Así que son como antihéroes, tú y tu novio— Papá señala.

Él siempre ha sido un friki, fanático de los cómics y la ciencia ficción, así que no me sorprende que piense eso.

— Somos las cosas que se arrastran en la oscuridad, Papá. No hay nada noble en ello. Sólo instinto. Cazador y presa.

— Pero es más noble que matar humanos sin distinción— Mamá señala.

— Louis diría que son las reminiscencias de nuestra humanidad la que nos lleva a ello. No ves al lobo seleccionando corderos por su bondad, o la falta de ella. Si acaso por su inocencia.

— Suenas viejo— el abuelo dice, y no sé si es un cumplido, así que no digo nada.

— Aún no creo poder considerarte mi nieto otra vez— la abuela señala— Pero podemos ser amigos.

Y vaya si eso no duele más que una patada en las bolas con zapatos de metal.

— Supongo que un mendigo no puede elegir las sobras que le dan— digo al cabo de un rato.

— Entonces, sobre esta cena del viernes... ¿crees que él vendrá?— el abuelo dice, y hay un interés genuino en eso, un brillo casi perverso en sus ojos claros plagados de cataratas.

— No lo sé— digo, porque es la verdad.

— Dile que realmente quiero empezar de cero con él— Mamá dice.

— Somos algo xenofóbicos— Papá admite entonces— Los canadienses nunca me cayeron bien.

— Los monstruos me dan ganas de estacar cosas— la abuela dice, pero la ignoro.

— Dile que venga, si tiene los cojones— el abuelo dice, antes de sonreírme con malicia.

No sé porqué, pero de repente la cena parece inevitable e ineludible.

Digo:

— Si alguno de ustedes se pasa de listo me lo llevaré y eso será todo.

— Nos comportaremos— Mamá promete rápidamente.

Papá asiente a su vez.

Claramente ambos están ansiosos por tener un nieto.

Incluso si es un monstruo.

Pero los abuelos, ellos lucen como Cazadores de Wendigo, si es que existe tal cosa, listos para dar pelea.

Niego con la cabeza, seguro de que es una idea terrible.

Lo más probable es que Louis ni siquiera acepte.

Sin embargo, no sirve de nada anticiparse a los hechos.

— Los veré el viernes, entonces— digo, y me dirijo a la puerta, no sin antes tomar un libro de la biblioteca al pasar.

Nadie dice nada, y eso está bien.

No creo tener ninguna respuesta cordial para dar, de cualquier manera.


	10. Chapter 10

𝑻𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒆𝒔 𝒎𝒊 𝒄𝒐𝒓𝒂𝒛𝒐́𝒏  
𝑵𝒖𝒏𝒄𝒂 𝒔𝒆𝒓𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒔 𝒎𝒖𝒏𝒅𝒐𝒔 𝒔𝒆𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒅𝒐𝒔  
𝑻𝒂𝒍 𝒗𝒆𝒛 𝒆𝒏 𝒓𝒆𝒗𝒊𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒔, 𝑷𝒆𝒓𝒐 𝒔𝒆𝒈𝒖𝒊𝒓𝒂́𝒔 𝒔𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒅𝒐 𝒎𝒊 𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒂  
𝑩𝒆𝒃𝒆́, 𝒑𝒐𝒓𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒆𝒏 𝒍𝒂 𝒐𝒔𝒄𝒖𝒓𝒊𝒅𝒂𝒅, 𝒂𝒉𝒊́ 𝒆𝒔 𝒄𝒖𝒂𝒏𝒅𝒐 𝒎𝒆 𝒏𝒆𝒄𝒆𝒔𝒊𝒕𝒂𝒔.  
𝑵𝒐 𝒑𝒖𝒆𝒅𝒆𝒔 𝒗𝒆𝒓 𝒄𝒐𝒄𝒉𝒆𝒔 𝒃𝒓𝒊𝒍𝒍𝒂𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒔. 𝑪𝒐𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒈𝒐 𝒔𝒊𝒆𝒎𝒑𝒓𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒊𝒓𝒆́

𝐔𝐦𝐛𝐫𝐞𝐥𝐥𝐚 🍁 𝐄𝐦𝐛𝐞𝐫 𝐈𝐬𝐥𝐚𝐧𝐝

 

𝟙𝟡𝟡𝟜

𝔏𝔬𝔲𝔦𝔰

Louis llevaba esperando a Harry demasiado tiempo.

Al principio no se dio cuenta de ello, con lo ensimismado que estaba en su tejido.

Pero entonces la luz disminuyó un poco más y sintió hambre (siempre tiene hambre ahora).

Así que fue a la cocina y entonces vio la hora.

𝟷𝟾: 𝟷𝟻 𝚙.𝚖.

Harry había salido de casa a las 15: 30 p.m.

Hasta el supermercado local del pueblo solo tenía media hora, incluso menos si aceleraba.

No era como si fuera a matarse aunque estrellara el coche.

Pero si el coche explotaba, la cosa sería diferente.

¿Y qué le estaba llevando tanto tiempo de todas formas?

Louis entendía que Harry estaba nervioso, casi histriónico, desde que se enteró del embarazo.

Pero incluso cubriendo todos los escenarios, tres horas debían ser suficiente para comprar la ridículamente corta lista que el mismo había configurado en un momento de estupidez.

Preocupado, fue hasta su abrigo colgado de una de las astas en la pared, y ya estaba por salir, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, y Harry apareció.

— ¡¿Dónde diablos estabas?!— Louis gruñó, acorralando a su pareja contra la puerta antes de poder pensarlo mejor.

Harry le miró confuso, casi indignado, y había algo de cansancio en las esquinas de sus ojos verde esmeralda que Louis ignoró.

— Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje al infierno? De maravilla. Sí, yo también te extrañé— Harry gruñó a su vez, mientras tomaba la barbilla de Louis a por un beso, pero este giro la cabeza a último momento, y los labios de Harry aterrizaron en su mejilla.

Dolía físicamente negarle algo a su alfa, pero Louis luchó contra ello, demasiado enfadado para complacer.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— Louis preguntó, su voz casi un susurro.

Estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar, pero no dejaría que Harry lo supiera.

— Sabes dónde estaba. Fui a comprar las cosas para el feto— Harry se burló, agitando las bolsas que cargaba consigo como evidencia, pero Louis lo ignoró.

— Es un bebé no un feto— Louis gruñó molesto— Y ningún viaje al supermercado dura tanto tiempo, no soy estúpido— Louis señaló.

— Nunca dije que lo fueras— Harry dijo a su vez, igualmente cabreado.

Intento evadirse, caminar hacia la habitación, pero Louis le cerró el paso.

— No te largues de rositas, te hice una pregunta, Alfa— Louis siseó.

Harry alzó sus brazos una vez, y los dejó caer.

— ¿De verdad? Porque suenas acusador. ¿Y el bebé? Tú eres el que lo llamó Eso y feto en primer lugar.

— Se llama sentido del humor, puedes demandarme por usarlo si quieres.

— Entonces puedes malditamente conservar el monopolio del mismo, porque me voy a dormir— Harry señaló, pasando a Louis exitosamente, sujetándolo contra la pared.

El más bajo lo miró un instante antes de decir:

— ¿Te irás?— y maldita sea, su voz sonaba tan rota.

Harry se volvió entonces para mirarlo, confundido.

— ¿Ir a dónde?— preguntó.

— A tu casa— Louis dijo.

Y pasaron unos segundos, antes de que Harry comprendiera a que se refería.

— Oh, Lou...— dijo con dolor— No bebé, ésta es mi casa ahora. Solo me encontré con mi madre en el super, y ella quería saber. Acabe llevándola de regreso y hablando con el resto de ellos. Era lo correcto por hacer.

Louis lo miró en silencio un instante, antes de decir:

— Podrías llevártelo si quisieras, y formar otra familia.

Harry esta vez tardo menos en reaccionar.

— ¡¿De nuevo con eso?!— rugió, y sus ojos se pusieron blancos, sus garras y dientes crecieron— No quiero otro compañero, ni otra familia. Todo lo que quiero es a ti y a nuestro hijo.

— Va a ser una niña— Louis señaló por inercia, pero dejó que Harry lo sujetara contra la pared y besara con desesperación.

Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban jadeando, y Louis podía sentir la erección de Harry presionar contra su cadera.

— ¿Aún no crees que quiero estar contigo?— el joven gruñó contra su oído, y un escalofrío de placer recorrió al ojiazul.

— Se siente como si estuviera soñando. Solo otro sueño de verano, y entonces voy a despertar— Louis confiesa.

— No es un sueño, bebé. Es real. Te amo y lo sabes...—Harry dice, acariciando a Louis con delicadeza.

— Pero ya no me deseas, ¿es porque estoy gordo?— Louis pregunta entonces— ¿O tu quieres...?— su voz se corta entonces, lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, antes de obligarse a decir— ¿Quieres someterme de nuevo?— y ladear su cuello hacia Harry, blanco y delicioso— Puedo soportarlo, alfa— Louis dice sumiso, y como para probar su punto se deja caer de rodillas frente a Harry, abriéndole la bragueta demasiado frenéticamente, apresurándose a trabajar en él.

Harry no puede resistirse al principio, y solo gime en voz alta, hasta que consigue finalmente la fortaleza para apartar las manos de Louis y jalarlo de regreso a su posición vertical.

Este araña sus brazos en resistencia y dice:

— No, no...Se sentirá bien, lo prometo.

Él está llorando ahora, y Harry no sabe muy bien qué hacer con ello.

Louis no es de llorar. El cielo sabe que puede contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que lo vio hacerlo.

Pero Harry intenta consolarlo de cualquier manera.

— Shh...bebé. Sé que lo hace. Pero déjame llevarte a la cama primero— Harry dice, cargando a Louis fácilmente.

— A dormir. Siempre me haces dormir— Louis protesta, ahora molesto— ¡Si no me deseas al menos puedes decírmelo!

Y Harry cree que las hormonas están dándole a Louis una fiesta ponzoñosa justo ahora.

Pero él también tiene un punto.

Harry no lo ha tocado desde que se rencontraron.

No sexualmente al menos.

No desde el incidente en el claro.

En su defensa, Harry estaba demasiado preocupado con Louis catatónico y el hecho de que sería padre como para siquiera pensar en sexo.

Pero ahora que la carta estaba sobre la mesa, no podía apartar la idea de su mente.

Y entendía que Louis pensara que ya no lo deseara.

Pero estaba tan equivocado, Harry le mostraría cuanto.

* * *

𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲

— Me preparé para esto, ya sabes...— Louis susurró una vez Harry lo puso sobre la cama, la pequeña mierda desnudándose al momento, sin pena ni gloria.

— ¿Lo hiciste?— Harry inquirió— ¿Cómo?

— Se cosas— Louis dijo enigmático, mientras lo desnudaba.

Y esta vez Harry no le detuvo.

— ¿Ah sí?, ¿qué clase de cosas?— susurró interesado, tragándose un gemido cuando Louis liberó su polla de su encierro.

— Aprendí como joder llevando a tu bebé...—Louis susurró al oído de Harry, sabiendo cuanto le gustaba eso.

— Oh Dios, Louis...— Harry susurró, apretando las caderas de su pareja con fuerza cuando sintió como rozaba decididamente su húmeda entrada contra su duro miembro. Una, dos, tres veces.

Entonces Louis tomó la polla de Harry entre sus manos, llevándola hacia su entrada, presuntamente para descender sobre ella.

— Dios, bebé, déjame...— Harry pidió, moviendo sus dedos hacia la entrada goteante del joven, pero este apartó sus manos de un golpe.

— No quiero lastimarte de nuevo...—Harry suplico con voz débil, cuando sintió a Louis empezar a descender sobre él.

— No lo haces...—Louis dijo entre dientes, mientras descendía— Ahora me lubrico solo pensando en ti— el ojiazul confesó, y entonces se enterró hasta el fondo con fuerza.

— Joder, Lou, el bebé...—Harry susurró preocupado, pero ya sentía sus garras crecer, cortando la piel de las caderas de Louis, y sus colmillos alargarse, buscando instintivamente la marca en el cuello de su pareja.

— Ella está perfectamente, alfa— Louis señaló, saliendo de Harry, para volver a deslizarse en su polla.

— Jódeme...— pidió, mientras ladeaba aún más el cuello a Harry.

No tuvo que pedirlo dos veces.

Harry comenzó a moverse.

Lento al principio, pero luego cobrando fuerza y velocidad, entrando y saliendo de Louis, sus gemidos resonando en el silencio del bosque, acompañados del sonido de sus dientes chocando entre sí, mordiendo y marcando como animales.

— Alfa, alfa, por favor...— Louis suplicó entonces.

Y Harry deslizó una mano hacia el miembro erecto de su compañero, dándole la válvula de escape para su propio placer.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Lou se corrió, y Harry notó, fascinado, que era la primera vez que el semen de su pareja cubría su piel.

No pudo resistir a lamerlo todo, y cuando volvió a alzar la mirada, Louis jadeaba impresionado.

— Mmm...tan delicioso. Dulce como tú...— Harry murmuró, relamiéndose, antes de besar a Louis con desesperó.

Sintió su polla engrosarse más, y supo que estaba cerca.

Louis dijo entonces:

— Costado, costado...— pateando y retorciéndose hasta que consiguió que estén en esa posición.

Harry iba a preguntarle qué demonios hacía, pero entonces sintió cómo se corría, incontrolable.

Vio su propio semen comenzar a gotear de los muslos de Louis, pero no se sentía tan satisfecho como debería.

Su polla aún dolía, pulsaba y continuaba engrosándose.

Iba a decirlo, señalar que algo iba mal y que deberían parar.

Pero entonces Louis soltó un gemido agónico.

Harry buscó su rostro por instinto, acariciando su cabello sudado con delicadeza.

— ¿Qué está mal, bebé?— susurró alarmado, pero Louis solo gemía adolorido.

No fue hasta que el ojiazul llevó sus manos entrelazadas a su propio miembro que Harry hizo la conexión.

—— Dios, soy yo...—dijo horrorizado, e intento salir de Louis, pero este solo se aferró más a él, temblando como una hoja, aunque hervía de fiebre.

— No te muevas...— Louis gruñó entre dientes, clavando sus uñas en las palmas de Harry hasta sacar sangre.

— ¡Pero te estoy lastimando!— Harry replicó asustado.

Louis negó con la cabeza débilmente.

Estaba sudoroso y cansado, y no paraba de temblar y apretar los dientes ante el dolor.

— Solo me estás anudando...— Louis susurró.

Y para que Harry entendiera mejor agregó:

— Soy tu omega, ¿recuerdas?

Y entonces Harry entendió.

— ¿Esto es lo que pasó en el claro esa noche?

Louis asintió una vez, demasiado dolorido para gastar oxígeno.

— Más o menos...— se las arregló para decir— Me mordiste antes de joder. Y entonces me tomabas por el culo.

— ¡¿En seco?!— Harry jadeó horrorizado— ¡¿Y además te anudé?!

Entonces se le ocurrió una última idea espantosa.

— ¡¿Al menos tú te corriste también?!

Louis no respondió, pero su respiración era más rápida y pesada, y eso fue respuesta suficiente.

— Lou...—Harry susurró entonces, las lágrimas deslizándose libremente, empapando la espalda de Louis.

— Lo siento tanto...— susurró, y sintió al ojiazul temblar contra sus labios, mientras deslizaba besos débiles por su espalda.

No se imaginaba el dolor de Louis.

Ser tomado así, como si fuera su perra.

Ahora entendía porque había estado tan trastornado al principio, y tan callado después.

Debió dolerle tanto, sentirse tan traicionado y usado.

Harry se odiaba a sí mismo como nunca antes.

Louis debió haber sabido eso, porque dijo:

— Me corrí cuando terminaste.

Pero eso no significaba nada para él.

Incluso las personas que eran abusadas se corrían, era una reacción corporal al acto.

Eso no significaba que Louis lo hubiera disfrutado o querido, para el caso.

— Te lastimé— Harry señaló llanamente.

— Me lastimas ahora, también— Louis se las arregló para decir.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera decir o hacer algo, agregó:

— Eso no significa que no lo quiera. Quiero todo de ti. Tomaré todo lo que me des. Incluso el dolor...

— No quiero lastimarte...— Harry sollozó.

— No puedes luchar contra ello, Harry...—Louis dijo— Es parte de ti ahora, como comer carne humana.

— Me siento como un monstruo ahora mismo...—Harry dijo, sintiendo que comenzaba a deshincharse.

Louis respiró más tranquilo también.

Él dijo:

— Somos monstruos de pesadilla, cariño, ya lo sabes.

— Aquello que se arrastra en la oscuridad...— Harry completo por él, antes de acariciar los cuernos de Louis, quien se retorció en su sitio, jadeando sin poder evitarlo.

Solo por probar, Harry continuó con ello, acariciando su cabello y cuernos sucesivamente.

— Harry...—Louis dijo temblando, pero esta vez no había dolor.

— ¿Eso se siente bien?— le preguntó en su lugar, antes de deslizar sus manos hasta los pezones de Louis.

Estos estaban más llenos de lo usual, y Harry creía saber por qué.

Pero se había olvidado de tocarlos, lo cual era bochornoso.

Cuando toco a Louis allí, este siseó y jadeó, intentando apartarse.

— Lo siento...—Harry se disculpó— Pensé que podría gustarte.

— Demasiado sensibles...—Louis jadeó.

Harry asintió, aunque él no pudiera verlo.

Cuando la hinchazón se desvaneció por completo, Harry llevó su nariz al cuello de Louis instintivamente, olfateando allí.

Louis olía como siempre, a pino, tierra mojada y azúcar quemada.

Y Harry se consideraba un adicto a ello.

Así que solo inhaló más fuerte.

Delante de él, Louis se retorció incontrolable, ladeando su cuello.

— Muérdeme...— él suplico.

Harry iba a negar con la cabeza, pues sus colmillos salivaban y ya no podía hablar.

— Por favor, alfa...— Louis suplicó.

Y cuando eso no funcionó, el bastardo pasó una garra por su garganta, de modo que Harry podía ver la sangre manar.

No pensó, solo actuó.

Lo siguiente que supo es que Louis gritaba de dolor y placer, mientras su sangre le inundaba la boca.

Él chupo y lamió, mientras ambos se corrían de nuevo.

Cuando se besaron, Louis probó su propia sangre helada en la boca de Harry y gimió más.

Luego, permanecieron enredados entre sí, reclamados por los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

— ¿Y si ellos intentan dañarla?— Louis dice más tarde esa noche, llevándose las manos al vientre protectoramente, luego de que Harry le explicara en detalle la conversación familiar a la cual fue sometido.

Harry quiere decirle que su familia no dañará al bebé, pero lo cierto es que no está tan seguro.

En su lugar dice:

— Yo los protegeré. De todo.

Mientras pasa una mano por la barriguita de Louis protectoramente.

Y entonces lo abraza, atrayéndolo más cerca, hasta que le parece que puede oír su corazón latiendo en su pecho.

Son reminiscencias de su humanidad, Harry lo sabe.

Pero eso no impide que bese a Louis en la coronilla y suspire con añoranza.

— Aún así tienes mi corazón, ya lo sabes...— susurra en la oscuridad.

— Lo sé— Louis suspira a su vez— Puedo sentirlo latiendo dentro del mío.

Y entonces Louis le besa, se besan. Y vuelven a hacer el amor.

* * *

𝕵𝖚𝖊𝖛𝖊𝖘

— Estaba pensando en Elizabeth Darcy— Louis dice a la mañana siguiente, mientras tomamos el té.

Luce tranquilo, a excepción de sus manos que están temblando.

Las sujeto con delicadeza, apartando la taza antes de que se queme con ella.

Entonces me llevo sus manos a la boca y las beso con pasión, hasta que veo sus mejillas enrojecer.

— Elizabeth Darcy Tomlinson...— digo, probando el nombre.

— ¿Tomlinson?— Louis repite confundido, y yo sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

— Claro. Ahora los niños llevan el apellido de la madre— señalo, aún divertido con la idea de que Louis sea lo suficientemente entusiasta de Jane Austen como para nombrar así a su hija.

— ¿Lo hacen?— Louis dice con el ceño fruncido.

Asiento, y antes de que pueda objetar más digo sonriente:

— Oye, si fuera un niño, él podría llamarse William Draco.

Louis me mira por un momento, analizando si voy en serio.

Cuando no encuentra nada en mi cara que indique una broma dice:

— Tú crees que mi sentido del humor es negro, pero el tuyo es más espeso que el alquitrán.

— Lo sé— rió divertido— Pero sabes que lo amas.

— Te amo a ti, que es diferente— Louis dice sin pensar.

Y esas palabras me hacen sentir tan ligero como una pluma.

— Bueno, solo recuerda eso cuando estés teniendo a nuestro hijo— bromeó, antes de besarlo apasionadamente.

— Hija...— Louis me corrige automáticamente en medio del beso.

— No puedes saberlo a ciencia cierta...— discuto al cabo de unos segundos.

— Yo lo estoy llevando, claro que puedo saberlo— Louis insiste.

— ¿Lo tendremos en casa?— pregunto, de repente angustiado.

— Bueno, sí. No podemos ir al hospital...— Louis dice vacilante.

— Mmm...—tarareo en acuerdo, mientras pienso la mejor forma de decir lo que sigue.

Louis parece saberlo, sin embargo, porque dice:

— Sé que ahora puedo orinar de sentado, no tienes que decirlo.

Suelto un suspiro de alivio momentáneo.

Y entonces:

— ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

— Luego de que me mordieras— Louis dice con el ceño fruncido— Pero no sé si apareció por el bebé o por la reclamación.

— ¿Dolió? —inquiero, y al instante me arrepiento de preguntar.

Pero Louis es sincero cuando dice:

— Todo dolía, ¿Cómo mierda iba a saberlo?

— Lo siento— digo por milésima vez.

Y Louis gruñe cabreado.

— Eso espero...— dice— Orinar sentado es una putada.


	11. Chapter 11

¿𝑷𝒐𝒅𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒔 𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒐𝒍𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒍𝒐, 𝒑𝒐𝒅𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒔 𝒔𝒆𝒓 𝒖𝒏𝒂 𝒇𝒂𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒊𝒂?  
𝑻𝒆 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒐 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒔𝒆𝒓𝒆́ 𝒎𝒆𝒋𝒐𝒓, 𝒎𝒂𝒎𝒊 𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆́ 𝒍𝒐 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒔𝒆𝒂  
¿𝑷𝒐𝒅𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒔 𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒐𝒍𝒗𝒆𝒓𝒍𝒐, 𝒑𝒐𝒅𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒔 𝒔𝒆𝒓 𝒖𝒏𝒂 𝒇𝒂𝒎𝒊𝒍𝒊𝒂?  
𝑻𝒆 𝒑𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒆𝒕𝒐 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒔𝒆𝒓𝒆́ 𝒎𝒆𝒋𝒐𝒓, 𝒑𝒂𝒑𝒊 𝒑𝒐𝒓 𝒇𝒂𝒗𝒐𝒓 𝒏𝒐 𝒕𝒆 𝒗𝒂𝒚𝒂𝒔  
𝐅𝐚𝐦𝐢𝐥𝐲 𝐏𝐨𝐫𝐭𝐫𝐚𝐢𝐭 🍁 𝐏!𝐧𝐤

𝐕𝐢𝐞𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐬  
𝟏𝟗𝟗𝟒  
𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲

No es hasta que Louis y yo estamos allí que me doy cuenta de un pequeño detalle gigante:

Nosotros no podemos comer nada.

Con lo cual la cena se torna de repente el doble de incómoda.

Luego de las respectivas muestras de concordia, Louis y yo solo nos sentamos allí, mientras vemos a mi familia comer.

Sin embargo, el olor a pollo recién horneado ha invadido mis fosas nasales inevitablemente, y no puedo contener la mueca de disgusto que me genera al cabo de un rato.

Bajo la mesa, Louis me da una patada poco sutil, y yo solo sonrió a mi familia como un autómata.

Hasta que la abuela dice:

— Entonces, Louis...Estás feliz con todo esto, imagino.

Y veo a Louis parpadear. Una, dos veces. Incrédulo.

Lo entiendo completamente, desde que me embarga el mismo sentimiento, sumado a una capa tan gruesa de aprehensión que me sorprende a mí mismo.

Él se ajusta su capa de piel de armiño blanca (de imitación) nuevamente. Aunque esta estaba bien colocada.

Y entonces dice:

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A qué finalmente te has enganchado a mi nieto, ¿qué más sino?— el abuelo gruñe por encima de su servilleta.

Y veo como las mejillas de Louis se tornan rojas, y está apretando las manos con fuerza.

Dice:

— Harry es perfectamente libre de hacer lo que quiera. Yo no le he atado a nada.

— Ya, pero ustedes van a tener un bebé. ¿No creerás que Harry te dejará ahora, o sí?— mi mamá dice, y yo estoy resistiendo a duras penas las ganas de romper cosas.

— No me gusta lo que insinúan...— digo entonces, entre dientes, tan molesto.

Y solo para aclarar agrego:

— Louis es mi compañero y el padre de mi hijo, y si eso no les gusta no sé que estamos haciendo aquí entonces.

Voy a ponerme de pie, y por el rabillo del ojo noto a Louis listo para seguirme, cuando mi papá dice:

— Entonces, ¿Cómo hiciste para concebir un bebé?

Y está mirando a Louis directamente a los ojos, escaneando su cuerpo con lentitud.

Y realmente tengo que recordarme que este hombre es mi padre y no desea a mi omega.

Aunque eso no hace nada por disminuir mis ganas de rasgar su garganta rápidamente.

Louis debe sentir mi enojo, porque automáticamente se pega a mi lado, escondiendo la cabeza en mi pecho, y haciendo un ruido ahogado, mitad gemido mitad sollozo.

Mamá dice entonces:

— ¿Qué le pasa?

— Nada— digo demasiado rápidamente.

— Luce como un perro apaleado— la abuela dice sin ninguna inhibición.

Sin embargo, eso obtiene una reacción de Louis.

Harry siente como el omega aprieta sus manos contra su pecho, antes de apartarse de él.

Eso podría ser todo, pero entonces Papá dice:

— ¿Vas a explicarnos lo del bebé o no?

No le está hablando a Louis.

Está vez me habla directo a mí.

Pero yo miro a mi pareja a los ojos, antes de decir suavemente:

— Creo que es mejor si tú se lo explicas.

Pasa un rato, antes de que Louis tosa sonoramente.

Dice:

— Bien...De acuerdo, sí— y su voz está algo ronca— Lo primero que deben saber es que los Wendigo, como cualquier otra especie animal, tienen cierta dinámica...

— ¿Los monstruos son animales ahora?— el abuelo dice, y yo toso sonoramente, haciéndole callar.

— El embarazo es como un ciclo de apareamiento extra largo— digo entonces— Louis buscará refugio en mí hasta que nazca el bebé. E incluso después de eso, en cierta forma. Él sabe instintivamente que mataré a cualquiera que quiera dañarlos— explico impaciente, atrayendo a Louis hacia mí protectoramente, fulminando a mi familia con la mirada.

Creo que no habría podido probar mejor el punto.

— Lo que estás diciendo...— Papá empieza a decir—...es eres como un animal ahora.

— En muchos aspectos, sí, básicamente tengo un instinto animal que se hace cargo de lo que hago— explico paciente, mirando a Louis, quien asiente en acuerdo.

— Bueno, eso explica el moretón en el cuello— la abuela dice, mirando a Louis poco sutilmente— ¿Cómo se lo hizo?— pregunta genuinamente curiosa— ¿Fue en defensa propia?

Louis se pone colorado ante la pregunta, tapando la marca automáticamente.

Pero entonces algo en mí se desata, y le gruño molesto, apartando sus manos de allí, antes de deslizar mi nariz poco delicadamente.

— No la cubras...— le regaño, sin importarme lo que mi familia piense— Eres mío— gruño, y siento el familiar chasquido que emiten mis dientes al rozar entre sí.

— Sí, alfa...— Louis susurra sumiso, enseñándome su cuello— Solo tuyo...—dice, y no creo que mi familia le haya oído.

Sin embargo, ellos nos están mirando fijamente, el horror en sus rostros.

Papá tose sonoramente al cabo de un rato, cuando es obvio que no quiero apartarme de Louis.

Pero el omega está rojo, y al cabo de unos minutos me empuja lejos.

En compensación, sin embargo, toma mi mano bajo la mesa y la lleva hasta su rodilla, donde permanece.

Digo contrito:

— Louis es mi pareja, se me permite tocarlo cuando quiera.

Oigo a los abuelos toser, y Papá y Mamá se miran en silencio.

Nadie me contradice.

Vuelven a comer.

Los minutos corren uno detrás de otro.

— ¿Por qué estás tan delgado, Harry?— la abuela me dice entonces. Y por cómo está mirando a Louis, no hace faltas ser muy listo para saber lo que está pensando:

¿Por qué él no lo está?

Louis parece sentir la acusación igualmente, ya que se apresura a decir:

— No tomo la comida de Harry, lo juro.

Y entonces se muerde el labio como cuando está molesto, lo que me hace sonreír con cariño.

Digo:

— Creemos que es el embarazo lo que le hace ganar peso.

— Creemos, creemos...— la abuela se burla entonces— Por todo lo que sabemos, los Wendigos son como los caballitos del diablo, ¿sabes a qué me refiero?

Y eso lo hace.

Louis se para tan bruscamente que jala el mantel con él, y la vajilla se rompe sonoramente al caer al suelo.

Vino rojo se derrama sobre el mantel blanco, luciendo como sangre.

— Pensé que ustedes en realidad querían conocer a su nieto, pero claramente ese no es el caso— Louis dice.

Y entonces agrega:

— Entiendo que Gemma decidiera dejarlos, siguen siendo los mismos hipócritas asesinos de siempre.

Y entonces sale por la puerta.

Me siento mareado.

Es la primera vez que Louis menciona a mi hermana muerta.

Y su comentario fue hiriente, hasta para mí.

Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no esté en lo cierto.

— Si todavía quieren conocer a su nieto, ya saben dónde encontrarnos— digo.

Y entonces agrego:

— Sólo no vengan en invierno, porque podrían no ser bienvenidos, ¿de acuerdo?

Mi familia capta la amenaza por lo que es.

Y aunque mis padres se ven dolidos, no doy marcha atrás.

Es mi pareja y mi hijo a quienes han insultado esta noche.

La abuela dice antes de que me vaya:

— ¿Es esto por lo de Earl? Porque fue hace mucho tiempo, ya sabes...

Y entonces el abuelo agrega:

— Él era un mal hombre. No puedes culparnos por ello. Él no puede conseguir enfrentar a nuestra familia así, Harreh. Te hemos amado antes que él...

— No sé de qué mierda están hablando— le corto cabreado— Louis no me ha dicho nada malo de ustedes. Esta es la primera noche que le oigo insultarlos, y se lo tenían merecido, maldita sea.

— Alfa, ¿Qué está mal?— Louis dice entonces, volviendo a entrar a la casa, luciendo preocupado y molesto.

Se ve tenso, y sé que solo ha vuelto porque ha sentido mi enojo, pero entonces una idea se me pasa por la cabeza.

— Oye bebé, ¿conoces a un tal Earl?— le digo.

Y para mi sorpresa, Louis se pone pálido, sus ojos de cervatillo asustado yendo a mis abuelos brevemente, antes de volver a mí.

— ¿Louis?— repito, mi voz más firme.

Él aparta la mirada de mis ojos y tose incómodo, antes de decir:

— No puedo contestar a eso, alfa.

— Bueno, ¿Quién entonces?— río nervioso.

Y hay un borde histérico en mi risa, peligroso.

Louis se estremece en anticipación, pero aún así no dice nada.

Solo se limita a mirar brevemente a mis abuelos, con molestia palpable en sus ojos azules.

— Es mejor que alguien diga algo pronto...—comienzo, mis dientes alargándose y mis pupilas dilatándose.

— ¿Quién es Earl? ¿Por qué es importante? ¿Y qué hay de criminal en ello?— gruño molesto.

— Estoy teniendo ideas muy malas en este momento, ya saben...— amenazo sarcástico.

Pero nadie dice nada.

Mis padres se ven tan perdidos como yo, pero eso no hace nada para disminuir mi furia.

Mis abuelos y mi pareja tienen el descaro de ocultarme cosas en mi cara.

Mi puño golpea con fuerza la superficie de la mesa, las garras dejando marcas por donde cortan la madera.

— Louis...— digo, mi voz cavernosa, y sé que no luzco humano justo ahora.

— ¿Quién es Earl?— exijo rabioso.

Finalmente, Louis me mira, aunque no parece hacerlo por voluntad propia.

Su omega debe estarle forzando a ello, si la furia en sus ojos azules es un indicio.

Me mira desafiante unos segundos, sus dientes castañeando entre sí con fuerza, mientras sus manos tiemblan.

Está al borde del cambio justo ahora, sostenido solo de un hilo muy fino.

Resistiéndose a él y a mí.

Luchando contra el instinto.

— Es una pregunta sencilla— ofrezco en voz baja, casi arrullándolo, esperando calmarlo un poco.

Funciona, y Louis inclina su cuello hacia mí, mis manos tocándole allí automáticamente, con delicadeza.

— No quiero hacerte daño...—Louis susurra entonces— Solo déjalo estar, por favor— suplica.

Lo miro entonces, luchando entre mi propio deseo de seguir presionando más lejos por una respuesta, y el impulso de obedecer la suplica de mi pareja por retroceder.

— ¿Realmente no sabes quién es Earl?— la abuela dice entonces, sacándome de mi dilema.

— ¿No te ha dicho nada de nada?— el abuelo pregunta incrédulo.

— ¿Qué es lo que no me ha dicho?— digo molesto.

— Si, mamá. ¿Quién demonios es Earl? ¿Se refiere al Tío Earl al que comieron los osos?— Papá dice.

Y al menos los abuelos tienen la decencia de lucir avergonzados.

Finalmente la abuela dice:

— Es una larga historia...

Y suelta un suspiro infinito, con la esperanza de que no insistamos en ello.

— Cosa buena que tengamos tiempo de sobra, ¿no amor?— le digo a Louis entonces.

A continuación tomo su mano y lo jalo de regreso a la mesa.

Louis solo suspira, resignado.

— Esta es una idea terrible— dice— No te hará ningún bien saberlo, alfa— él insiste, sus ojos azules de cervatillo brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas.

Casi lo reconsidero, hasta que mi abuelo dice:

— ¿Qué? ¿No quieres que mi nieto sepa como un monstruo se gana la vida?

— Sí, Windigo— la abuela señala firme— ¿Por qué no le cuentas a Harreh como mataste a su tío abuelo Earl ese invierno del 30? Mi pobre prometido, el hermano de su abuelo. Te lo comiste entero. No dejaste ni los huesos, ¿verdad?— le dice directamente a Louis.

Este asiente una vez, pero no me está mirando, mientras está nueva información es revelada.

Está jugando con sus dedos delgados, moviéndolos entre sí delante de su enorme vientre.

Un claro gesto nervioso.

Lo reconozco de las pocas veces que Louis me ha dicho la verdad sobre algo.

Y hasta ahora, Louis nunca ha sido el malo de la historia.

Rápidamente, dudo de lo que no me están diciendo.

Tomó la mano de Louis, apretándola una vez, parando su movimiento, antes de decir:

— Me gustaría saber que pasó ese invierno, ¿el Tío Earl fue malo contigo?— le digo.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!— la abuela dice molesta— ¡Él se comió a tu Tío! ¡A mi prometido!— grita.

— ¡Se eso!— grito a mi vez, perdiendo la paciencia— Pero ustedes omiten información— afirmo.

Veo a mis abuelos palidecer con eso.

— ¡¿Cómo puedes saberlo, eh?!— mi abuelo se burla— Tu no estuviste allí, ¿o sí?

— Sin embargo, tu corazón está corriendo ahora como loco, ¿sabes?— le digo a mi vez. Frío— Como un animal asustado, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

Mi Papá carraspea incómodo.

— ¿Qué pasa con tu pareja? Luce nervioso, también.

— Él no puede mentirme, incluso si quisiera. Así como yo no puedo mentirle— digo simplemente.

Y es verdad. Puedo oler la mentira en él, tanto como puedo oler la ira o el miedo.

Es parte de la dinámica de compañeros, para conectarnos y sobrevivir.

— Ah— Mamá dice entonces— Tal vez Louis podría decirnos lo que pasó realmente.

— Louis— Papá dice— ¿Earl fue malo contigo?— él repite la pregunta.

Lo miro entonces, y sus grandes ojos azules se centran en mi mirada anhelante, animándole a responder.

Finalmente, Louis niega con la cabeza una vez, aun sin mirarme.

Al menos ya no mueve las manos sin cesar.

— ¿El tío Earl fue de excursión al bosque ese invierno?— aventuro.

Y esta vez Louis asiente una vez.

— ¿Iba solo?— Mamá dice.

Louis niega.

— ¿Iba con mis padres?— Papá dice.

Louis asiente una vez más.

— ¿Ya habías comido antes de toparte con ellos?— le digo.

Y Louis asiente otra vez.

Frunzo el ceño, esta es la primera cosa que no encaja.

¿Por qué Louis comería al tío Earl si él ya se había alimentado es invierno?

Por lo general, solo mata a alguien por año.

Claro que puede haber excepciones, como en este caso.

— ¿Te topaste con ellos en el bosque?— aventuro, mirando a mis abuelos a los ojos.

Se ven tan molestos, pero no se han movido de su sitio.

Cuando Louis niega con la cabeza otra vez, las opciones se van acortando.

— Dudo mucho que fueras a la ciudad ese invierno, ¿lo hiciste?— pienso en voz alta.

Louis niega con la cabeza.

— ¿Ellos fueron hacia ti, no es así? Te pidieron que lo mataras...— digo con convicción.

Louis no asiente, pero no hace falta.

La verdad cae pesada sobre la mesa.

Mi madre jadea horrorizada y mi padre se pone de pie furioso.

Y entonces hago la pregunta del millón de dólares:

— ¿Por qué diablos querían matar a ese hombre?

Y Louis va a contestar, pero entonces sucede.

El cuchillo de plata vuela hacia él.

Lo aparto a último momento de la trayectoria.

Este se clava en la pared con un ruido tintineante.

Gruño sin poder evitarlo, mirando a mi abuelo con tanta tanta furia.

Quiero matarlo, desgarrarlo por la mitad, arrancarle su corazón y comerlo.

Doy un paso adelante, ojos blancos, garras fuera, mis colmillos salivando con anticipación.

— Te mataré...— rujo, y suena más animal que otra cosa.

Voy a hacerlo, pero entonces Louis se interpone entre nosotros.

— No lo hagas...— susurra— Por favor.

— Omega...—gruño molesto, y Louis se encoje, pero no se aparta.

— Eran muy jóvenes— Louis dice— Querían casarse, y ella fue prometida a él antes. Tus abuelos se amaban y solo hicieron lo que hacía falta para estar juntos. Es horrible, pero él también era un mal hombre, la golpeaba. Sabes que no lo hubiera matado si no se lo mereciera.

— Me importa una mierda lo que se merecía...— gruño, apartando a Louis sin esfuerzo, avanzando hacia ellos a través de la mesa, como si no fuera un obstáculo en absoluto.

— Por favor, Harreh. Somos tú familia...— la abuela dice entonces, poniéndose delante de mi abuelo, las lágrimas cayendo a raudales cuando respiro en su rostro.

— Mataste a tu prometido. Y él a su propio hermano. Trataron de matar a mi pareja...Merecen morir— digo frío, mis garras clavándose en su cuello delicado.

Su frágil, rompible cuello.

Escucho la sangre correr debajo, caliente.

— Hijo...— mi papá dice— Por favor no lo hagas.

— Merecen morir— repito.

Y el hombre asiente.

— Tal vez. Pero tú no eres Dios para decidir.

— Tienes razón— digo— Solo soy un monstruo y actuare como tal.

— Harry...— mi mamá dice— Déjalos ir. Tú no eres un asesino.

Pero la ignoro.

— Harry...— Louis jadea entonces, de rodillas en el sitio en el cual le arrojé sin miramientos.

Luce adolorido, y eso capta mi atención al instante.

— Voy a matarlos...— le digo, pensando que intenta detenerme también.

Pero no es eso.

Él jadea de nuevo en el suelo, y entonces estoy a su lado, tocándolo con cuidado.

— ¡¿Qué es?!— exijo cuando grita dolorido por tercera vez.

Y entonces líquido sale de él a raudales, su dulce aroma atontándome por un instante.

No sé lo que está pasando, hasta que mi madre grita:

— ¡Harry, ha roto aguas! ¡El bebé ya viene!

Y entonces se desata el infierno.


	12. Chapter 12

𝑨𝒄𝒐𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒅𝒐 𝒆𝒏 𝒆𝒍 𝒑𝒊𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒍 𝒃𝒂𝒏̃𝒐, 𝒔𝒊𝒏 𝒔𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒓 𝒏𝒂𝒅𝒂,   
𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒚 𝒂𝒃𝒓𝒖𝒎𝒂𝒅𝒐 𝒆 𝒊𝒏𝒔𝒆𝒈𝒖𝒓𝒐, 𝒅𝒂𝒎𝒆 𝒂𝒍𝒈𝒐   
𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒑𝒖𝒆𝒅𝒂 𝒕𝒐𝒎𝒂𝒓 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒂 𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒏𝒒𝒖𝒊𝒍𝒊𝒛𝒂𝒓𝒎𝒆 𝒍𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒂𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒆   
𝑺𝒐𝒍𝒐 𝒕𝒐𝒎𝒂 𝒖𝒏 𝒕𝒓𝒂𝒈𝒐 𝒚 𝒕𝒆 𝒔𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒓𝒂́𝒔 𝒎𝒆𝒋𝒐𝒓   
𝑺𝒐𝒍𝒐 𝒍𝒍𝒆́𝒗𝒂𝒍𝒐 𝒂 𝒄𝒂𝒔𝒂 𝒚 𝒕𝒆 𝒔𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒊𝒓𝒂́𝒔 𝒎𝒆𝒋𝒐𝒓 𝑺𝒊𝒈𝒖𝒆 𝒅𝒊𝒄𝒊𝒆́𝒏𝒅𝒐𝒎𝒆 𝒆𝒔𝒐 ¿𝒔𝒆 𝒑𝒐𝒏𝒆 𝒎𝒆𝒋𝒐𝒓 𝒂𝒍𝒈𝒖𝒏𝒂 𝒗𝒆𝒛?  
𝐈𝐧 𝐌𝐲 𝐁𝐥𝐨𝐨𝐝 🍁 𝐒𝐡𝐚𝐰𝐧 𝐌𝐞𝐧𝐝𝐞𝐬

𝟏𝟗𝟗𝟒  
𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲

Dos cosas suceden después de eso.

Mi familia es un completo caos, y Louis está entrando en trabajo de parto.

— Harry, sólo déjalo pasar, por favor...— la abuela continúa hablando, pero no la escucho.

Permanezco a un lado de Louis, sujetando su cuello con delicadeza, mientras le ayudo a recostarse en el sofá.

— Por favor, sácalos de aquí— le digo a mi padre entonces.

Él no replica, y al cabo de unos segundos, la sala está en silencio, solo interrumpida por la respiración errática de Louis.

Asumo que mis abuelos fueron forzados a abandonar la sala.

Una cosa buena, ya que su presencia solo me provoca deseos homicidas en este momento.

En eso, Louis me aprieta la mano con fuerza, sus garras enterrándose en mi piel, pero no me quejo.

— Harry...el bebé...— gime adolorido, y entonces debe esforzarse por respirar.

Aprovecho la ocasión para quitarle del todo el gorro de lana de la cabeza, acariciando su cabello húmedo por el sudor con mis dedos, rozando sus cuernos ligeramente.

— Estás ardiendo...— señalo sorprendido, mientras mis dedos acarician la piel de su cuello.

Incluso en su estado delirante, Louis gime ante el toque.

Sé que mis padres están detrás de mí, observándonos, pero no dicen nada.

— Alfa...— Louis dice entonces, llevando sus dedos al cuello de su camisa, jalándola con fuerza.

— ¿Quieres que la saque?— pregunto, y Louis asiente dos veces, cerrando sus ojos.

Comienzo a desvestirlo entonces, lentamente, pues no quiero lastimarlo.

Finalmente, queda en ropa interior, aún temblando a causa de la fiebre.

Cada vez que siente una contracción, aprieta los dientes con fuerza.

Y al cabo de un rato, tiene los labios manchados de rojo, pues los colmillos han atravesado la piel, sacando sangre.

Se los lamo con delicadeza, mientras mi madre me tiende un trapo con hielo en él.

— Gracias— digo automáticamente, antes de limpiar a Louis con él, en un vano intento por refrescarlo.

Pero él continúa gimiendo y temblando, hasta que finalmente acaba desmayándose.

No me he dado cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado, hasta que mi padre dice:

— Llévalo a tu habitación, necesita descansar.

Cuando alzo mi mirada hacia él, noto que su rostro es demasiado brillante.

— ¿Qué hora es?— digo, mi voz ronca.

Me siento agotado, pero no puedo dormir ahora. Tengo que cuidar de mi omega y mi hijo.

— Las seis y media pasadas— mi padre dice, sorprendiéndome.

Louis ha pasado toda la noche en trabajo de parto.

¿Es eso normal? ¿Debería el bebé haber nacido ya?

Mi madre debe leer la preocupación en mi rostro, porque dice:

— Aún le quedan casi tres horas de contracciones.

Frunzo el ceño.

¿Eso se aplica a un bebé Wendigo también? No tengo idea.

— ¿Qué pasa con la fiebre?— pregunto— ¿Es eso normal?

Mi madre me mira entonces con desconcierto y preocupación.

— A veces. Algunos dicen que puede provocar daños cerebrales.

— Necesito un teléfono...— digo decidido.

Mi padre me lo tiende.

Inmediatamente marcó el número que ya me sé de memoria.

El tono del otro lado de la línea suena, una, dos, tres veces.

Ni siquiera espero que alguien hable, en cuanto contestan digo:

— Ha entrado en trabajo de parto.

— Vaya, ¿y cuanto lleva en eso?— Dean dice, su voz burlona.

— Nueve horas— digo, esperando a qué me diga algo.

Cuando no contesta, sigo hablando:

— ¿Es eso normal? Tiene fiebre y está temblando.

— Mmm...— Dean tararea pensativo, antes de decirle a alguien, presumiblemente Sam: — Llama al viejo.

— Entonces...— me dice de nuevo— ¿De cuánto estamos hablando exactamente?

— ¿Qué cosa?— le digo.

— Su temperatura— Dean señala cansado.

— No lo sé...— murmuro, y veo que mis padres me están mirando fijamente.

— Pues pregúntale— Dean señala lacónico.

— Está dormido— gruñó molesto.

— Bueno, consigue un termómetro— Dean sigue burlándose.

— Pásame a Sam, antes de que te mate...— gruño, apartando el teléfono de mi oreja un segundo, para ver a mis padres— Necesito un termómetro, por favor— digo.

Y entonces mi madre abandona la sala.

Cuando vuelvo a colocarme el teléfono, mi madre vuelve con el termómetro.

Estoy por dejarlo de nuevo, para tomarle la temperatura, pero ella se me adelanta.

Coloca el instrumento en la boca de Louis, y este se despierta con el movimiento.

Mira a mi madre con sus enormes ojos azules, agotado, mientras esta presiona su mandíbula, intentando que mantenga la boca cerrada.

Por un momento, creo que Louis va a arrancarle la mano de un mordisco a mi madre.

Pero sólo permanece quieto, mientras ella le toma la temperatura.

— Hey, Harry, ¿sigues allí?— Sam dice entonces, pero tardo un instante en responder.

— Si...— susurro— Estamos tomado su temperatura ahora.

— Genial, ¿Cuánto tiene?— Sam inquiere serio.

— Cuarenta y uno— mi madre dice, lo suficientemente alto para que Sam la oiga.

— Mmm... ¿puedes ponerme en altavoz?

— Claro, Jobs, dame cinco segundos...— me burlo— ¡¿Qué quieres?!— gruño molesto.

— Pásame a la madre— Sam pide tan amablemente, que desisto mi rabieta.

— Bien...— gruño, y entonces le pongo el teléfono a Louis en el oído— Es Sam— le explico, y veo como pone los ojos en blanco en respuesta.

Suelto una carcajada contenida.

Espero que el que Louis sea capaz de bromear signifique que todo irá bien.

Pero de alguna manera, no creeré eso hasta verlo con mis propios ojos.

* * *

𝔏𝔬𝔲𝔦𝔰

Hace demasiado calor, el sudor corriendo por mi piel.

También se siente como si mis tripas quisieran licuarse fuera de mí.

La luz del sol resulta agotadora, y para cuando Harry me tiende el teléfono, deseo morir.

— ¿Tomlinson?— Sam Winchester dice en mi oído.

Decido que definitivamente este es el infierno en la tierra.

— ¿Qué coño quieres?— gruño molesto, antes de sentir otra contracción, y gemir un poco.

— Mmm... ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?— Sam dice serio.

— No, solo dame un cuchillo y voy a solucionarlo...— digo, y veo a los padres de Harry mirarme con alarma.

— Está bien— Sam dice tranquilamente, y a mí lado, veo a Harry sonriendo divertido.

— Por lo que he estado leyendo por ahí, esa cosa solo saldrá con agua helada.

— ¿Qué tan helada?— preguntó confundido.

— Necesitas fundir la nieve con sal.

— Claro— bufo exasperado.

— En la bañera— me explica.

— ¿Y entonces me meto allí hasta que nazca el bebé?— espeto con incredulidad.

— Si— Sam dice categórico.

Entonces corta la llamada.

— Hijo de puta...— digo entre dientes.

— ¿Entonces?— Harry pregunta curioso.

— Vamos a necesitar nieve, y sal— le digo escueto.

— Ya veo— Harry dice, como si todo el plan psicótico fuera obvio.

— ¿Quieres entrar a la bañera ahora o más tarde?— dice.

— Ve a palear, cariño. Yo me encargo de parir a tu hijo...— le digo sarcástico.

Con eso, Harry abandona la habitación rápidamente.

— Creo que me agradas— La madre de Harry dice entonces, sorprendiéndome.

— ¿Gracias?— digo confundido. Ella debe saber que en realidad no importa algo tan humano como eso.

Solo me interesa Harry, y nuestro hijo. Una comida caliente en la mesa e hibernar.

No necesito más.

— ¿Cómo se llamará si es niña?— el padre de Harry dice entonces.

— Lizzie— le digo divertido— Lizzie Darcy— aclaro, pero eso no hace que el futuro abuelo se relaje ni un poco.

— Bueno, entonces esperemos que sea niño— dice simplemente.

Yo solo sonrió maliciosamente.

Decido que lo mejor es no decirle como se llamará entonces.

* * *

𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲

Finalmente hemos llenado la bañadera con la nieve y la sal.

Ayudó a Louis a desnudarse por completo y a meterse en ella.

Luego de un momento de vacilación, me meto con él, abrazándole por la espalda y besando sus hombros desnudos con delicadeza.

Su piel aún arde como la lava fundida, y nuevamente está temblando, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer por él ahora.

— ¿Estás bien?— pregunto sin embargo, cuando él lloriquea débilmente contra mi pecho.

— Duele, alfa...— susurra.

Y entonces comienza a gritar.

Mamá dice:

— El bebé ya viene.

Y está vez tiene razón.

* * *

Tarda un tiempo, pero al cabo de un rato vemos la cabeza del bebé asomar, y me toca recibir a la criatura mientras Louis puja, entre gritos y lloriqueos, el agua helada tiñéndose de rosado rápidamente.

Finalmente, el bebé está fuera, envuelto en mis brazos.

— Lo hiciste bien, precioso omega...—Susurro a Louis, besándole con delicadeza, antes de pasarle a nuestro hijo.

Louis está claramente llorando para ahora, sangre manando también de sus lacrimales.

— Harry...— él dice, antes de soltar un grito desgarrador que me produce escalofríos.

— ¿Qué pasa, qué está mal bebé?— pregunto ansioso, acariciando su espalda en un intento vano por calmarlo.

Solo funciona en parte, lo suficiente para que Louis consiga decir:

— El bebé...— antes de sollozar de nuevo, pasándomelo rápidamente, como si no soportara verlo ni tocarlo un minuto más.

— ¿Qué pasa con el bebé?— pregunto preocupado de que Louis tenga una depresión postparto o algo así.

Eso, antes de que yo mismo note lo que está mal.

Un escalofrío recorre mi columna vertebral, mientras le doy sin contemplaciones una fuerte palmada al bebé en la espalda, pero este sigue sin reaccionar.

— No, no, no, no, no...—Louis jadea entonces frenético, intentando recuperar al bebé, pero lo aparto.

Veo a mis padres mirándonos con pena, pero eso no es de ayuda justo ahora.

— Necesito...— empiezo, antes de darme cuenta que yo también estoy llorando.

Mamá viene a mí en un santiamén, quitándome a mi hijo muerto de las manos, antes de que pierda la cabeza.

— ¡No, Harry, no!— Louis dice, intentando pasar por encima de mí, llegar a él, pero se lo impido.

— Shhh...— susurró, mi voz quebrada, mientras retengo a Louis contra mí, soportando sus mordiscos y arañazos todo el rato, hasta que finalmente se calma.

Mis padres dejan la habitación, y entonces arrastro a Louis conmigo, hasta la bañera helada.

Sin más miramientos, nos sumerjo a ambos en ella, hasta que estamos debajo del nivel del agua, inmóviles, la necesidad de oxígeno nunca fue una preocupación real para nosotros.

— Quiero morir— Louis susurra entonces, y yo lo abrazo con fuerza al instante.

— No— le digo firme— No puedo dejarte ir...— le digo, siendo egoísta.

Louis tiembla encima de mí, su cuerpo estremeciéndose con cada sollozo.

— Nuestro hijo está muerto, Harry— dice. Como si no hubiera comprendido eso aún.

— Lo sé— digo— Lo sé— repito.

— ¿Cómo puedes soportar el dolor?— Louis dice.

— Aprenderemos a vivir con él— digo convencido— Tú y yo. No necesitamos más.

Y entonces estamos llorando juntos, en la bañera helada teñida de rosa por la sangre derramada, hasta que el sol se ha puesto, y nuestros huesos están helados hasta el tuétano.

No recuerdo haber sentido frío en meses, no creo que los Wendigos sientan el frío, en realidad.

Pero justo ahora me siento congelado, un dolor sordo en el medio de mi pecho.

Reminiscencias de humanidad, me recuerdo a mí mismo.

No puedo sentir el frío de la muerte, pero recuerdo lo suficiente para fingirlo.

— Quiero enterrarlo— Louis dice entonces, cuando nuestras consciencias se han enfriado lo suficiente.

Asiento en acuerdo, porque la idea de no darle santa sepultura al cuerpo de nuestro hijo no nato es suficiente para llevarme a la locura absoluta.

— Era un niño— Louis dice entonces.

— Will...— susurro en la calidez de la noche, el viento se lleva mis palabras.

— Amor...— Louis dice a su vez.

Nos dormimos abrazados, guardando las pesadillas del otro, dándonos calor mutuamente.

Louis aún está hirviendo, pero decido dejarlo pasar.

Mañana nos ocuparemos de todo.


	13. Chapter 13

𝑳𝒐𝒔 𝒉𝒐𝒎𝒃𝒓𝒆𝒔 𝒔𝒂𝒃𝒊𝒐𝒔 𝒅𝒊𝒄𝒆𝒏:   
𝑺𝒐́𝒍𝒐 𝒍𝒐𝒔 𝒕𝒐𝒏𝒕𝒐𝒔 𝒔𝒆 𝒂𝒑𝒓𝒆𝒔𝒖𝒓𝒂𝒏,   
𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒐 𝒏𝒐 𝒑𝒖𝒆𝒅𝒐 𝒆𝒗𝒊𝒕𝒂𝒓 𝒆𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒂𝒓𝒎𝒆 𝒅𝒆 𝒕𝒊.  
¿𝑴𝒆 𝒒𝒖𝒆𝒅𝒐? ¿𝑺𝒆𝒓𝒊́𝒂 𝒖𝒏 𝒑𝒆𝒄𝒂𝒅𝒐 𝒔𝒊 𝒏𝒐 𝒑𝒖𝒆𝒅𝒐 𝒆𝒗𝒊𝒕𝒂𝒓 𝒆𝒏𝒂𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒂𝒓𝒎𝒆 𝒅𝒆 𝒕𝒊?  
(𝐍𝐨 𝐩𝐮𝐞𝐝𝐨 𝐚𝐲𝐮𝐝𝐚𝐫) 𝐄𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐨𝐫𝐚́𝐧𝐝𝐨𝐦𝐞 𝐝𝐞 𝐭𝐢 🍁 𝐔𝐁𝟒𝟎

𝟏𝟗𝟗𝟒  
𝐇𝐚𝐫𝐫𝐲

Me despierto por el sonido de un llanto.

Al principio, creo que estoy soñando.

Entonces veo delante de mí a Louis.

Tiene algo en los brazos, algo pequeño y pálido, que se retuerce y gime.

— Shhh, Lizzie, despertarás a papá...—Louis está diciendo, empujando a la criatura aún más contra su pecho.

Y está al cabo de un rato se calla, parece estar chupando algo del pecho de Louis.

Me toma un rato caer en la cuenta de que Louis la está amamantando. Al bebé.

— ¿Qué...?— susurro confundido.

Louis solo me sonríe, antes de caminar hacia mí. Aún estamos en la bañera, pero ya es de día, la luz débil asomándose por la ventana.

Con curiosidad, notó que el agua de la bañera ahora es roja del todo. Y hay cosas flotando en el agua, en las cuales no quiero pensar.

— Ven a conocer a tu hija...— Louis susurra entonces, una sonrisa delicada en su bello rostro.

Camino hacia él lentamente, como en un sueño, antes de inclinarme para ver el bulto en sus brazos.

Es tan pequeña, apenas un rastro de cabello castaño en su cabeza, sus ojos cerrados, chupando la piel de su madre con desespero.

Tardo un rato en notarlo, pero tiene dos pequeños salientes en su cabeza, y las uñas más afiladas que he visto en un bebé jamás.

No hay duda de su origen, sin embargo.

— ¿Cómo?— repito confundido, y Louis suelta una carcajada de felicidad pura.

— Eran gemelos— dice entonces— Nació al alba, ¿puedes creerlo?

Lo cierto es que no, no puedo.

— ¿Y la tuviste tú solo?— digo preocupado— Debiste despertarme, omega— lo regaño.

— Lo siento— Louis dice— Pero ni siquiera noté lo que pasaba, hasta que ella estaba fuera.

¿Un parto sin ningún dolor? 

Miro a Louis alzando una ceja, escéptico.

Considerando su primer parto, estaba reticente a creerlo.

Pero no hay signos de mentiras en él, y decido que dice la verdad.

— Está bien, no te preocupes por eso— digo besando su cabeza con cariño.

— ¿Quieres ir a la cama ahora?— pregunto entonces, notando que llevamos demasiado en está bañera.

Y no todo ha ido tan bien está noche.

Louis asiente, y entonces le ayudo a salir de la bañera, y le tiendo una toalla para que se seque, mientras sostengo a mi hija un instante. Luego, Louis la seca, y me tiende la toalla para que yo haga lo mismo.

— Vamos, vamos alfa— Louis dice animado— Vamos a dormir la siesta.

No puedo evitar reír feliz ante eso, mientras guío a mi pareja y a mi hija a mi habitación de la niñez.

De repente, el futuro es mucho menos sombrío que antes.

La segunda vez que despertamos también es de noche, y los gritos quiebran el silencio omnisciente.

Instintivamente, Louis se yergue en la cama, abrazando a Lizzie contra él protectoramente.

— ¡Harry!— La voz de mi madre grita histérica, lo que rápidamente me saca de mi estupor.

— Quédense aquí— digo a Louis entonces— Cierra la ventana y bloquea la puerta, y no abras a nadie hasta que vuelva— digo, y Louis asiente firme.

Me apresuro a irme, pero entonces él me jala hacia él, besándome con desespero.

— No tienes permitido morir— dice serio— No seré padre soltero.

El acero en sus ojos azules no deja lugar a discusión, y yo asiento una vez, sonriente, antes de abandonar la habitación.

* * *

Lo que encuentro cuando salgo, parece salido de una película de terror.

Un rastro de sangre va desde la puerta trasera, y se pierde en el living de la casa, trazando una larga línea carmesí en la alfombra verde desgastada.

— ¿Qué carajos?— digo, antes de reconocer el aroma en particular.

Es la sangre del abuelo, estoy seguro de ello.

Sigo con cautela la línea, pero entonces mi madre grita de nuevo, y corro hasta la habitación principal.

— Carajo— dijo, en cuanto noto el caos.

La abuela y el abuelo están muertos, sus cuerpos quemados parecen haber sido sacados de una película de Tarantino, pero las marcas de mordidas en sus caras son inconfundibles, incluso cuando sus ojos han perdido su brillo.

— ¡Harry!— mi mamá jadea.

Alzo mi mirada para ver a ella y a mi padre trepados en la chimenea, luchando contra la pequeña cosa roja que quiere matarlos. O comerlos, que es casi lo mismo.

No pienso, solo agarro a la cosa con fuerza, alejándola de mis padres aterrados.

— Joder— digo, cuando la cosa me muerde el dedo con fuerza, y para mi sorpresa, consigue hacerme sangrar.

No lo pienso, solo jalo la cabeza de la criatura hacia atrás con firmeza, antes de girarlo de modo que quede de cabeza, aunque tengo su cuerpo contra mi pecho.

La criatura me mira, sus ojos azules de venado iracundos, mientras me gruñe sin miramientos.

— ¿Acabas de gruñirme?— digo, mi voz de alfa clara, y el bebé desvía la mirada, dolorido.

— Sí, eso pensé— digo, antes de darle la vuelta, para que deje de colgar como un saco— No está bien morder a la familia, William— le digo, enseñándole mi dedo, que se apresura a seguir mordisqueando.

Lo miro un rato, y creo que a lo mejor no me entienda, pero entonces lo lame, hasta que la herida ha sanado.

— Buen chico— digo, acariciando las salientes de sus cuernos con delicadeza, sabiendo que le gustará.

En efecto, él gimotea hasta caer dormido, apretado contra mi pecho con fuerza.

— Pueden bajar cuando quieran, no les hará daño— digo entonces a mis padres.

— ¿Qué les pasó a los asesinos?— Louis dice entonces a mis espaldas, con Lizzie dormida sobre su hombro.

— Ellos intentaron quemar al bebé— papá explica, y al momento veo rojo.

— ¡¿Qué?!— gruño furioso, mis colmillos alargándose y ojos blancos.

— Intentamos detenerlos, pero el viejo tenía un rifle— Mamá dice avergonzada.

Rumio en voz baja para mí mismo, pero al final los ayudo a bajar de la chimenea.

— Así que solo estaba dormido— Louis dice entonces, acercándose a William, acariciando su mejilla con delicadeza.

— Duerme como los muertos, me preguntó de quién lo sacó— digo divertido, y Louis me da un codazo al instante.

— Bueno, creo que es hora de volver a casa, antes de que los demonios se despierten de nuevo— él dice entonces.

Asiento de acuerdo, antes de perderme en mi habitación, donde tomó las sábanas de la cama para envolver los cuerpos de los abuelos. Los llevó a la cajuela del auto.

Veo a Louis hacer una mueca ante eso, pero no dice nada.

Sabe tan bien como yo que los mendigos no pueden elegir.

Mis padres están parados en la entrada, mirándonos en shock.

— Lo sentimos por el desastre— digo, una vez que he ayudado a Louis a acomodarse con los gemelos en el asiento trasero.

— No pasa nada— Mamá dice, sonriendo como una propaganda de comercial de los 70.

— Vuelvan pronto— Papá dice, y me pregunto si es sincero.

— ¿Qué tal si ustedes vienen de visita, cuando lo consideren apropiado?— les digo, antes de garabatear un número de teléfono en la nieve con la mano.

Papá se apresura a buscar un papel adentro para copiarlo, mientras mamá lo memoriza una y otra vez.

Cuando vuelve a salir, Louis y yo ya nos estamos alejando por la carretera, camino a casa.

Can't Help Falling in Love está sonando en la radio, pero no es Elvis quien la canta, sino UB40.

— Take my hand, take my whole life too...— Louis canta entonces, tan bajo que casi me lo pierdo— 'Cause I can't help falling in love with you.

— As the river flows, gently to the sea. Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be— canto a mi vez, antes de encontrarme con sus brillantes ojos azules de venado. Nos sonreímos mutuamente por lo que siente como la eternidad.

En el trayecto, nos cruzamos a varios niños disfrazados, corriendo como posesos por las calles nevadas, cubiertos de sábanas blancas, sombreros de brujas, alas de hadas y capas de vampiros.

— ¿Qué es todo eso?— Louis dice confundido, medio adormecido, cuando el coche da una sacudida brusca.

— Creo...que es Halloween— digo igual de confundido que él.

— Vaya...— suspira sorprendido— Cómo vuela el tiempo cuando eres inmortal.

— Eso hace tres años desde que nos conocimos— señalo llanamente, y Louis se ríe divertido.

— Espera un par de siglos, y verás cómo te cansas de contar los años.

— Bueno...— digo poco convencido— Tengo una duda, sin embargo.

— ¿Solo una? — Louis se burla. Suelto un bufido indignado.

— ¿Cuándo se supone que celebraremos el cumpleaños de los gemelos?

— ¿Qué te parece hoy?— Louis dice, sin vacilar.

— ¿Hoy? — digo sorprendido.

— Sí, así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro— Louis explica llanamente.

— Bueno— repito. Y al cabo de un rato: — Tengo otra duda.

Louis suelta un suspiro frustrado, mientras Dreams de The Cranberries resuena en la radio.

— ¿Ahora qué, Phoenix?— dice, pero hay diversión en su voz.

— ¿Por qué Lizzie no enloqueció y William sí?— preguntó.

Louis parece haber estado esperando eso, y solo dice:

— Bueno, yo amanté a Lizzie en cuanto salió. Pero a William no. Además, si lo que dicen tus padres es verdad, el bebé solo se estaba protegiendo a sí mismo— señala lacónico. Asiento una vez.

— ¿Entonces tu...? — me callo, sintiendo mis mejillas teñirse de rojo— ¿No tienes leche allí, o sí?— digo finalmente.

— ¿Tú qué piensas?— Louis dice divertido.

— No lo sé— admito cabreado— Si lo supiera no preguntaría.

— No, Harry, no tengo leche. En mis pechos tengo sangre, ¿feliz?— Louis dice entonces.

— Mucho— digo, sonriéndole a través del espejo retrovisor.

— Eres el alfa más raro— Louis señala entonces. Yo solo sonrió, porque tiene razón.


	14. Epílogo

𝑬𝒔𝒕𝒐 𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒂́ 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒊𝒏𝒂𝒅𝒐 𝒂 𝒅𝒆𝒋𝒂𝒓 𝒖𝒏𝒂 𝒎𝒂𝒓𝒄𝒂.   
𝑷𝒆𝒓𝒐 𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒂𝒓𝒆́ 𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒖𝒍𝒍𝒐𝒔𝒐 𝒅𝒆 𝒖𝒔𝒂𝒓 𝒍𝒂𝒔 𝒄𝒊𝒄𝒂𝒕𝒓𝒊𝒄𝒆𝒔.   
𝑪𝒐𝒏𝒕𝒂𝒓 𝒖𝒏 𝒓𝒊𝒄𝒐 𝒄𝒖𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒐 𝒅𝒆 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒂𝒔𝒕𝒓𝒆𝒔  
𝒎𝒆 𝒄𝒐𝒏𝒈𝒆𝒍𝒂𝒓𝒆́ 𝒄𝒐𝒎𝒐 𝒖𝒏𝒂 𝒕𝒐𝒓𝒎𝒆𝒏𝒕𝒂.   
𝑺𝒐𝒃𝒓𝒆 𝒖𝒏 𝒂𝒎𝒐𝒓 𝒚 𝒍𝒐 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒗𝒊𝒏𝒐 𝒅𝒆𝒔𝒑𝒖𝒆́𝒔,   
𝑪𝒓𝒆𝒐 𝒒𝒖𝒆 𝒅𝒆𝒃𝒆𝒓𝒊́𝒂𝒎𝒐𝒔 𝒕𝒐𝒎𝒂𝒓 𝒆𝒍 𝒄𝒂𝒎𝒊𝒏𝒐 𝒎𝒂́𝒔 𝒍𝒂𝒓𝒈𝒐 𝒂 𝒄𝒂𝒔𝒂.  
𝐋𝐨𝐯𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐘𝐨𝐮 🍁 𝐒𝐞𝐚𝐟𝐫𝐞𝐭

𝐕𝐞𝐫𝐚𝐧𝐨  
𝟏𝟗𝟗𝟒

La familia juega en la orilla del lago, dos hombres y dos niños. Bueno, un niño y una niña, para ser exactos.

Son como dinamita, corriendo en torno al lago, persiguiendo al padre, que ríe, antes de tomar a la niña en sus brazos, mientras el niño salta, colgándose de su espalda.

El otro hombre los mira por encima de sus gafas de sol, y el ala de su sombrero de paja, el libro que está leyendo, Cannibal Killers, olvidado por un instante, mientras los contempla con afecto, la sonrisa ladeada dibujándose en su pálido rostro.

En eso, un auto se pierde por la cuerva del camino, levantando nubes de tierra. Al rato, un matrimonio baja, y al instante los niños corren hacia ellos, gritando:

— ¡Abuelo! ¡Abuela!— con entusiasmo gigantesco.

El hombre de las gafas de sol los contempla con una mueca en el rostro, pero el hombre ojos verdes sonríe cálido.

— Luces como si acabaras de encontrar pollo fresco en tu plato...— el hombre se burla, inclinándose sobre el más pequeño, depositando un tierno beso detrás de su oreja. Automáticamente el hombre de las gafas de sol inclina más su cabeza, antes de decir:

— Lo siento...— aunque no lo siente en absoluto.

— Eres cruel...— el hombre de los ojos verdes dice, pero está sonriendo.

— No— el otro hombre replica— Soy tu peor pesadilla, eso es lo que soy— bromea.

— Mmm...tal vez me excita la oscuridad— el hombre tararea en acuerdo, besando su cuello, antes de separarse de él.

— ¡Mamá, papá!— su hijo menor corre hacia ellos, y Louis sonríe mientras lo toma en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué pasa, bebé?— dice sonriente, acomodando la gorra de su hijo, que está a punto de caerse de su cabeza.

— Tengo hambre...— William dice, mientras sus abuelos se acercan, ambos luciendo algo pálidos.

— ¡Hambre, Hambre!— Lizzie repite, aplaudiendo feliz, desde los brazos de su abuela Anne.

— Dios, son como pequeñas máquinas de comer...— Louis se queja, abriendo su bolso, antes de tenderle a cada niño una tira de carne seca, que ambos lamen como si fueran dulces. Salvo que no son dulces, en absoluto.

Luego, saca un termito del bolso, al cual le da un sorbo breve, antes de pasárselo a Harry, quien hace lo mismo, antes de pasarle el bote de regreso, para que lo guarde de nuevo en el bolso.

— Bueno...— el abuelo dice entonces, ignorando como sus labios lucen tan rojos como la sangre— ¿Quién quiere dar un paseo en kayak?

— ¡Yo, yo!!— ambos gemelos chillan entusiastas, antes de seguir al hombre a la orilla del lago.

Ya están ambos niños remando con sus abuelos, en el centro del lago, cuando un segundo coche dobla la esquina.

— ¡¿Qué mierda?!— Harry dice al instante, mirando a Louis con confusión. No muchas personas vendrían al centro del bosque, verano o no. Así que no puede tratarse de alguien humano.

— Sólo me tome la libertad de invitar a otra familia a pasar el día con nosotros. Ya sabes, que los gemelos interactúen con otros seres aparte de ambos. No queremos que se vuelvan sociópatas, ¿o sí, amor?— bromea.

— Juro por Dios, Louis, si invitaste a los jodidos Winchester de nuevo...— Harry empieza.

— Relájate, alfa— Louis dice, riendo a carcajadas. Y no hay mucho que Harry pueda hacer nunca, contra el sonido de las campanillas retumbantes.

Entonces, el matrimonio baja del auto, un Alfa Romeo de ese mismo año, y Harry no puede evitar silbar en admiración.

El matrimonio es hermoso, todo vestido de negro y burdeos, a pesar de que es verano. Como ellos, su piel es pálida y blancuzca, salvo que parece relucir un poco con el sol. Llevan gafas de sol y sombreros. El hombre viste traje a medida, por amor de Dios.

Entonces, la niña se escapa de los brazos de la madre, corriendo hacia ellos, emocionada.

— ¡Lux!— la madre chilla histérica, y hay algo en su tono de voz que pone a Harry alerta. Pero la niña ya ha llegado hasta ellos, abrazando a Louis con fuerzas. Debe tener unos cinco años, y es de pensar que Louis conoce al matrimonio de antes, por cómo le sonríe a la pequeña.

— Hey, nena, ¿cómo está la princesa de Valaquia?— dice, y la niña ríe divertida.

— ¡Bien!— chilla— ¡Ya tengo mis colmillos!, ¿quieres ver?— dice sonriente. Y en efecto, allí están, dos afiladas y brillantes armas de matar.

— Si, ya veo. Son muy lindos— Louis dice.

— ¡Y muerdo también!— la niña chilla, antes de intentar atacar el cuello desprevenido de Louis, quien diestramente la levanta del pie, haciéndole cosquillas para distraerla. Puedes decir que tenemos práctica con niños que muerden.

— ¡Luzbelle Lalla'Aïsha! ¡Deja al tío Louis en paz!— la mujer grita furiosa, quitándose las gafas de sol.

La niña corre entonces a abrazar a su padre, diciendo:

— Îmi pare rău, Îmi pare rău...

Pero estoy demasiado perdido en esos ojos dorados para darme cuenta de lo que está pasando.

— ¿Gemma?— consigo balbucear finalmente— ¿Cómo...?— ella me mira, y siento que Louis aprieta mi mano con fuerza— ¿Qué...?— digo mirando al hombre a su lado, con confusión— Pero, ¡tu moriste!— grito desquiciado.

— Harry...—ella dice, su voz como la seda líquida. No es ella, pero a la vez lo es— Yo morí, sí. Pero Liam me salvó— dice.

Me toma un minuto procesarlo, y entonces me vuelvo hacia Louis.

— ¿Tú sabías?— digo herido.

— Harry...— el empieza.

— ¡No!— le corto— ¡Todos sabían y no dijeron nada!

— Primero, malditamente no me hubieras creído— Louis dice firme— Segundo, tus locos abuelos asesinos no podían saber de esto, ¡hubieran querido dañar a Lux!

— ¡¿Entonces todo está bien en tu cabeza?!— le gruño molesto, y Louis me mira con los ojos azules bañados en lágrimas.

— Si, lo haría todo de nuevo. Exactamente igual— dice firme.

— Maldición, Louis...— gruño, comenzando a arrastrarlo hacia el bosque.

— No, no lo lastimes...Yo le pedí que no se lo dijera a nadie, por favor, Harreh— Gemma dice entonces, queriendo rescatar a Louis de mí.

Suelto una carcajada divertida, mientras mi pareja le da una mirada de súplica.

— Como se nota que no me conoces para nada, hermanita— me burlo fríamente— Louis y yo sólo vamos a charlar.

— No pasa nada, lleva a Lux con sus abuelos. Volveremos en un rato— Louis dice firme, siguiéndome sin vacilar.

Yo no replico, solo lo arrastro al bosque, sin contemplaciones.

— ¿Qué diablos está mal contigo?— Louis dice, una vez estamos solos en el claro del bosque.

— No lo sé, tal vez pasa que todos ustedes me mintieron por años, omega— grito.

Automáticamente Louis aprieta los dientes con fuerza, luchando por no ladear la cabeza.

— Vete a la mierda...— dice terco, sin mirarme a los ojos— ¡Hice lo que era mejor para ti! ¡Yo salve a tu hermana! ¡No tienes derecho a gritarme!

— ¡No me hables de derechos, joder!— grito a mi vez, antes de atraerlo hacia mí, de forma que su respiración entrecortada se mezcla con la mía.

— Por favor, no me mientas de nuevo...— susurro, finalmente rompiéndome, lágrimas derramándose por mis ojos.

— Lo prometo— Louis dice a su vez, acariciando mi cabello con delicadeza— Lo siento, alfa...

Asiento, alzando mi rostro hacia él, uniendo nuestros labios en un beso mojado.

Nos besamos un rato, las lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas sin cesar, cuando un grito rompe el silencio:

— ¡Mamá, papá!— William está gritando.

Gimo, poniéndome en pie, ayudando a Louis a levantarse.

Me seco las lágrimas a toda prisa, antes de gritar de vuelta:

— ¡Ya vamos!

Cuando regresamos, todos están sentados en una mesa de plástico desmontable, mis hijos y Lux comiendo ositos de goma de color rojo.

— Hola— digo, apretado la mano de Louis con fuerza, cuando todos los ojos se clavan en nosotros.

— Hola— Gemma dice, mirando a Louis con preocupación, pero este niega con la cabeza, sonriente.

— Entonces...— digo— Lamento perder la cabeza hace un rato.

— Tranquilo, le pasa a los mejores— Liam dice sonriente, y me obligo a devolverle la sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres conocer al tío Harreh, Lux?— Gemma dice entonces. A su lado, la niña asiente seria, rasgando un osito de gominola con sus dientes.

— ¿Eso es...?— susurro a Louis una vez, y el asiente divertido— Vaya— digo, pero Gemma solo ríe.

— Antes de que hables de más, debes saber que los vampiros tenemos un muy desarrollado sentido auditivo— mi hermana dice.

— Oh...— digo sorprendido— Bien. ¿Tú eres Lux?— digo entonces, agachándome a un lado de la pequeña, para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

La niña asiente, algo asustada.

— Soy Harry— digo, tendiéndole mi mano, que ella toma con vacilación.

— ¿Eres el papá de Will y Lizzie?— dice curiosa. Y yo asiento una vez.

— Puedes llamarme Tío Harry, si quieres, princesa— digo solemne, besando su pequeña mano.

Tanto Liam como Gemma ríen con eso.

— Oh por favor, no. Ya la malcrían demasiado en el castillo. ¡Cree que el mundo es suyo!— mi hermana dice.

— Bueno, ¿y no lo es?— digo confundido, y Liam ríe de nuevo.

— ¡Papá, papá! ¡Dile a Luu' cuánto amas a mamá!— Lizzie chilla entonces divertida, y Will le da un codazo torpe.

— William, no golpes a tu hermana— Louis dice, por lo que debe ser la décima vez hoy. Elizabeth le saca la lengua a su hermano, y yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

— Mucho, mucho...— digo con voz melosa, y ahora es Louis quien me golpea a mí en la nuca.

— ¿Sólo dos mucho, Alfa?— dice ofendido, y todos en la mesa ríen.

— ¿Ellos tienen un año, de verdad?— Liam dice sorprendido.

— Técnicamente, cumplirán un año en un mes. Pero no te dejes engañar por su mirada inocente, son pequeños diablillos— le digo serio. A mi lado, Louis ríe.

— Me pregunto de quién lo sacaron...— Gemma dice divertida, y yo no puedo evitar reírme de eso.

— ¡Hey! ¡Yo era un niño bien portado!

— No, no lo eras— Mamá y Papá dicen a la vez, sonrientes.

Y entonces ellos contaron como él se fugaba de casa, y luego volvía para comer.

— Sí, eso suena exactamente como Harry— Louis dice entonces, y todos ríen.

— ¡Hey!— él protesta, pero no es en serio. No le importa recibir un par de burlas a cambio de la diversión general.

* * *

Aún en la actualidad, puedes encontrar a la familia Styles en West Stewartstown, New Hampshire.

Sólo, no vayas a visitarlos en invierno, porque podrías no volver.

Ellos son las cosas que se arrastran en la oscuridad, después de todo.

Pero incluso los monstruos merecen un amor para toda la vida.

¿Y qué es el amor, sino alguien que esté dispuesto a todo por ti?

Especialmente, a ser comido por ti.

Con un poco de suerte, tú también encontrarás a alguien que te devore de vuelta.

Ésta, mis amigos, fue la leyenda del Wendigo.

Y recuerden, nunca vayan al bosque, especialmente en invierno, porque allí habitan criaturas que cenan a jovencitos lindos como tú. He, he, he.

𝕿𝖍𝖊 𝖊𝖓𝖉


End file.
